


The Taming Of The Punk

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: The Victorian AU [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Based On A Movie/Play, Betrayal, Coming of Age, Deceit, Escape, Forced Marriage, Forced Prostitution, Happy Ending, Longing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mischief, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Past Relationships, Propriety, Scheming, Surprises, Travel, Voyeurism, coming out party, distraction, high society - Freeform, slight mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank looked up and saw his little brother Ryan.</p><p>"Why do you want to be presented? Dressed up like a doll on display in a room full of animals with only one thing on their mind. It is barbaric to say the least."</p><p>"Oh and <em>you've</em> never fluttered your eyelashes at a gentleman when he's shown you attention, I suppose?"</p><p>"No I haven't Ryan, do you know why?"</p><p>"Why? Is it because you have no soul?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
>  _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I are very excited for this fic! It is a slight adaptation of Taming of the Shrew in Victorian times! We had so much fun writing **The Gardener** that we decided to turn it into a series. Not the same story of course, but we are working on a few fics that are in the same AU! ^-^
> 
> In this fic, Frank is the older brother of Ryan and is Way past the age of proper marriage. Ryan is coming to the age of being presented to society, but he cannot be unless Frank is married. There is a thin veil of mpreg, but it is not mentioned. Just that certain men can have children. it will not come to fruition for the characters during the story though.  
> The Ways are new to the area and Mikey has his eye on Ryan...but what about Frank? *smirk*
> 
> The banner was created by the lovely _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Please Sir, if you will just hear me out!"

The gentleman in the soaking wet clothing turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lady Iero, with all do respect, that...son of yours is going to be the death of your linage. No one is ever going to want to marry him and therefore, you will never be able to marry the one good son that you have."

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED YOU TOAD!"

From the third story of the manor came a lob of green goo aimed quite well at its target. The suitor wiped it from his face and then looked at the Lady before him.

"I will pray for you Madam."

He then turned and stalks away. Lady Iero sighed and looked up at her oldest son. He was laughing to the point that he could fall out the small opening.

"Franklin Anthony Iero!"

"Yes Mother?"

She looked at him and then shook her head walking away.

"Serves him right."

Frank moved from the window and lay down on his bed. They were coming in less amounts now, but they were still coming.

"Why do I have to get married anyway?"

From the doorway of his bedroom he heard a voice answer him.

"Perhaps because I want to?"

Frank looked up and saw his little brother Ryan.

"Why do you have to be so selfish Frank? Is it too much to ask for you to act like an actual human being for once? Couldn't you just accept someone so _I_  could be presented?"

Ryan huffed, arms crossed over his chest. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Why do you want to be presented? Dressed up like a doll on display in a room full of animals with only one thing on their mind. It is barbaric to say the least."

"Oh and _you've_  never fluttered your eyelashes at a gentleman when he's shown you attention, I suppose?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"No I haven't Ryan, do you know why?"

"Why? Is it because you have no soul?"

Frank just looked at Ryan. He got out of bed and walked to the doorway. He pushed Ryan and slammed the door in his face locking it.

"Bitch."

Ryan huffed under his breath before walking away. He was done. No one would ever tame his brother.

* * *

"Gee, I'm so bored. There is nothing to do in this town. Why did we move here again?"

"Because, dear Michael, the mayor of London did not appreciate me sniffing around his precious little boy...as you well remember."

Gerard said as he lounged on the love seat with his legs hung over the side, his eyes closed, and a cigarette between his lips.

"Gee..."

Mikey whined a bit as he sipped his wine.

"Stop calling me Michael, mother is not around and you know how i hate it."

Michael took a drag of his own cigarette.

"It's true about the mayor though, you were not looking to make an honest match with his son."

"Oh but he was so sweet Michael, like sugar."

"Yes and that is why mother has sent you to the dentist so many times right Gee?"

Michael added a smirk as he held his hand up for the salon steward to come to him. Gerard frowned. He hated the dentist. So far, he had avoided having any teeth removed, but that was only because he punched the last dentist that tried.

"Now you're boring me."

He huffed, finishing his cigarette and stubbing it out in the silver ashtray next to him.

"Did you need something Sir?"

The young steward came over. He blushed when he looked at Gerard.

"Yes, can you bring come cognac please?"

Gerard perked up at this.

"Yes. I'd like some cognac as well. Please."

He smirked as the boy blushed under his gaze.

"Gee..."

Michael tried to admonish his older brother, but he knew it was no use. The steward left and then returned with the drinks.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Sirs?"

This time he made eye contact with Gerard.

"Definitely."

Gerard said, drinking his cognac down in one go then standing from the lounger.

"Join me in my chamber. I need some...assistance."

He turned and headed toward the door, then stopped and looked back.

"See you later Michael..."

He looked at the boy.

"Well, are you coming?"

Michael watched his brother go and shook his head. At this rate he would be shocked if they ever found someone that could tame his brother's wild ways.

 


	2. Interesting People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael sighed.
> 
> "After seeing what happened to Fisher, there is no way that anyone will ever tame that shrew."
> 
> Gerard smirked slightly.
> 
> "Would you be willing to place a wager on that, brother dear?"
> 
> Michael looked at his brother.
> 
> "What kind of wager?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Glad to see so many of you are excited for this fic! Shall we get the real show on the road then? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Another party? Really Mother you are getting desperate."

"Hush now. There is a new family in town and I want to welcome them properly into our circle."

"And does the new family have any suitors?"

"They have two young men yes..."

"I knew it!"

"Please Frank?"

Ryan tried the soft approach. It had never been _wildly_  successful when dealing with his brother, but there was always a first time.

"Just try. For me?"

Frank huffed but nodded.

"Thank you."

Frank hugged Ryan.

I guess I can give you a break this time Ryan."

Ryan smiled.

"What are you going to wear?"

He looked at Frank's all black attire.

"You need some color. I could help you choose something, if you like?"

"I have my impeccable smile."

Frank smiled and showed off his extremely white teeth.

"Yes darling, but you never smile; you just sort of scowl a bit."

Frank could not believe his mother said that.

"Please let me dress you Frank. I think I have the perfect outfit."

"If you put me in one of those frilly shirts and vests of yours..."

"No no. You'll like this...I'm certain."

When he only received a raised eyebrow, Ryan sighed.

"At least have a look...please?"

"Alright Ryan, but I am not making any promises."

*

*

*

"I cannot believe I let you dress me like this. I feel like a glorified peacock."

Ryan frowned.

"I thought the purple would suit you."

He sighed, then brightened.

"Now _this_  one..."

He made his brother remove the shiny purple suit, and replaced it with something a little less...flashy.

"What do you think?"

Ryan asked, nervously chewing his lower lip. Frank just gives his brother a look. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with it...its _mostly_  black."

He couldn't see the problem. Frank walked out of Ryan's dressing salon. He walked out of the bedroom and across the hall to one of the guest rooms. He waited for Ryan to follow. When he did he stood in front of the curtains.

"Do you see the problem now?"

Frank folded his arms and scowled.

"Ryan dear what are you doing in the guest room alone?"

Frank rolled his eyes. He blended right into the drapes. He cleared his throat.

"Oh Frank, you are here."

"Oops."

Ryan giggled slightly.

"Sorry. Look, I'm not going to give up just yet. I have two more options before I have to take you shopping."

He grabbed Frank's arm and dragged him back to the bedroom.

"Try this one."

He said, taking another outfit from the closet.

"I like this."

"Really?"

Ryan smiled brightly, relief clear on his young face.

"Because I have one more."

"I'll take a look."

Ryan grinned. He never got to play dress up with his brother before.

"Here..."

He said, pulling out the last outfit.

Frank gave a genuine smile.

"I think this one is it."

"You're sure?"

Ryan asked, because as much as he enjoyed shopping for clothing, he wasn't so sure that it would be as fun with a grouchy Frank in tow.

"Yeah Ryan, Thanks."

Frank kissed Ryan on the cheek. Maybe this party would not be so bad after all.

*

*

*

"I was so wrong."

Frank was currently wishing that he had chosen the outfit that matched the drapes. He would rather he hiding right now then talking to the stuffed shirt he was listening to inanely drone on. He looked and saw that Ryan was surrounded too, but he did not look upset about it. Frank didn't understand why there was no one interesting enough in this world. Just once he would like to meet someone that surprise him in a good way.

* * *

"Come on Michael, we're already late."

Gerard complained, dragging his brother from the carriage and up the wide steps to the front doors of the Iero house. There was a butler there who bowed and showed them through to the large room where the get together was taking place. Gerard looked around and saw a couple of dozen young men, a couple of which he'd already "met" since arriving in town.

"Now Michael..."

He turned to his brother.

"Have fun, and behave. We don't want to get kicked out of _this_  town too, do we?"

Gerard smirked and walked away.

"We get kicked out because of you Gee, not me."

Michael muttered under his breath, but Gerard was already gone. Gerard accepted a glass of wine as one of the staff brought around a tray. He would've seduced the boy, but there was much more interesting game to be had than him.

* * *

Ryan was bored. He had thought this party would be a chance to meet someone new, but so far, all the men that flocked around him were the same ones he had grown up with, and he would freely admit, if only to himself, that they all bored him to tears.

Michael walked around making pleasant conversation. He could feel himself being sized up as he passed eligible boys of age. Then he stopped. He heard a laugh that filled his heart. He glanced over and saw a young man surrounded by would be suiters.

"Of _course_  I remember Mr. Willobey."

Ryan laughed politely, internally rolling his eyes that every party seemed to consist of the same four topics of conversation; The state of the town hall's roof, Mrs. Jones' affair with her gardener, the scandal that defrocked the local vicar... _three years ago_ , and Mr. Willobey, the old headmaster of the boys school on the edge of town, who everyone insisted on calling Mr.  _Will Obey_. It was all quite tiresome.

Wanting an escape, Ryan drained his wine glass.

"Oh dear..."

He lamented.

"Please excuse me."

He turned and stepped out of the circle, heading straight for the nearest table before anyone could offer to fill his glass for him.

Michael watched the boy escape the group and move to get another drink. He wanted to go running to him, but he saw how flustered he was. Instead he just walked calmly to the same table and found his own drink.

Ryan took his third glass of wine of the party and turned to look for his brother. If Ryan was bored, he knew for certain that Frank was practically suicidal from boredom by now. Before he could spot him however, he came face to face with a beautiful young man he had never laid eyes on before. The man was maybe an inch taller than Ryan, but the way he held himself made him seem taller. His dark brown hair was slicked back with Macassar Oil, and he was wearing an identical suit to the purple brocade one that Ryan had tried to dress Frank in. It suited the stranger far better.

"Hello..."

Ryan spoke softly.

"I don't believe we've met. You must be one of the new brothers in town, yes?"

He offered his hand.

"Why yes. I am Michael Way and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Ryan smiled softly.

"My name is Ryan Iero. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He heard his brother's raised voice from across the room, and knew that the party wouldn't be lasting much longer. He glanced over, seeing Frank scowling angrily at William Fisher, a thirty year old cad from the next town North who had been pestering Frank on and off for the last four years now, to no avail. Ryan sighed and returned his attention to Michael Way.

"And how are you enjoying living in Colchester? I should think it's a little different from London. That's where you've moved from, yes?"

"Well aren't you a smart lad knowing that."

Mikey was impressed.

"Yes it is quite the difference. A bit on the boring side of I can admit. London had so much more to offer although...No one as enchanting as you Master Iero."

Ryan blushed slightly, then turned as Frank's voice rang throughout the room. He was just in time to see Frank's drink end up in Fisher's shocked face.

"Oh dear."

He turned back to Michael.

"Please excuse me; I think my brother has had a little much to drink."

"Your brother?"

Michael looked over where Ryan was, but only saw his brother looking amused.

"Well then I hope to see you again later."

Mikey bowed and watched Ryan walk away.

"What is it going to take for you to understand Master Fisher that I am not a prize to be taken by the first uncouth barbarian who desires to!"

Ryan rolled his eyes as he approached the scene. He had seen it far too often.

"Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be single. Do you want to be left on the shelf?"

Fisher smirked, trying to crowd Frank against the wall. Ryan knew he was going to regret that, but also knew that he couldn't get there in time to prevent what was about to happen.

"Pretty little thing am I? Well tell me Master Fisher..."

Frank lifted his knee and connected with Fisher's crotch. He watched the man go down groaning.

"...how pretty am I now?"

Frank pushed away from the wall and Fisher.

"Move!"

He pushed through the crowd and headed to the terrace. On his way he saw a stranger looking at him and smirking.

"Perhaps your eyes are more suited for a gallery for I am no painting."

Gerard raised an eyebrow. He always enjoyed a challenge, but he valued his family jewels too much to mess with the fiery boy, even if he <I>was</I> the prettiest thing he'd seen since arriving in this town.

Ryan followed Frank quickly out to the terrace.

"Frank. Calm down please."

He approached him cautiously.

"Did you hear what he said to me! He called me a trinket!"

Frank itched for a cigarette, but neither he nor Ryan were allowed to smoke at parties. It looked bad for their image. They could only smoke if they were offered one. Frank did not give a fig though.

"I'm going to my room for a smoke."

He knew he would get in trouble, but he would already be in trouble for what he did to Fisher.

"Frank. He's a cad. Ignore him. _Please_  don't spoil this for me?"

Frank groaned.

"Fine, I'll go for a walk in the garden then."

Frank knew he was not supposed to go without an escort, but it was better than his room for Ryan. Ryan sighed.

"Alright, just don't be long. You know mother will be mad."

"I won't. You have fun."

Ryan returned inside and came face to face again with Michael Way.

 “We have to stop meeting like this."

He joked, accepting another glass from a passing server.

"But what if I do not want to."

Michael had never been this bold before with anyone, but there was something about Ryan that made him want to know more about the boy.

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, maybe I should know a little about you then, before I decide if I wish to meet you again."

"Ryan, have you seen...oh, Master Way, how nice to see you. I trust you and your brother are enjoying our small town?"

"Yes Lady Iero. There is surprising beauty here that I did not expect."

Mikey looked at Ryan when he said this. Ryan blushed. He couldn't help it. To cover, he answered his mother's question.

"Oh Mother. Frank has just stepped outside for some air. I think the wine went to his head a little."

"Alone? Oh that boy, he should know that he is not allowed. Why any number of things could happen and what would he do?"

Ryan's mother seemed to be in a bit of a panic.

"Why Mrs. Iero. What a pleasure."

Gerard stepped up to face her.

"I have been meaning to introduce myself. I am Gerard Way. Thank you so much for inviting my brother and myself to your gathering."

He bowed , kissing the back of her hand before straightening.

"I was just on the terrace with your eldest son. I came in to fetch him a glass of water."

He smiled smoothly.

"He really is quite lovely, though a little...rambunctious?"

He suggested, smiling fondly.

"Oh, so you are with Frank. Good, I was afraid he was on his own. Well then, I shall not worry."

Lady Iero moved away to see other guests and Michael turned to Gerard.

"Please please Gee, be careful, you saw what happened earlier."

"Don't worry little brother. I shall protect my assets."

He winked at Michael, took two glasses of champagne from a passing server, then headed outside to find the feisty boy.

"That is your brother?"

Michael jumped as he suddenly remembered that Ryan was there and that he heard their interaction.

"Yes, my older brother."

"Well, I hope he knows how to duck."

Ryan giggled slightly.

* * *

Frank was sitting on the bench tossing rocks in the small pond. He watched the fish swim to it thinking it was food and then away. He wished he was a fish. They had no responsibilities to get married so that their little brothers could.

"Can I join you guys in there? I promise not to eat a lot."

"Can you hold your breath?"

Gerard asked, offering Frank a glass with a charming smile. Frank jumped at the voice. He looked up and saw the stranger on the wall. He made a face as he looked at the glass.

"What's in it?"

"Champagne of course."

Gerard took a sip of his own.

"You should only accept the best."

"If you think that you can get me drunk..."

"Not at all. I just thought you could use a drink after that unpleasant man in there."

Gerard frowned as he mentioned Fisher.

"And I wanted to see if you were alright."

Frank took the flute and sipped it. It was at the perfect temperature.

"Well then thank you, but perhaps you should have checked to see if Master Fisher is alright, not I Master..."

"Way. But you may call me Gerard."

Gerard bowed low, then stood up and smiled.

"And between you and me, I think that Master Fisher got what he deserved."

"Propriety states that you are to be addressed as Master Way Sir."

Frank took another sip.

"Wait, you are part of the new family in town. You came from London."

Frank looked out at the calm waters of the pond.

"I wanted to go to Oxford or Cambridge, but my mother said that my husband would not accept that I wanted an education instead of staying at home and caring for him and our family."

He finished his drink.

"So I have decided that I do not want a husband."

Frank stood up and handed Gerard the glass.

"Thank you Master Way. It was good to meet you."

Frank bowed and then walked away.

Gerard raised his eyebrows. Maybe the risk to his person was worth it after all. Taking a sip of his drink, he went after the shorter man.

"Master Iero. I told your mother that I was escorting you on your walk, so she would not worry."

He tilted his head to the right and cocked an eyebrow.

"Would you make a liar of me?"

Frank looked at Gerard.

"What you chose to make of yourself is not my concern Master Way."

Frank continued to make his way back to the house. He climbed the terrace stairs to the balcony and then entered the house.

"Well at least you are in one piece still."

Michael came up behind Gerard and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the balcony and gave a slight bow to where Ryan was. Ryan returned it and then he disappeared inside.

"Gee, I have never met a more enchanting creature. He is more lovely than all the boys in London."

"I tend to agree."

Gerard murmured, watching as Frank shot death glares at Fisher and drained another champagne glass.

"The only problem is, Ryan is not allowed to be presented into society until his brother has been wed off."

Michael sighed.

"After seeing what happened to Fisher, there is no way that anyone will ever tame that shrew."

Gerard smirked slightly.

"Would you be willing to place a wager on that, brother dear?"

Michael looked at his brother.

"What kind of wager?"

Gerard shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know...maybe something along the lines of..."

He ran his fingers through his long black hair, making out that he hadn't already thought of the terms.

"If I can tame him, you give me £5. If I cannot, then I will give you the larger bedroom."

He knew Michael was still smarting that he had lost it in the first wager they had when they arrived in town. Michael thought about it. He may be out of £5, but he would be free to court Ryan properly.

"I'll take that bet."

"Excellent."

Gerard said, offering his hand to seal the deal. Michael shook it. He looked again longingly where Ryan had stood. Gerard grinned as he saw the look on his brother's face. Whether he won or not, he knew this would prove to be quite the distraction from the boredom of this stupid little town. He looked up at Frank, who was in a disagreement with his mother and then stalked off,  and couldn't help but hope that he could win this bet. The boy was quite the most interesting creature he had ever met.

Frank looked out his window at the two brothers. They seemed to be closer than Ryan and he was. He kind of envied them. His door opened and Ryan walked in.

"Is the party over?"

"Not yet, but I've had enough, so I thought I would come see what you are doing."

Frank felt Ryan move up next to him and look out the window.

"They are interesting. Don't you think?”

He nodded toward the Way brothers.

"Interesting is the word."

Frank looked over and saw Ryan concentrating on the younger of the two.

"I see you have taken a fancy to the younger Way brother."

"He is very charming."

Ryan blushed lightly.

"I saw you talking to the elder...but I will not ask if you are interested, as I know you too well."

He smirked slightly, looking sideways at his brother.

"Well...he was interesting. He did not make a comment when I told him that I wanted to go to a university. That rather surprised me. Ryan was surprised more at Frank, than that.

"You _like_  him."

Frank looked back out and swore that the older Way look up and saw him. He quickly closed the drapes.

"I do not like him. I just said he was interesting."

Frank huffed and headed for his dressing salon.

"He is probably like all the other suitors around here."

"But what if he is not?"

Ryan asked, following behind.

"I would be quite surprised."

Frank entered his salon and closed the doors.


	3. Bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you mind stopping at the book store?"
> 
> This was Frank's chance to see if Gerard would question his quest for knowledge.
> 
> "Of course we can."
> 
> Gerard smiled.
> 
> "You enjoy to read?"
> 
> Frank smiled back.
> 
> "I find that expanding one’s mind is the greatest gift you can give yourself. Knowledge is power."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry this fic is taking a bit longer. We are still flushing out the details and fine tuning, plus we are making sure that our facts are accurate to the time period. All the books that are mentioned were around the turn of the century. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Must we go into town? It looks like rain today."

Frank grumbled as he got dressed. He wanted to stay in and read in the library. He fixed his hat on his head and made sure his lapels were straight. God forbid he look a sight in case a would be suitor happened upon him.

"Yes we must."

Ryan insisted as he straightened his scarf.

"I need a new pair of shoes, and you need...help."

He rolled his eyes and sorted Frank's tie.

"Shush up Ryan, I do not. Fine let's get this over with."

Frank continued to grumble as they left the second floor and headed to the carriage house.

* * *

"Come on Gee, we are going to be late...I mean, it is getting late and..."

"And what Michael?...you believe you will miss something interesting?...because I can assure you that nothing interesting has _ever_ happened in this town."

Gerard said, placing his hat on his head.

"No, I just want to get to the pub before all the good seats are taken that's all."

Michael practically dragged Gerard out of the house to the carriage.

*

*

*

"I thought we were going shopping. Now we are having a drink? Little brother, I think you have lost your mind."

Still grumbling Frank was led to the back of the pub and sat at a corner table. He was grateful for this though. It meant no one would see him. He watched as Ryan nervously scanned the place as if he was...looking for someone.

"Ryan...are we meeting someone here?"

"Um...no."

Ryan mumbled and wouldn't meet Frank's eyes.

"Not exactly."

At that moment a commotion was heard towards the front of the pub and two familiar figures came into view.

"There you are...I mean Master Iero, how nice to run into you today."

Michael blushed as he heard his older brother chuckle.

"Very smooth brother."

Gerard whispered behind his hand before smiling at the Ieros.

"Good afternoon gentlemen..."

He bowed slightly, touching the brim of his hat.

"What a pleasure to see you again..."

He met Frank's eyes.

"May I be permitted to buy you a drink?"

Frank had to chuckle. His brother had tried to structure a random encounter with the younger Way and failed. It was amusing to say the least.

"I do not see why not since we are here.”

Frank saw that Michael was a bit taken back. it seemed that he wanted to offer the drinks first, but his brother was a bit faster.

"Yes, thank you Master Way."

Ryan smiled.

"I will have a Coca Cola please."

He looked at Frank.

"Marcus Perry tried it when he visited his aunt in London last week, and he says it's very good. They just got it in here, I'm told."

"Sounds good, I will have one too."

Mikey pulled the chair out for Ryan to sit. Frank rolled his eyes again.

"Do you ever drink anything that a man would Ryan?"

Frank looked at Gerard.

"I'll have an old Fashion."

Ryan pouted.

"I just want to try it. I'm curious."

"You can have whatever you wish Young Master."

Gerard smiled at Ryan, then turned to go to the bar.

"You are aware Master Way that it contains no alcohol right?"

Michael faltered a bit.

"No, but I am sure that it is delicious none the same."

Ryan smiled. He really hoped that Marcus had good taste. Gerard returned with a small silver tray with four glasses. He placed the tray down on the table and gave each man his drink. He was kind of curious about this Coca Cola stuff, but not enough to forgo his cognac in favor of the girl's drink. He watched as Mikey and Ryan took their first sips.

"Is it nice?"

He asked, before raising his glass in cheers to Frank.

"It's sweet and it has a bit of a kick to it. It would probably taste good with the cognac. Here try it."

Michael hands his drink to his brother. Gerard took the glass and tasted it.

"Not bad. But it's a little too sweet for my liking."

He handed it back and looked at Frank with a smile.

"Are _you_ going to try it?"

"No, I prefer my bitters."

"How much better can it be with all that fruit floating in the glass?"

Frank sputtered into his drink and he heard Ryan chuckle. He downed the drink and then stood up.

"Good day gentlemen."

He started for the door. That was a mistake.

"Well well, Master Iero. What brings you out here without an escort?"

If there was anyone worse than Fisher it was Saporta. Frank knew that he had his eye on Ryan, but also knew that Frank would not let him get anywhere near him.

"Master Saporta. I didn't know they let you out without your leash."

Saporta laughed.

"Ah Cousin Frank, witty as ever. I see the years have only managed to sharpen your tongue. Have they done anything else to it?"

Gerard stood, seeing the tall man crowding Frank.

"Excuse me."

He shot Mikey a glare and bowed to Ryan then headed over toward Frank and the man he hadn't had the displeasure of meeting yet.

"Is everything alright Master Iero? I will happily escort you home if you desire."

"And who do we have here? Are you taking our charming Frankie out?"

Frank bristled visibly at the informal address.

"So this means that I am free to give my regards to your gentle brother."

"You will not so much as breathe the same air as my brother _Cousin_  Gabriel."

Gerard raised an eyebrow at the uncouth gentleman.

"My name is Way, and I do believe that the young master is otherwise engaged at this moment."

He looked over at the table to see Ryan and Mikey talking and smiling together. He turned back.

"And I am just about to escort Master Iero home, so, if you will excuse us?"

"But I do not see young Master Iero's escort. Surly he cannot be with a gentleman alone. He has not been presented. It is my duty to stay then and make sure all is in accordance with propriety. Excuse me gentlemen."

Before Frank had a chance to protest, Gabriel made his way over to the table. He moved between Ryan and Michael and struck up and conversation. Ryan looked uncomfortable and Michael looked angry.

Gerard saw the anger on Frank's face too.

"Do you wish to join them again?"

Frank wanted to more than anything, but he had to believe that Michael could take care of Ryan if he would have any chance.

"No, if you are sure Michael can handle himself than I trust your judgement."

Gerard smiled, offering a small bow.

"Michael is very capable of looking after young Master Iero. Please do not worry."

He offered his arm.

"May I escort you home sir?"

Frank looked warily at the older man, but then placed his hand on the inside of his arm.

"Would you mind stopping at the book store?"

This was Frank's chance to see if Gerard would question his quest for knowledge.

"Of course we can."

Gerard smiled.

"You enjoy to read?"

Frank smiled back.

"I find that expanding one’s mind is the greatest gift you can give yourself. Knowledge is power."

Frank blushed a little. The truth was a smart man turned him on, but he had yet to find someone intellectually stimulating and treated him as an equal.

"I quite agree."

Gerard nodded.

"I love to read myself actually. I have just finished reading a book called Dracula...have you read it?"

"I...have actually. I quite enjoyed it. Are you into the macabre Master Way?"

"The macabre? Oh yes, I love things of that nature. I actually have quite a collection of books in that vein. I could lend you some if you were interested?"

"I would actually thank you."

They arrived at the book shop and Frank saw several of his so called friends in the romance section. He tried to sneak past them, but ended up tripping on the corner of one of the book cases. Gerard caught Frank's arm, preventing him from falling.

"Are you alright?"

"Well well well, look who we have here."

Victor said, nudging his brother Mike as they headed toward Frank.

"It's the little shrew...and...?"

Mike flashed a seductive smile at Gerard.

Gerard raised an eyebrow. He wasn't impressed.

"Way."

He said coolly, before turning back to Frank.

"Shall we?"

He indicated the supernatural and horror section at the back of the little shop. Frank was shocked that Gerard was not taken back by their youthful good looks. They were both closer to marital age then Frank was. He knew though that this was not over by a long shot. As they turned to leave he heard a voice clear the air.

"Little shrew thinks he's got a chance."

Victor smirked and Mike laughed.

"He has more chance to fly."

Mike replied. Frank tried to ignore them. He didn't want to be a trophy husband like they wanted to, but it still hurt.

"He's too old. No one will have him now."

The men laughed. Gerard had heard enough. He turned to Frank.

"Please excuse me my dear."

He bowed slightly, bringing Frank's hand up to his lips and kissing the back softly, his eyes holding Frank's gaze...then he let go and turned to the other men. He'd never met them before, and for that he was thankful, but even propriety would quiet his tongue it the face of such bile.

"Gentleman. I am unaware as to who taught you your manners, but I feel confident that they would be quite ashamed right now."

He turned away, then back.

"And if it is any of your business, _I_  would find it an honor to have Master Iero properly on my arm. Now, if you will excuse us."

He turned his back on them and returned to Frank's side with a gentle smile.

"I do apologize. That scene should not have happened. If you wish to go home now, I will escort you."

"I...no, no please I would like to continue."

Gerard smiled, offering his arm.

"Shall we then?"

Frank could feel the seething behind him, but he did not care. Gerard led him to the back where the mysteries and horror were kept. His face lit up and he let go of Gerard's hand as he saw the newest book by Bram Stoker.

"Oh, I have been looking for this!"

The black and white cover of Lair of the White Worm glistened in his pale hands. The Turn of the Screw joined it along with The Man Who Was Thursday. Frank wanted more, but his hands were quite full. Gerard grinned. To see the smaller man so happy and excited was something that lighted his heart.

"You really know your books. I am impressed. I feared that no one in this town would appreciate the genre."

"Oh I think it is the most amazing style of writing cause it has no formula. All those romance book are boring cause you know what will happen. With horror, you never know if the victim will live or escape!"

"Yes, indeed. I have a personal favorite, though I'm not sure if you would've read it."

Gerard though it so rare and delightful to find someone to speak to about his books, as not even his brother shared his love of this kind of story.

"It is called The Picture of Dorian Grey. It was written by Oscar Wilde. Do you know of it?"

Frank blushed. He knew that book well. In fact he had the uncensored version, which if anyone knew could cause a scandal for him.

"Uh, yes, I...know of that book."

Frank looked away and quickly changed the subject.

"I also enjoyed Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. It was a great explanation of the duality of mankind. Have you read it?"

"Oh yes. By Robert Louis Stevenson? An amazing read."

Gerard was loving this.

"And have you read The Great God Pan and the Hill of Dreams by Arthur Machen? It is unfortunately not well liked by society as a whole, but I think it is rather extraordinary."

Again Frank blushed. This was another book that he had in his possession that he did not talk about. Ryan found out and accused him of being beneath his station in its contents.

"Um..."

Strangely he was saved by someone that he did not want to see, another suitor that desired his hand and heritage. He tried hard not to ground his teeth along with his greeting.

"Good afternoon Professor Hartwell."

His name may have contained a heart sound, but he had none as far as Frank was concerned. He, out of all the suitors voiced the biggest dislike of Frank's want for an education. Gerard stiffened. He had actually met the professor, and did not like the man.

"Well good afternoon Master Iero. Are you keeping well?"

"I am fine thank you Professor."

"Are you keeping Master Way company while he buys books or do you still insist upon reading them yourself?"

"I am adding to my collection if you must inquire Professor."

Gerard spoke crispy to this new intruder of their day.

"I believe have found a kindred spirit in Master Iero. He shares my love of the darker novels."

He smiled down at Frank.

Frank was a bit taken back by what Gerard said, but the look of Professor Hartwell’s face was worth the lie.

"We should get going now Master Way. We want to have plenty of time to read and discuss these books over tea."

Frank courageously gave his three books to Gerard to hold and then took his arm.

"It was nice to see you Professor Hartwell."

"Uh yes, of course. I must not keep you."

The professor said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Good day Professor."

Gerard tipped his hat then lead Frank away.

"I really dislike that man."

He whispered, once they were out of earshot.

"I can tell."

They walked past the Veil brothers and up to the clerk.

"Will there be anything else for you and the missus?"

Frank looked up shocked.

"Oh no, Master Way and I are not together."

"Oh...pardon me then."

"Yet."

Gerard murmured, just loud enough for Frank alone to hear. Frank was stunned. He watched the clerk wrap their purchases separately. Frank knew he had to get away from Gerard now.

"Well than Master Way, it was nice to see you again."

Frank grabbed his purchase and quickly went out the door. He hailed the family carriage, not thinking about his brother and headed home.

* * *

Gerard walked back into the pub feeling slightly confused. He had thought things were going well with Frank. He saw his brother and the younger Iero still sat at the table...along with that creep, Gabriel.

"Gentlemen..."

He smiled at his brother and Ryan.

"Master Saporta."

Gerard looked at the other man as if he was something he had just stepped in. Michael spoke to him with razors in his throat.

"Gerard, good of you to join us. We were just having a conversation about the older Iero brother."

"Yes, I was saying that it is such a pity that he prefers to fill his head and time with pointless activities, unlike _our_  young Master Iero here, who has learned many fine arts like needle point, calligraphy, and preparations for social gatherings. _He_  is going to make a fine decoration to a gentleman's arm someday soon."

Gerard was beginning to sense a theme here.

"I am certain he is, though I myself have found the elder Iero brother to be quite lovely, and quite stimulating to converse with. He and I share a love of a good book."

"Frank _does_  love to read."

Ryan confirmed.

"Though I despair about _what_  he reads sometimes."

"See, thus proving further that our young Master Iero is the one with the true intellect."

Gabriel picked up Ryan hand and kissed it lightly. Michael bristled at this blatant display of courtship.

"Well it has been fun gentlemen, but I fear the hour grows late and we must get our young Master back to his home."

"Most certainly."

Gerard nodded once in agreement.

"It was a...pleasure to meet you Master Saporta."

Gerard tried not to sound _too_  sarcastic. He stood up from the table.

"Young Master Iero, would you allow my brother and I to escort you home, as it seems that your brother has taken your carriage home already."

Ryan huffed slightly; this was typical of Frank in his view. He smiled sweetly despite his annoyance.

"I am sure that would be lovely. Thank you."

Truth was that he was happy to get away from Gabriel.

"Well then, I guess I will see you at the next family dinner… _Cousin_ Ryan."

Michael turned his head quickly. He looked at Gerard, but it seemed he already had this information.

"Oh, you did not know? One of Young Master Iero's cousins in married to mine. **WE** are practically already family...I would just rather make it more official."

He kissed Ryan's hand again and then left smirking that he had that last trick up his sleeve.

"Ryan...I mean Master Iero is this true?"

"Unfortunately it is."

Ryan said, glumly.

"He has been trying to pursue me for quite a while now, despite the fact that I have yet to be presented."

He looked from Michael to Gerard, then back.

"He is quite the pest."

"Well then allow me to step on him."

Michael tried to come off as firm, but instead it was amusing.

"What brother..."

Gerard chuckled.

"…with _your_  little feet?"

Ryan giggled, peering down at Mikey's feet, then Gerard's. He thought they both had rather _large_  feet actually. He wondered if the saying about men with big feet had any truth to it. He blushed pink. Michael sputtered.

"Can we just get home before my flesh becomes so crimson that they think I am ill."

Michael realized that he said home and not Ryan's home. Gerard raised an eyebrow at him. He'd noticed the slip too. Ryan hadn't.

"Apart from Master Saporta's presence, today has been rather pleasant...don't you agree?"

Ryan asked, looking between the brothers as they headed toward the Way's carriage.

"I would say that I learned a great many things."

Michael got into the carriage first and then lent his hand to Ryan. Gerard climbed in last. Usually, he would be looking at the younger man's bottom as he climbed up in front of him, but his mind kept flashing back to the happy excitement Frank had displayed in the bookshop. He couldn't get the older Iero out of his thoughts.

"Well then, let's get you home."

Michael corrected himself that time. Ryan smiled as he settled on the seat opposite the Ways. He looked at Gerard.

"I hope my brother was not too rude."

Gerard frowned slightly.

"Not at all. He was delightful company."

"Oh..."

Ryan was taken aback.

"Well, that is good then."

Silence fell over the carriage as they made their way back to the Iero manor.


	4. Propriety Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So they accompanied you to the store?"
> 
> Frank did not want to tell his mother that he had planned to leave Ryan with Michael so he left that part out.
> 
> "Yes and was very chivalrous about it."
> 
> "Well then, you must write a letter of thanks. Propriety demands it."
> 
> "Actually, I wanted to invite them to tea on Saturday."
> 
> Frank's mother smiled.
> 
> "I think that is a lovely idea. I shall extend an invitation to them as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Frank is trying to figure out a way to make up for how he behaved the other day. Answer? Invite the Ways to tea.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank woke up the next morning feeling guilty. He had lashed out at Gerard for no real reason. His temper once again getting him in trouble. As he got dressed for the day he thought about what happened.

_;"Oh no, Master Way and I are not together."_

_”Yet."_

Frank shivered. Why would Gerard say something like that? It was inappropriate, and yet...Frank felt his heart speed up again. He shook it off and headed downstairs to breakfast.

"It seems like there will be no rain on Saturday, so we can have tea in the garden."

"Very good Lady Iero."

Frank heard his mother talking about the get together Saturday. Perhaps he could use the opportunity to apologize to Gerard for his behavior.

"Frank, have you seen your brother yet?"

"No mother, he must still be getting dressed. He does like to take his time."

"Yes, well I hope that his husband will understand."

Frank avoids rolling his eyes.

"Mother, yesterday when Ryan and I were in town, we ran into the Ways."

"Oh? What were you in town for?"

"Well Ryan wanted to do some shopping and I wanted to visit the book store."

"Oh Frank, not more of this infatuation with monsters."

"I'll have you know mother, that the older Way brother has an interest in the same genre and we had a lovely conversation about it."

"So they accompanied you to the store?"

Frank did not want to tell his mother that he had planned to leave Ryan with Michael so he left that part out.

"Yes and was very chivalrous about it."

"Well then, you must write a letter of thanks. Propriety demands it."

"Actually, I wanted to invite them to tea on Saturday."

Frank's mother smiled.

"I think that is a lovely idea. I shall extend an invitation to them as well."

"Thank you mother."

"Now go see what's keeping your brother."

"Yes mother."

Frank headed up the stairs satisfied how it all went.

*

*

*

"Thank you."

Michael takes the letter from the courier and brings it to the salon where Gerard is lounging.

"We have received an invitation to tea on Saturday at the Iero Estate."

Gerard sipped his drink and smiled.

"Well, won't _that_ be lovely."

He quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

"And it will bring us both closer to those pretty boys...you to Ryan, and me to Frank."

He smirked, as getting _close_ to Frank had been on his mind rather a lot since he'd first met the feisty younger man.

"Gee...that fellow Saporta will be there too remember?"

Gerard scowled.

"I remember. I have a feeling that he and I are _not_ going to become good friends."

"Ryan was terribly bothered by him. He was not being a gentlemen after you and Frank left. He took liberties unbecoming."

Gerard sat up, swinging his feet down onto the floor...he stared intently at Michael.

" _What_ liberties?"

He demanded crisply.

"He touched his shoulder and ran a hand over his hair. I didn't know what to do cause they are family."

Gerard's lip curled in annoyance.

"If it had been Frank that he had touched in that manner, I would have punched the man."

"And that is another reason that we do not live in London anymore, your temper."

Gerard huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Just because _you_ don't have emotions, does not mean that I must hide mine also."

Michael made a fist with both hands.

"I don’t have emotions? I don’t have emotions!? Just because I did not grab that barbarian and throw him over the bar like I wanted to does not mean that I did not care what was happening to Ryan!"

"Then try showing it once in a while Michael."

Gerard stood up and turned to leave, then turned back.

"If you believe young Ryan worth fighting for...then fight, and prove to him that you are able to protect him if needs be."

He turned then and walked out.

* * *

"Master Saporta, the Veil Brothers are here."

"Thank you. Show them into the salon."

The servant bowed and Gabriel turned back to fixing his cravat. He heard that they had a run in with Frank at the book store, and he wanted to know more.

"Gentlemen, welcome to my home. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you Master Saporta. We were pleasantly surprised to receive your invitation."

Victor smiled, taking a seat with his brother on the lounger.

"Well, it has been a while since the Benson's Spring gathering and I felt ashamed that I had not extended the invitation earlier."

Victor and Mike smiled, fluttering their lashes like giddy school girls.

"It was a very welcome invitation."

"Well then, while we are waiting for the tea and cakes to be served, why don’t you fill me in on all that I have missed."

Victor had a feeling that this was the true purpose of today's invitation...he may be a mean bitch and a gossip, but he wasn't stupid.

"Well..."

He began.

"My brother, Mike and I were in the book shop the other day, when who should come in but Frank Iero...and the elder Master Way... _together_.”

Victor smiled smugly as he passed on his gossip.

"The three of us found it quite shocking, didn't we Mike?"

He turned to prompt his brother.

"Oh yes...highly inappropriate for Master Iero to be out with a man without an escort."

"And they were both looking at those horrible macabre stories...quite tasteless."

Victor turned his nose up at the very idea.

"I am rather surprised to hear that Master Way condones this behavior of a proper young man."

Truth was that Gabriel knew of Frank's obsession from Ryan.

"More than condone it...he seemed to _like_ it."

Victor said with distain.

"Well, that is interesting."

The tea arrived at that moment. Gabriel kept watching Victor. He seemed to be the most bothered by it. He could use that to his advantage. He turned and addressed the older Veil brother.

"Master Fuentes, I am having tea on Saturday at the Iero Estate. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me there. I feel that this is information that Lady Iero should know about, but I fear that it would come off as crass if I were to divulge it."

Victor, always more than happy to cause mischief, especially for Frank, smiled.

"Why of course Master Saporta. I would be delighted to accompany you. And I agree that Lady Iero _should_ ; be informed of this."

"Well then, my carriage and I shall pick you up that afternoon. Now, shall we indulge?"

"Certainly."

Victor and Mike both smiled as they accepted their tea and drank.

_***Time Stamp: Saturday***_

Frank was nervous. It was stupid, he shouldn't be, but he had not seen Gerard since Tuesday and it felt like Saturday was forever and a day away back then, but now it was the day and he sighed as he knocked on his brother's door.

Ryan was sat at his dressing table, brushing his hear in the mirror.

"Enter."

Frank took a deep breath.

"I need help."

He stood there wearing one vest and holding up two.

"Which one for tea?"

Ryan grinned, putting down his brush to clap his hands excitedly.

"The red one... _definitely_ the red one. I keep telling you that you need more color."

Frank looked at the two.

"But isn't it a bit too dressy for tea?"

Frank really had no idea. Ryan frowned slightly.

"Why ask me if you do not trust my judgement? Need I remind you that I am far more familiar with today's fashions than you are?"

"You are, I just don't want Ger...everyone to be amused by me."

Ryan softened, smiling as he stood to walk to his brother. He placed his hands on Frank's upper arms and looked down at him sympathetically.

"Do not worry. They will not."

He smiled wider.

"And I am sure that Master Gerard will like the red vest."

Frank blushed.

"Who cares what he thinks."

Frank stormed out of the room shutting the door hard. Ryan laughed lightly as he returned to readying himself.

* * *

"Do I look okay Gee? Should I have gone with something darker? Maybe I should have worn the blue?"

Gerard turned from his mirror in a black longer line waistcoat over a deep red shirt. He looked at his brother's outfit and smirked slightly.

"Well Michael...if your intention is to look like a preening peacock, then well done...you have succeeded marvelously."

"You are the worst big brother in the world."

Michael stormed away.

"I bet that Frank hates it!"

He slammed the door to his dressing salon. Gerard frowned, turning to look at himself in the mirror again. After a minute he smiled and shook his head.

"No, he'll love it."

He said confidently to his reflection before turning around and leaving his room.

*

*

*

Frank was trying not to pace. He was anxious enough though.

"Announcing Master Gabriel Saporta and Master Victor Fuentes."

Frank's head practically spun around when he heard Victor’s name. He groaned internally as the two people he despised most in the world walked up and greeted their mother.

"Lady Iero, don’t you look beautiful."

"Master Saporta, so nice of you to bring a guest."

"I do hope you don’t mind, but Master Fuentes did me a favor and propriety withstanding..."

"I was happy to accept the invitation."

Victor said with a smile.

"It is a pleasure as always Lady Iero."

Frank watched as Gabriel oiled his way up to them. He bent over and kissed Ryan's hand first, lingering a little too long. Then he moved to Frank.

"Cousin Frank. Always a pleasure."

"Master Saporta. I see you are still choosing last year’s fashion of long tails."

Gabriel internally winced.

"Well, perhaps I am trying to bring it back. Sometimes, the old is just perfect for the new..."

He turned and looked at Ryan.

"...wouldn't you agree Cousin Ryan?"

Ryan resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I am afraid that I differ in my opinion Master Saporta. I believe that the old belongs with the old, and the new with the new."

He turned to look at Frank.

"Do you agree brother?"

"Announcing Master Gerard Way and Master Michael Way."

Frank was saved from answering as the Way Brother's appeared. To Frank's horror, Gerard was wearing long tails as well.

"Master Way. So nice to see you again."

Lady Iero greeted them promptly.

"Good afternoon Lady Iero..."

Gerard smiled, bowing and kissing the back of her hand.

"It was such a delight to receive your invitation. Everyone in town has been so kind and welcoming to us since we arrived."

"I hope they have been. You already know my sons, but I don’t believe you have met my cousin. He was not at the party last weekend. This is Master Gabriel Saporta and this is Victor Fuentes of the Veil Estate."

"Actually, we _have_ had the...pleasure."

Gerard said as politely as possible, really just wanting to punch Gabriel and ignore Victor.

"Gentlemen."

He nodded to them, his smile looking rather forced.

"Master Way, I see we have the same fashion taste. Why Cousin Frank was just saying that he loathes this style...weren't you Cousin Frank."

"I..."

Frank looked at Ryan for help. Ryan knew his brother well enough to know that he didn't know how to keep his opinion, yet not insult Master Way's taste at the same time.

"Oh Cousin Gabriel..."

Ryan said with a sweet smile.

"You are silly. Master Way's waistcoat is in a _much_ more modern style...you cannot compare it to your more traditional attire."

"We did do some extensive research before we left London to make sure that our personal tailor was up to date on the latest in men's fashion. My brother's vest as well as mine is quite the fashion in Paris right now."

Michael walked up to Victor, who he had not met yet.

"Enchanted to meet an acquaintance of the Iero Family."

He leaned over and kissed his hand. He then walked to Ryan.

"It has already been too long Young Master Iero."

Victor felt a flash of jealousy the second that Michael left him to greet Ryan. He decided that the younger Way would be his, no matter who he had to step on to get him.

"Hello Master Way..."

Ryan blushed as Michael kissed his hand.

"I am glad you could join us today."

"I _really_ like the blue of your vest. It suits you."

He smiled.

"Well now that everyone is here we can serve tea."

Gerard helped to seat Lady Iero and then took the seat next to her as the honored guest. Michael did the same on her other side. Frank was next to Gerard and Ryan next to Michael. Michael sat Victor next to Ryan since he thought they were friends. That left Gabriel to sit next to Frank.

"Well isn't this nice?"

Victor smiled.

"What a lovely layout Lady Way."

Ryan rolled his eyes, taking a cucumber sandwich from one of the serving plates.

"I was told that you throw the most lavish Spring soirees in town Lady Iero. I am sorry that we missed it."

Michael turned to Ryan.

"Would you like sugar?"

"Yes please."

Ryan smiled, nodding slightly.

"And you may have missed our spring gathering, but you are here in plenty of time for our summer garden parties. I _do_ hope you and your brother will be able to attend?"

"Of course we will, won't we Gerard?"

"Hmm?"

Gerard drew his attention back from watching Frank out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh yes, of course we would _love_ to come."

His eyes drifted back to watch Frank sipping his tea.

"Would you like sugar as well?"

Michal offered the bowl of cubes to Frank. Frank started to answer, but was cut off by Gabriel.

"Oh no Master Way, Cousin Frank does not take sugar. He likes things to be bitter."

Gerard frowned slightly...he didn't like Gabriel addressing Frank so informally, even if they _were_ related. He was pretty sure that Frank would take exception to having the other man speak _for_ him too.

"You are a little out of touch Master Saporta..."

Ryan spoke up.

"Frank has recently started taking a little sugar in his tea on occasion. Haven't you brother?"

"I have, I find a little sugar helps take some bitterness away."

"Such as in your harder drinks?"

Frank scowled when Victor spoke.

"Frank, have you been imbibing again?"

Lady Iero seemed to be upset.

"I am afraid that was _my_ fault Lady Iero..."

Gerard spoke apologetically.

"I bought us all drinks at the public house the other day. I apologize if I was out of line, but it _was_ a rather warm day."

"I can attest that your youngest only had a sweet confection called Cola, which contained no spirits."

"Well I am certainly pleased to hear this."

Lady Iero seems satisfied.

"By the way...did you find what you were looking for in the bookshop the other day?"

Victor asked sweetly as he looked between Gerard and Frank. Gerard raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes. Thank you for asking. Did you find something to _your_ ; taste?"

"I am afraid not..."

Victor sighed.

"My attentions were rather distracted."

Frank bit hard on the cookie that he had in his mouth.

"Distracted how my dear?"

"Yes Master Fuentes, please go on."

Gabriel had a leer that made Frank uneasy.

"Well..."

Victor leaned forward slightly as he answered.

"I was a little taken aback to see Master Way and Master Iero together without a chaperone. I wasn't aware that they were that well acquainted."

Gerard stiffened.

"Well Cousin Ryan with the younger Master Way counts as that for propriety sakes."

Now Michael froze.

"Well, I ran into Master Way and Cousin Ryan in the Public House, but Cousin Frank was nowhere to be seen."

Frank bristled.

"Actually, that is not quite true."

Gerard said, his hackles well and truly up now.

"Master Saporta arrived at the public house before Master Iero and myself left. He stayed as chaperone for my brother and young Master Iero."

He nodded toward Michael and Ryan, getting them out of trouble.

"Myself and Master Iero..."

He turned to smile softly at Frank.

"...stepped outside to take some air, as it was a little stuffy inside. We walked a little and I mentioned that I was looking for a particular book...Master Iero told me of the bookshop, and accompanied me as I was unaware of the establishment. He was really quite helpful, and we discovered a similar taste in literature."

"But Frank, did you not tell me you were planning to go to the bookshop anyway?"

"I did mother, with Ryan, but since Master Way was being so kind to me, I felt that declining his simple request would be rude in itself."

Michael was impressed that they were able to dance their way out of this one.

"It was just a shame that you developed a headache and had to return home in your carriage before we could return to your brother."

Gerard said smoothly.

"I hope it did not last long?"

"Ah, no, I had the driver stop at the apothecary on the way and picked up some powder."

Gerard smiled.

"I am glad to hear that. You were missed though, I can assure you."

He offered a warm smile, their eyes locked for a moment.

"And it was very good of both of you to see me home."

Ryan added with a smile, looking from one Way to the other.

"Thank you."

Gabriel smiled at everyone at the table, but inside he was seething. Both Ways had managed to wiggle out Iero brothers out of trouble. This could pose a problem…but perhaps not. He noticed that Victor, who had been enraptured by the youngest Way at first, was now impressed with the oldest. Gabriel’s smile turned genuine there. He could use this information to his advantage.


	5. In The Spirit of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Spirit no!”
> 
> Gerard's eyes widened as he tried to back up...but he just wasn't quick enough, and the next he knew, the mare's left front hoof connected with his chin, sending him backward into the water with a splash, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So whatever Gabriel and The Veil Brothers had planned will go into action this chapter...but will it all work out? @~@
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Something is going on with the four of them."

Gabe grumbled as he fixed his cravat.

"I almost had Ryan last year and then his spinster of a brother had to ruin that."

"Isn't that because you _had_ Frank already?"

Gabriel turned around and looked at the creature lounging in his bed...well not his master bedroom in his childhood home, they were in one of the guest houses on the estate.

"And where did you hear that my dear?"

He slinked up to the bed impressed with the boy's knowledge. He sat down next to him and caressed his cheek.

"I hear things."

The boy said simply, stretching his arms up and arching his back languidly.

"Gossip gets around."

"And what did you hear that I did to the older Iero brother?"

The boy smirked.

"I heard that you took his virginity."

"That would be a terrible thing to do to a helpless maiden fresh into society."

The boy rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yes it would, wouldn't it...That does not mean that you did not do it."

He moved onto his hands and knees and crawled toward Gabriel, a lustful look in his eyes.

"After all, it would not be the first or _last_ flower that you have...plucked."

He climbed into the older man's lap as he breathed the last word.

"It could be though if I could get the younger Iero brother. He may set me on a path of morality and righteousness."

"And wouldn't _that_ be a shame."

The boy murmured in Gabriel's ear, before licking the lobe.

"You are too much my dear. You are going to wear me out."

The boy smirked.

"I do try."

He giggled after a moment then climbed off of Gabriel's lap and crossed the room, naked, to grab a cigarette from the Gay Boy's pack he'd placed on the mantle. He withdrew a white stick and placed it between his pink lips before picking up a fire lighter, lighting it in the fireplace, then lighting his cigarette. He turned back to face Gabriel.

"But if you have your... _heart_..."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"...set on young Ryan, then maybe we can be of assistance to each other."

"I am intrigued. What do you get out of this agreement?"

The boy grinned wickedly.

"I get Gerard Way, and my brother gets Michael Way."

Gabriel looked down at Victor.

"Brother's for brothers huh?"

Victor grinned.

"Exactly!"

"Well I know what you want, and you gave me what I want from you, but what do I get from your brother?"

Gabriel had a reputation for asking for a lot before he delivered on anything in business. Once he did though, people were astounded.

Victor smirked, taking a drag of his smoke.

"Well, if all goes to plan, you will have Ryan, Mike and I will have the Ways, and Frank...will have nothing."

He took a last drag before flicking the butt into the fireplace.

"Isn't that what you want?"

He cooed, running his index finger down Gabriel's bare chest.

"What I want is your brother's loyalty as well."

Gabriel plucked the cigarette from Victor's fingers and took a drag himself.

"You will have it, and him too..."

Victor giggled.

"...if I know my brother even a little bit."

"Then I think we have an agreement."

Victor grinned as he slipped down onto his knees.

"Let us celebrate our deal."

He wiggled his eyebrows as he took the older man into his mouth with a moan.

*

*

*

Frank watched as Ryan excitedly got dressed. They were going on a country trip to Sussex and staying at the Way's relatives. Both of the boys were already packed and now they were just waiting for the Way's carriage to arrive.

"Do I look alright Frank?...I really want to make a good impression."

Ryan spun to face his brother, teeth worrying his lower lip nervously.

"Is that one of those modern fashions coming out of Paris?"

Ryan nodded enthusiastically.

"It is, yes...Do you like it?"

"I think that Michael will like it very much."

Frank brushed himself off.

"What do you think of mine?"

He didn't add that he was concerned about a certain older Way's opinion.

"I believe that _Gerard_ will approve."

"I do not care what the older Way thinks of any gentlemen for that matter. I dress for myself."\

"Of course."

Ryan rolled his eyes as he turned back to his mirror.

Frank looked at his reflection again and saw a little stubble. He quickly moved to the mirror and basin and shaved again. Ryan turned and saw this..

"Hold on, let me do that...you will cut yourself."

He stepped over, tutting, and took the straight razor from his brother's fingers, motioning for him to sit down.

"I have been shaving longer than you, you know."

Frank huffed, but sat down as he was instructed.

"And yet, you still manage to miss that one spot on your neck...every time."

Ryan grinned, dipping the razor into the water bowl then using his other hand to tilt Frank's face to the angle he desired.

"Shush now brother...let me work."

"But we will be late..."

"If they are true gentlemen, they will wait."

Ryan said with finality as he set about shaving Frank's face to baby-smoothness.

* * *

"Hurry Michael or we will be late."

Gerard kept looking at his watch and then looking as Michael continued to peruse the florist looking for the perfect bouquet for Ryan.

"They ought to like this pretty bunch."

"I do know they like purple, but still, the yellow has such a brightness to it."

"I can bring them togever f'ya govna."

"Yes, yes I think that will work."

Michael watched the flower woman put the two bundles together in a pretty arrangement.

"I added some white to it too govna."

Michael took the bunch from the old woman.

"Perfect."

Gerard was stood with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Are you _finally_ done Michael?...Do you not wish to spend another hour choosing ribbon like a woman?"

Michael turned to his brother and scoffed.

"You are just upset because you know that the elder Iero would not take any gifts from you."

Gerard smirked slightly, patting his overcoat's pocket.

"Oh, I have a gift for him...do not worry yourself about that."

"'ere you are govna."

Michael paid the woman and then climbed back into the carriage.

"Good. Now let us go."

Gerard huffed, knocking on the ceiling of the carriage to tell their driver to continue their journey.

The carriage takes off and Michael leans and looks out the window dreaming of how Ryan will react to the flowers.

* * *

"Alright Gabriel, the wheel is well and truly stuck. You should leave now, before the Ways arrive."

Victor smirked at his sometime lover as he and his brother sat in their open carriage, half way across the ford, with one wheel buried in the loose mud of the river bed.

"Good luck boy's, I hope you get your...Ways."

Gabriel smirked and then kissed Victor. He then turned to Mike.

"And you and I have a rendezvous soon my dear."

Mike winked in return...he was even more flirtatious than his brother, if that were possible.

"Indeed. I look forward to it Master Saporta."

Gabriel helped himself to a taste of the boy's lips and then he was mounting his horse and was gone.

"And now we wait."

Victor sighed as the brothers awaited their rescue.

*

*

*

Gerard was almost falling asleep to the rattle of their carriage along the small tracked road, when he was jostled awake by it coming to a sudden halt.

"What on Earth?"

He frowned, glaring at his brother as if this was somehow his fault.

"There seems to be a carriage stuck in the Ford Sirs."

"We best go see if the occupants are alright."

Michael opened up the door of the carriage and climbed out. Rolling his eyes, Gerard reluctantly followed. As he rounded the front of their carriage, patting the grey mare as he passed, he felt like laughing at the sight before them...Out of everyone that could get stuck in this predicament, he felt that the Veil brothers deserved it the most. He schooled his face though, as they appeared to be genuinely distressed, and joined his brother in gong to their assistance...It was only Gentlemanly, after all.

"Oh my. Whatever has occurred?"

He asked, somehow keeping the amusement from his voice.

"The wheel is stuck..."

Victor simpered.

"Well then, let's get it unstuck shall we?"

Michael takes off his coat and rolls up his sleeves. He then crouches down to take a closer look.

"Looks like it will take some feat of strength to get this out."

"I guess you will just have to live here then."

Gerard said, as seriously as he could.

"Gerard Arthur Way, I am surprised at you!"

Michael was embarrassed. He turned to the brothers who were clearly upset with their predicament.

"Please excuse the rudeness of my sibling. He was not able to connect his head to his heart this morning."

"I was _joking_ brother..."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Did you leave your sense of humor at home this morning?"

He tutted, stepping over to the Veil brother's horses and taking the harness of one in his firm grip.

"Now..."

He turned to their own driver.

"Phillip, would you assist my brother in pushing the carriage, while I convince these beautiful animals to pull a little harder?"

"Ya Sir Master Way, but be careful, ya knows ‘ow skittish the ‘orses can be."

Phillip got down with Michael and began to push on the wooden wheel as Gerard persuaded the black mares to move. It seemed like it was working till a crack was heard and the wheel broke in half causing the carriage to jolt and Michael and Phillip to fall forward into the mire. The Veil brother's screamed in fright and that caused the horses to rear up at Gerard.

”Spirit no!”

Gerard's eyes widened as he tried to back up...but he just wasn't quick enough, and the next he knew, the mare's left front hoof connected with his chin, sending him backward into the water with a splash, and everything went black.

*

*

*

"Gee, come on Gee, wake up."

Victor and Mike were stood a couple of feet away, clinging to each other with tears on their faces...This really hadn't gone as they had planned.

"Is...is he alright?"

Victor asked, anxiously. Gerard still wasn't showing a sign of waking up.

Just then a rumble was heard over head.

"Wonderful, just what we need."

"Sir, we need ta get Master Way outta the rain coming."

"We are nowhere near our Estate though and still a ways from our destination."

"Our home is not far from here..."

Mike suggested.

"We could take him there, and send for the doctor if needs be."

"It would be wise Sir."

Michael sighed. He would need to send word to the Iero Estate.

"Alright, but I need a messenger when we get there."

"Of course. We can have one of our stable hands deliver a message to wherever you need one sent to."

Victor said in encouragement as the rain began to fall.

"Let us go now Sir."

Peter lifted Gerard and carried him to the carriage. Michael gathered the shopping that the Veil Brother's had done from their carriage and brought it to him.

"After you Sirs."

He helped each one into the carriage and then himself. His brother was sprawled out on one side. Victor and Mike sat side by side with matching concerned looks on their faces.

"I do hope he is alright...It was so gallant of you both to come to our aid."

Michael realized there was no place for him to sit other than on top of his brother.

"It was the right and chivalrous thing to do."

"Oh, you have nowhere to sit."

Mike said in counterfeit sympathy.

"Come, sit with us...I am certain there is room."

He shuffled a little closer to his brother's side, leaving space beside him.

"Thank you, it's very kind of you."

Michael moved into the small space next to one of the brother's.

"I'm sorry, I don’t believe we have met formally. I'm Michael Way, youngest child of the Way family."

"Oh my..."

Mike giggled slightly, covering his mouth with his hand, coquettishly.

"My name is also Michael, though my friends all call me Mike."

He smiled sweetly.

"I am Victor's younger brother...and the youngest of the Fuentes family."

"Please to make your acquaintance...although I wish it was under more favorable circumstances."

Michael looked concerned at his brother.

Mike nodded sadly, placing a hand gently on Michael's.

"As do I..."

He squeezed the older boy's hand softly, comfortingly.

"I am sure he will be alright."

Michael smiled. Mike was very different from Victor. It was a comfort to know that. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes letting the carriage sooth his fears.

*

*

*

"It has been over two hours, where could they be?"

Frank was concerned. The rain was coming down harder now.

"Maybe the weather has delayed them..."

Ryan turned to his brother from looking out of the window.

"You know that the ford tends to flood in a downpour."

"I know, I just wish we knew if they were alright."

"Announcing Master Gabriel Saporta."

"Ugh, what is her doing here?"

Frank huffed. He didn't need the man here to ruin his and Ryan's holiday.

"Maybe he became stranded by the rain."

Ryan suggested.

"We should be good hosts."

Frank rolled his eyes, but nodded. They both headed downstairs and Frank was shocked. Gabriel was drenched from head to toe and covered in mud.

"I was riding to see the Crestlors when the storm hit. My horse was spooked by the thunder and threw me."

"Oh my..."

Ryan gasped.

"You will catch your death in those wet clothes."

He turned to one of their servants.

"Ah, Joshua...would you please prepare a warm bath for Master Saporta, and find him some dry clothing to wear."

"Very good Sir."

Gabriel sneezes.

"I will have cook prepare you a warm broth. We do not want you to become ill, do we Frank?"

Ryan turned warning eyes to his brother.

"Of course not. We aren't heathens on course."

Ryan left the room to request the broth, leaving Frank and Gabriel together. They were not alone, as Rose, the brothers' ex-governess, and now their ageing housekeeper, was sat in the corner of the room, darning socks and acting as chaperone for the pair.

"You look nice Frank."

Gabriel looked around, but did not want to sit on the furniture and soak it.

Rose watched as Frank raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. She knew of Master Saporta's reputation, having heard the stable hands and several of the household staff not so quietly gossiping about him, and she was glad to see that Master Frank wasn't taken in by his charms.

"I have an outing planned for the holiday."

Frank was willing to make small talk, for propriety sake.

Rose was proud of the boy.

"Where are you going if I may ask?"

"No you may not. Just know that I am taking leave with my brother as soon as our traveling companions arrive."

"They are not likely to arrive in this storm."

Ryan returned with the boy he'd sent to draw the bath. He was just in time to see his brother becoming agitated by something, though he was too late to know what. He addressed Gabriel to defuse the situation.

"Master Saporta. Your broth will be brought up to you as soon as it is ready. Joshua here will assist you with your bath."

"Thank you Ryan."

Gabriel starts to move and then winces.

"Are you hurt?"

Ryan asked in concern.

"I fear I may have sustained a bit of injury when I hit the ground."

Ryan looked to his brother.

"Should we send for the doctor, do you think?...Would he come in this weather?"

"No no, no need to inconvenience. I am sure that I will be..."

Gabriel took a step and started to fall.

"Oh!"

Ryan gasped, dashing forward to catch the other man.

"Are you alright?"

He asked with his arms around Gabriel's waist as he helped him over to a chair...ignoring the dirty water that soaked through his new waistcoat.

"I'm good. I should get to the bath before I lose the hot water and soothing steam."

"Of course."

Ryan smiled.

"Joshua will take you now, as I must change before I catch a chill."

Gabriel went to let go of Ryan, but winced again.

Ryan sighed with a slight laugh.

"Fine;..."

He said with fake impatience, rolling his eyes.

"I will take you."

He smiled.

"Come along Joshua."

Frank watched as his brother and their personal servant left with Gabriel. He looked at the large grandfather clock. Where was Gerard?

* * *

Victor handed the letter that Michael had written to the Iero brothers, to his stable hand who was waiting at the door. He glanced back to see Michael still fussing over his brother as the town doctor attempted to revive him with smelling salts. He turned back to the boy, quietly giving him instructions.

"Go to the ford and collect our carriage, take whomever you need. When you return, come and tell us that the ford was flooded, so you could not make it to the Iero estate...understood?"

The boy didn’t understand why he was not to deliver the message, but he did not want the same punishment that the last boy had so he nodded and was out the door.

Victor returned to Mike and the Way brother's side. He looked at the doctor.

"Why has he not woken up yet?"

Mike took his brother's hand to comfort and calm him.

"He was hit pretty hard. Let him rest up. He is breathing fine so he should be alright in the morning."

The doctor left the smelling salts and powder for any aches and pains Gerard might have when he woke up. Michael sighed.

"I suppose we will have to cancel our holiday now. I should send word again."

"Our stable hand can make the journey again when he returns if you wish."

Mike said softly, smiling at the younger Way.

"And you must both stay here until your brother is well enough to travel."

"I would never leave my brother's side, but I need to get word to my relatives, they would be waiting for us as well."

Michael turned to their driver.

"When the weather lets up, please continue the journey and let them know what has occurred. Perhaps by then we will have heard from the Ieros."

"Very good Sir."

He tipped his hat and then made his way to the servants quarters to wait out the storm. Michael sighed. The best laid plans.

Victor and Mike smirked secretly at each other... now everything was going to plan.

"I suppose I should change. I wouldn't want to soil any of your belongings."

"Come with us..."

Victor said, one hand still in his brother's, the other outstretched toward Michael.

"Your trunk was brought inside when we arrived. It is in one of the guest rooms. You can change there."

"Thank you, that is most kind of you."

Michael took the boy's hand and wondered if his behavior the other time was a product of Gabriel being there.

Victor smiled as the brothers lead Michael to the guest room.

"Will you be alright, or do you need any assistance?"

"I should be fine thank you."

"In that case, we will go and keep your brother company. Come Mike, let us leave Master Way to his privacy."

Victor turned, but Mike paused.

"This house is a maze Master Way. I should wait and show you back to the drawing room."

He pulled a chair over to stand outside of the changing salon, and sat down.

"Now we can talk while you freshen up."

He smiled innocently up at Michael. Victor smirked at the slightly shocked look on the older man's face, and took the opportunity to slip away, back to where Gerard remained unconscious.

"Um...well I suppose with the doors closed it would not matter, but..."

Michael was not sure how this was looked upon. He would not be in the sight of Mike, but he was going to be in an intimate position.

"The bedroom door can remain open if you are concerned."

Mike said sweetly.

Michael's eye went wide, but then realized he was talking about the outer door. He chuckled a bit for thinking so brazenly.

"I don’t think that would be necessary."

Michael bowed and then walked into the dressing salon backwards closing the double door behind him. He turned and saw the steam rising from the bathing vessel. This was going to feel good after all he had been through.

* * *

Mike leaned toward the door, moving the keyhole cover as quietly as possible to peep through...he liked what he saw. Michael had slipped off the last of his clothing and gingerly stepped into the vessel. He winced a little at the heat and then slowly sank down with a groan.

"Are you alright?...the water is not too hot, is it?"

Mike called through the door.

"No no, it is *groan* just perfect."

Michael tips his head back against the edge and closes his eyes.

"I'm afraid that I may be poor company. I feel myself getting quite fatigued."

Michael places a warm cloth over his eyes to block out the light filtering in from the waning day.

"It is quite alright...as long as you do not slip beneath the water."

Michael laughed.

"I don’t think that is a fear my dear."

Mike smirked at the familiarity of address, but did not mention it.

After a few minutes, a maid entered the bed chamber with two bath sheets in her arms, and an apologetic look on her face. Mike signaled for her to remain silent, and take the sheets into the salon...he stood away from the door so she could enter. She opened the door quietly and stepped inside. She placed the sheets onto a chair beside the bathing vessel, then left the room...she didn't close the door properly. Mike had a much better view now...he lowered his voice a little, so that Michael would still believe that the door was closed.

"Tell me...are you enjoying our little town Master Way?"

"I am indeed. I know that Gee was sorry to leave London behind, but I have found this place very quaint with many beautiful sites to take in."

Michael thought about Ryan and how he took his breath away at first sight. he smiled.

"Are there any sights in particular that you have enjoyed?"

Mike fished for a compliment.

"I came upon the most wonderful sight shortly after we arrived. It took my breath away."

Michael thought about Ryan's face, so soft when he touched it and his hand. He should have been wearing a glove, but it got wet so he removed it when he drank and...Michael felt himself shudder as he felt his manhood rising. Forgetting where he was he placed a hand around it and shuddered again.

Mike was sat up straight on his chair, but couldn't see what Michael was doing, though, by the look that had come over his face, he could guess. As quietly as he could, Mike stood and stepped a little closer...now he could see, and he felt his own member hardening.

With Ryan's face dominating his thoughts, the boy's laugh and gentle smile, Michael sped up towards his completion.

Mike slipped his hand inside his own britches, stroking himself slowly as he watched.

"Ah ah ah, Ryan."

Michael finished gasping and panting. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mike froze. Michael had called out the younger Iero's name, not his. Pulling his hand free of his britches, as he was no longer in the mood, he quietly turned and left the salon, slowly closing the door shut on the way. He then sat back on his chair to pretend as if nothing had occurred.

*

*

*

Gerard's eyes fluttered and he groaned quietly. Victor leaned over him, but he did not wake up. Victor smiled and leaned closer, pressing his lips to the other's unresponsive ones. Now Gerard was not Sleeping Beauty, and Victor was no handsome prince, but he was a little disappointed when his kiss did not wake the older boy. He sat back and thought for a moment...perhaps this would need a little more aggression on his part. Looking around to make sure there was no one nearby, Victor placed his hand onto Gerard's clothed crotch and rubbed him through his britches...or rather, the dry ones that Michael and one of the household staff had changed him into. Gerard groaned again, but this time, it sounded different...Victor grinned, and continued.

* * *

Mike looked up as a confused looking Michael stepped out of the salon.

"Was your bath refreshing?"

"Yes, quite so thank you."

Michael's skin was red, not from the heat of the bath, but from what he did. He could not believe that he behaved that way in a almost complete strangers home. It was very undignified.

Mike frowned slightly.

"The water was too hot, was it not?"

"Oh no, the water was perfect."

"Then why are you flushed Master Way?"

Mike asked, innocence in his voice and expression.

"I guess I am just embarrassed that I allowed myself to get so comfortable in your home. It was very inappropriate of me."

"Not at all...you are our guests, and as such, you should treat this house as your own while you are here."

Mike stood.

"Shall we go join our brothers?"

"Yes, I am hoping that Gerard has woken up now. I am still worried about him."

"I am certain that my brother is taking good care of him."

Mike smiled.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Victor had felt Gerard release. He had moaned quietly through it, but still hadn't woken...it really was quite frustrating. Victor now sat watching Gerard's relaxed face...what else could be tried?

"Has he not woken yet?"

Mike asked as he and Michael entered the room. Victor looked over as they approached.

"I am afraid he has not."

Victor looked back at Gerard.

"It is quite disconcerting."

Michael looked at his brother and realized that he had let himself go in his unwanted slumber.

"I fear I need to attend to my brother. If you will excuse us boys."

"Of course..."

Victor said, standing and taking his brother's hand.

"We will go and find out what the cook has planned for dinner."

The brothers both bowed slightly, then left the room, whispering urgently to one another. The door closed and Michael turned to Gerard.

"I hope the Ieros have gotten our message."

He then sat down and took Gerard’s hand in his willing him to awaken..


	6. Mornings and Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never should have trusted him. He's just like the others. Lesson learned."
> 
> Frank was mumbling to himself as he brushed his hair vigorously. Ryan walked over to stand behind him and put a hand over his brother's, stilling it.
> 
> "Maybe the messenger got it wrong."
> 
> He suggested, prying the brush from Frank's clenched fist and continuing to brush through his brother's hair at a gentler pace. Frank looked at Ryan in the mirror.
> 
> "Look, you want to continue with Michael that is fine. I am done with Master Gerard Way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the Ways are within the grasp of the Veil Brothers last we left them...
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Ryan woke up to the early morning sunlight slipping through a narrow gap in his heavy bedroom drapes. He squinted and sat up, rubbing his eyes...shouldn't he be somewhere else? It took a moment for him to remember the events of yesterday...how the Ways had not arrived, probably due to the weather...and how Gabriel had shown up, drenched to the skin in mud and water, and was currently sleeping in one of the guest rooms with more blankets than Ryan thought existed in the whole house.

Climbing out of bed, he picked up his robe and slipped it on, then slid his feet into his slippers and left his room. He saw one of the maids...a young girl with almost carrot colored hair called Tilly...coming out of his mother's room along the hallway.

"Tilly..."

He called quietly as he approached her, trying not to wake the rest of the house.

"Yes young Master Iero?"

"Do you know if there has been word from the Ways at all?"

Ryan asked, more than a touch of concern in his voice.

"Yes Master, a messenger arrived in the early, soaked to the bone 'e was. I sent 'im round the servants’ quarters to get clean."

"Oh good. I must dress then go speak with him..."

Ryan smiled at the young girl.

"Thank you Tilly."

"Master Iero."

She bowed and left. Ryan turned and headed back to his room, but changed his mind at the last moment and went to wake his brother. Frank's door was closed, but Ryan didn't bother to knock as he knew that Frank was a heavy sleeper, and he would need to knock the entire door down just to get him to stir. Slipping inside the dark room, Ryan tiptoed to the bedside and leaned in close to his brother's right ear. He took a breath...then...

"FRANK!"

He yelled, knowing that with the door closed, he would not wake anyone else.

"Hells bells!"

Frank bolted up flailing his arms and striking Ryan. Ryan fell backwards, grabbing his cheek in shock, his eyes wide...after a moment, he recovered and frowned.

"That hurt, Frank...I only came to tell you that a messenger came from the Ways."

"You can come up with a better way of waking me up you know!"

Frank rubbed his eye.

"Come here, let me see you."

Ryan pouted and climbed onto the edge of the bed, gingerly removing his hand...his cheek was throbbing quite a bit. Frank carefully touched his brother's face. He leaned in and kissed it gently.

"Sorry Ry."

Ryan sighed, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"I suppose I did deserve it."

He murmured.

"We should get dressed and go see the messenger...yes?"

"What messenger and you expect me to function properly without coffee?"

"Goodness...you are still asleep..."

Ryan giggled.

"I _old_  you already Frank...a messenger has come from the Ways...He is in the servants' quarters."

"Oh, well then let's hurry!"

Frank got out of bed and threw on a dressing robe closing it tight. He then left the room quickly with Ryan calling after him. He took the stairs two at a time. He missed the last one and trembled hitting the wall.

"Satan's hand!"

Frank shook it off and kept going. Ryan giggled slightly as he hurried down the stairs after his brother. Frank searched among the servants looking for someone he did not know.

"Frank..."

Ryan caught up with him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Anybody would think that you were concerned for the Ways...or maybe one Way in particular?"

"I am concerned that they both did not arrive during a bad storm last night George Ryan Ross Iero ."

Ryan huffed, stopping in his tracks. Frank knew that it bothered him that he had two names because of the honor of their great grandfather. No one liked the man, but it was tradition for one child to carry his name. Ryan got stuck with it, but no one called him that…ever.

"I did not realize that you could _feel_  concern."

"Stuff it Ryan."

Then Frank saw him.

"You boy, you arrived this morning."

"Yes Sir?"

"I am sorry that your journey was unpleasant, but I must know the news you brought."

"Ah...well you see Sir..."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Beggin' yur pardon, but the wind was pretty nasty an' I fear that I dropped it in a puddle."

Frank looked down in horror.

"But I's remember what it said."

Frank looked up again hopeful.

"It said that...they wus not comin'."

He smiled proudly.

"Yes, well we knew that information already, did they say why?"

"No Sir, my Master didn' say that."

"Who is your Master boy?"

"Why, me Master is Victor Fuentes."

Ryan tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"May I ask, why is it that _you_ are delivering this message?...Where are the Way brothers now?"

"They are with me Masters. One of the Masters passed out last night an 'eadach. They said 'e 'ad too much spirit."

"Oh..."

Ryan said, his heart sinking.

"Which Master was it?...the elder or the younger?"

He could see from the look on Frank's face that he was about to explode...he decided to try to take control of the conversation.

"Sorry Sir, I don' know their names. 'e 'ad black 'air if that 'elps at all?"

Frank was disgusted. Gerard had gotten drunk and passed out with Vic.

"Thank you. Have yourself a hot breakfast before you journey back."

"Thanks Sir."

Frank left the room quickly.

Ryan watched the boy head toward the kitchen, then went after his brother.

"Frank?"

He pushed Frank's bedroom door open and peered inside.

"Are you alright?"

"Never should have trusted him. He's just like the others. Lesson learned."

Frank was mumbling to himself as he brushed his hair vigorously. Ryan walked over to stand behind him and put a hand over his brother's, stilling it.

"Maybe the messenger got it wrong."

He suggested, prying the brush from Frank's clenched fist and continuing to brush through his brother's hair at a gentler pace.

"You heard him. Too much spirit."

Frank looked at Ryan in the mirror.

"Look, you want to continue with Michael that is fine. I am done with Master Gerard Way."

Ryan sighed...he knew that there was no persuading Frank when he saw red like this.

"As you wish Frank, but you cannot tell me that you will not miss him...and that you have not begun to develop feelings for him..."

Ryan looked Frank in the eye through the mirror.

"...fore I will not believe you."

"Excuse me."

Frank looked and saw a servant in the mirror.

"Yes?"

"Master Saporta is awake and awaiting you for morning meal."

"Thank you."

She bows and leaves.

"We must dress quickly...we do not want to keep our guest waiting, do we?"

Ryan smiled tentatively at Frank.

"I still feel fatigued. Please make my excused."

Frank looked at Ryan pleadingly. Ryan sighed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Frank's head.

"Of course brother...and I will have Tilly bring you up something to eat in a while...alright?"

"When I awaken again yes."

Ryan smiled, gently squeezed his brother's shoulder, then left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

*

*

*

"So do you think that you are well enough to travel home today Master Saporta?...weather permitting, of course."

Ryan asked as he sipped his morning tea.

"Why, do you have some private soiree to attend without me."

Gabriel watched Ryan's eyes pop wide.

"I'm kidding. Yes, I should be able to."

Ryan blushed, giggling slightly as he looked down.

"I was not implying that you had to leave immediately."

"Well that makes me feel very welcome Ryan."

Gabriel lifted his cup of coffee to the boy before taking a sip.

"So do you have any plans for today?"

Ryan sighed.

"Well, we _were_  supposed to be going away yesterday, but it seems as though it is no longer happening."

He looked down sadly.

"So I guess that we are free."

"I am glad since I wanted to invite you to join me at The Derby this year. It will cheer you up and I know how you love the horses as Ascot, but that race is still quite far away."

"It is, but I have actually always liked the races at Newmarket better...they just seem more private, less crowded."

Ryan smiled.

"And I know that Frank loves Newmarket as well."

"I know you do, but it is good to branch out and you can find the horse you like the best for the Ascot race."

"That is true, and we have not been to Epsom Downs since we were small children...before father began working on the continent."

Ryan nodded decisively.

"Yes...I think we would both _love_  to accompany you...though I am not sure as to where we would stay, we do not have any family nearby."

Gabriel tried to ignore the fact that Ryan included Frank into this adventure of theirs.

"I have a cousin on my father's side that is close to Downs. I am sure he won't mind putting _us_  up for the night."

"That is good...I feel that Frank is in need of a holiday, he is a little upset I fear."

Gabriel knew he was not going to get out of bringing Frank now.

"I am sure they will find a way to accommodate us all."

He put on a faux smile. Ryan smiled back brightly.

"Wonderful! I will inform Frank of our plans when he wakes."

"Oh, is he not up already? Surprising, I remember him being quite an early riser."

Gabriel had a feeling as to why Frank was still in bed.

"No..."

Ryan said sadly.

"I am afraid that my brother was not feeling his best this morning, and chose to spend an extra hour in his chamber...he should be joining us a little later."

Gabriel finished his coffee.

"I do have a bit of errands in town to do today. Would you both like to accompany me?"

"Ryan, could you...oh, pardon me."

"Good morning Lady Iero."

"Now Gabriel, you can call me aunt, no need for formalities."

"Of course Aunt Linda."

"Ryan dear, where is your brother, I need a favor from him."

Frank is in his room mother...he was rather fatigued this morning."

"Oh, that's a shame. I needed something in town at the hat shop."

Ryan smiled.

"Well then you are in luck mother, as Master Saporta has just this minute invited Frank and myself to accompany him into town...so we could certainly go into the Milliner's for you if you wish."

"Wonderful, but time is of the essence. You would have to leave right away."

"I can have my horses ready in just a moment."

Gabriel bows and heads to the stables.

"Such a resourceful young man. He is going to make someone a very handsome husband."

Linda leaves to get the list and money.

Ryan headed up to inform his brother of their plans. Reaching Frank's door, Ryan once again walked in without knocking...this time, Frank was awake.

"Oh good, you are awake. Gabriel has invited us to join him in town as he has errands to run, and mother wishes us to go to the Milliner for her, so I said that we would go. So get dressed Frank...please."

"You go, I am not up to travel."

Frank's face was pale and had slight tear streaks. He rubbed them away quickly.

"I only awoke to relieve myself and to ask for some bicarbonate."

Ryan sat down on the edge of the bed and gently took his brother's hand...he raised his other to rest against Frank's forehead.

"You are a little warm...should I send for the doctor?"

"No, I will be fine with some more rest."

"Alright..."

Ryan sighed, still holding Frank's hand.

"I will go into town with Gabriel, and I will come back to see you when I return. Would you like me to fetch you anything while I am out, a cake, or some sherbet?"

"One of those small cakes from Aturos would be nice."

Frank gave a weak smile. Ryan smirked slightly.

"Those ones with the cream and strawberries?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"Sir. Master Saporta is awaiting you downstairs."

Ryan looked toward the door.

"Thank you Amy, please inform him that I will be down shortly."

He turned back to his bother.

"I will see you soon."

He stood from the bed and headed toward the door, but stopped as he got there and turned with a smile.

"By the way Frank...Gabriel has invited us to take a trip to Epsom Downs with him. He will arrange accommodation for us with his cousin...doesn't that sound fun?"

Ryan grinned and then skipped away to his room to dress for his day out. 

* * *

"Oh my head."

Gerard opened his eyes, but the light in the room was considerable.

"Why did Harold open my curtains?"

It took a moment for Gerard to realize that he wasn't in his own bed...or even his own house.

"Hello?"

He called out, pushing himself carefully upright.

"Oh...you are awake..."

Victor grinned from the doorway.

"I will fetch your brother...he was very worried."

He disappeared back out of the room, leaving Gerard alone again. Gerard looked around the room...It was tastefully decorated in pale shades, and the furniture complimented it well in blacks and golds. There were large windows along one wall, and the shutters were open. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming toward him and he turned to look at the door as Michael hurried in, looking thoroughly relieved.

"Michael, what happened? Why are we not at home?"

"Gee."

Michael didn't even think that he had slipped to being informal in front of practical strangers. He ran to his brother's side and hugged him.

"You were knocked pretty badly by Spirit yesterday afternoon when you were helping with the Veil Brother’s carriage. You have been out since then."

"Spirit? Michael...what are you talking about?"

"The horse that was pulling the carriage, his name is Spirit."

"Oh..."

Gerard felt very woolly-headed.

"And where are we now?"

"We have been receiving the hospitality of the said brothers."

"Brothers..."

Gerard murmured, frowning slightly as something tugged at the back of his mind. After a moment, his eyes widened and he grabbed Michaels arm frantically.

"The _Iero_  brothers, Michael...they are expecting us...they will think that we changed our minds."

"Don't worry Gee, Master Fuentes sent a messenger to them. i am sure that they have gotten it by now."

"But I should explain in person...Frank won't be happy."

Gerard caught himself then, his eyes darting to where Victor and his brother stood a small distance away, then back to Michael. His voice dropped as he corrected his speech.

"I mean... _we_  should explain, to the Ieros."

"We will, but first we need to make sure you are okay and then you should have morning meal."

"I am...not hungry."

Gerard actually felt a little sick, but told himself that it was nothing to fret about.

"You need to eat something Gee. How about coffee?"

Gerard shook his head, but stopped almost immediately as the movement sent pain shooting to his eyes and temple...he swallowed heavily, the color draining from his face.

"I will fetch a pan."

Mike said quietly to Victor before slipping from the room. Victor stepped closer.

"You should lie down...you do not look well."

"I am...I am alright."

Gerard assured, a moment before he doubled over and threw up on the floor between his feet.

"Oh Gee."

Michael knew that Gerard was going to feel worse now. Gerard sat up, shaking...his face was as white as paper. He turned unfocused eyes toward his brother.

"Tea would be...nice."

His eyes rolled back and he slumped unconscious against Michael's shoulder.

"Gee!"

Michael looked at Mike pleadingly.

"I will send for the doctor again."

Victor said as Mike returned with a bedpan in his hands. Mike put the pan down and crossed the room, gently placing a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder.

"He will be alright."

"I am worried. What if your horse did more damage than we know of?"

Michael sagged his shoulders.

"I have sent my fastest rider to fetch Doctor Brown."

Victor said as he returned.

"Thank you."

Michael could feel his strength ebbing away.

"You should rest..."

Mike said gently.

"Come lay on the other chesterfield...I will fetch you a drink while we wait for the doctor to arrive."

"I don't..."

"I will not take no for an answer..."

Mike put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at Michael in challenge.

"Now, come along...let me take care of <I>you</I>. Victor will watch over your brother..."

He turned and smirked slightly at the older boy.

"Won't you Victor?"

"Of course...go rest Master Way...you will be of no use to your brother if you can no longer stand yourself."

"Perhaps you are right."

Michael brushed his hand over Gerard's cheek lightly and then resigned himself to the brother's care. Mike took his arm and guided him through to the sitting room across the hallway.

"The chesterfield in here is longer...I fear the other one would be too short for you to be comfortable."

He led Michael to the love seat. He carefully sat him down, then knelt on the floor to remove Michael's shoes.

"You don’t have to do that."

Michael was embarrassed that he was being attended to by a non-servant. Mike looked up, smiling sweetly.

"It is no trouble..."

He placed one hand on Michael's knee.

"I like to help my...friends."

He slid his hand slightly higher up onto Michael's thigh, his eyes meeting innocently with the older man's above him.

Michael was feeling weak willed. He smiled down at the much younger man and then yawned.

"Pardon me; I am afraid the fatigue is pouring over me fast even though I have just arisin.”

"Then relax, and allow me to tend to you."

Mike slid his hand higher, and to the inside of Michael's thigh. Michael eyes were falling shut as he moved to lay down.

"You are really too kind."

Mike brought up his other hand and carefully unbuttoned Michael's britches.

"You cannot sleep in these."

He murmured as he started to pull them down off of Michael's hips.

Sleep was Michael friend and welcomed. He did not even notice what Mike was doing to him. Mike pulled the older boy's britches down his legs and off of his feet, leaving him naked from the waist down. Mike licked his lips, then leaned in.

The warmth enveloped Michael. It was warm and inviting like a bath.

Mike took Michael's rapidly stiffening member deep into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what wouldn't fit. He sucked lightly, while he slipped his other hand up under Michael's shirt.

The water lapped at his body with its fingers and Michael sighed.

Mike started to bob his head, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of Michael's shaft.

"Mmmm."

The water was holding him tightly as it bathed his body.

Mike moved to the tip and sucked hard before dipping his tongue into the slit.

The sensation was reeling Michael in. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Mike licked up the bitter liquid that gathered at the head before sliding his mouth all the way back down and swallowing the tip into his throat.

Michael lay back in the water, enjoying the motion. He let it slip between his fingers as he caressed the waves.

Mike continued to swallow, over and over as he breathed harshly through his nose. He could feel Michael's fingers in his hair, and really wanted the older man to pull, but he didn't.

Michael's class ring got caught in a tangle of reeds and he pulled to set it free trying not to ruin the serenity of the moment.

"Ahhh."

Mike moaned at the feeling...he loved having his hair pulled, but don't ask how he discovered this.

Michael heard a sound. It was far under the water, but it still made him furrow his brow.

Mike lifted up a little, playing his tongue up the underside of the shaft...he had felt Michael's hand still, and knew he had to get him back into it...he couldn't make any more sounds, or he would be caught.

The water continued to gently lap at his body. Michael felt himself relaxing once again.

* * *

Victor was bored. The doctor lived some distance away at the other side of town, so it would be a while before he arrived. Gerard was still unconscious. Victor decided to stretch his legs and go check on his brother.

Standing, he left the room and crossed the hallway. He quietly pushed the door to Mike's personal sitting room open and peered inside...his eyes widened. Mike had his eyes closed as he continued to bob his head, one hand around Michael's base, the other inside his own britches. Victor reached down and pressed his palm against his clothed crotch...he had seen Mike do this before, and it never failed to get him aroused...Mike was very good at it.

A gentle breeze shifted and blew gently over Michael's face. He sighed.

Victor knew that no one would enter this hallway, as it was in the center of their private quarters. Glancing back into his own sitting room, and seeing that Gerard was still asleep, he looked back at his brother and the younger Way, and slipped his hand inside his britches, wrapping his long fingers around his length. Mike's hand moved quickly on his own member as he bobbed his head faster, hearing quiet moans coming from the man above him.

Suddenly the grandfather clock chimed.

Both Victor and Mike panicked...Victor quickly ripping his hand free from his britches, and Mike throwing himself off of Michael and rolling under the love seat, _hoping_  he wasn't seen.

Michael yawned and groped his body for his fob. He felt that he was not wearing his vest. He grumbled and tried to open his eyes, but he was still deep down.

"Five more minutes please Harold."

Michael drifted off again.

Mike sighed quietly...that had been too close. Shuffling back out, he knelt next to the love seat again...should he continue? Victor, still peering through the gap he'd made at the door, willed his little brother on. Mike took a breath, then returned to his ministrations. Victor grinned and slipped his hand back inside his clothing.

*

*

*

Michael woke up feeling refreshed. He sat up to see that the younger Veil brother was still at his feet with his hand intimately on Michael's knee. Michael; should be bothered by this, but he remembered the care that he was given and brushed it off. He gently roused the boy.

"Master Fuentes."

"Hmm?"

Mike lifted his head from the edge of the seat, a yawn on his lips. He looked up.

"Oh, Master Way...I do apologize for falling asleep...I fear that I did not sleep well last night from concern for your brother."

"It is alright."

Michael touched his shoulder lightly.

"Thank you for your concern for me."

Mike smiled lightly.

"We should see how he is, yes?"

"Yes please."

Michael for up and then helped Mike up. Mike smiled and they headed back through to Victor's personal sitting room together...Gerard was still unconscious, and Victor was asleep in the chair at his side.

"It looks as if Victor was concerned as well."

Mike smiled.

Michael smiled. He didn't understand why his brother did not like this man.

"It is of a late hour and none of us have had morning meal yet."

Mike nodded and went to the servant's bell on the wall by the door. He pulled it twice, and returned to Michael's side as the older boy took a seat...he sat next to him, perhaps a little closer than propriety dictates.

"I have called down to the kitchen..."

He said softly, seeing the worry in Michael's eyes as he gazed at his brother. He lay a hand on Michael's knee, gaining his attention.

"The doctor should arrive shortly. I am certain that your brother will be alright."

"Yes Master?"

The servant arrived promptly.

"Ahh, Benjamin...could we have breakfast for three brought up to us please?"

Mike glanced at Gerard, then back at the boy.

"Master Way is still unwell, and we not wish to leave him alone...also, the doctor should be arriving soon, could you make certain that he is brought straight up please?"

"Yes Sir."

The servant left with a quirk of his brow, but Michael caught it.

"I should get dressed...for proprieties sake of course."

Mike looked down at himself and giggled slightly.

"I suppose I should also..."

He smiled.

"You can dress in my salon if you wish and I will use Victor's."

"Thank you.”

 Michael rose and bowed and then headed for the dressing salon at the back of the room. Mike smiled and stood, walking over to his brother and shaking his shoulder until he stirred, opening blurry eyes at him.

"Breakfast will be here soon, you should get dressed..."

He started to walk away, then turned and stepped back, leaning down and lowering his voice...his hand resting on Victor's opposite shoulder.

"By the way Victor...did you enjoy the show?"

He smirked, letting his hand trail across his brother's chest for a moment before he turned and left the room...and his brother, whose eyes were about the size of saucers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck, I almost forgot! You must go check out this comedic piece being written on MCR Fan Fic!
> 
> It is everything that is wrong with fics today! It is funny, satirical, and too true for words! ^0^
> 
> http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/85639/Those-Dumb-Fan-Fiction-Moments/


	7. Mischief and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well you know that new family the Ways? Well i saw the eldest one with the eldest Veil brothers alone in the bakery."
> 
> "Really?"
> 
> "Yes and apparently their brothers were together somewhere else in town and their chaperone was home ill."
> 
> "Well they must have had a good reason to be together like that."
> 
> "Oh there was! Apparently Master Way had been knocked out after getting hit hard with Spirit and Victor nursed him back to health like Florence Nightingale herself!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So before we get into this chapter I need to ask a favor of you guys. I need to ask you not to support My Chemcial Romance Fan Fiction anymore. It seems that there is no administration there to police fics and a fic shipping Gerard with Bandit has surfaced. Not only if the fic deplorable, but they used the picture that was taken of him and Bandit when the person lied and told Gerard he was press. Gerard was very angry about this pic. That is like a double slap in the face. It is driving some writers aWay from the site that are actually good writers. I will of course respect your opinion about how to deal with this indecent slight against Gerard, but I encourage you to stand with us and let people know that it is not right in any form. 
> 
> Okay, enough unpleasantry, on to the chapter.
> 
> The Veil brothers continue to drive a wedge between the Ways and the Ieros with Gabe's help. How far will they take their scheme and who will ultimately get hurt?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gabriel was surprised that his aunt allowed him to leave with just Ryan, but since they are family, she was not concerned. They arrived into town not too long ago, but the ride had been particularly hard on his constitution.

"Do you mind if we go to the bath house? I have need of the facilities."

"Not at all..."

Ryan smiled.

"Whatever you need to do."

As they walked they saw family friends and Gabriel saw business acquaintances. They nodded and smiled at them and Gabriel got a few polite nudges and winks. He knew that he would be a good match for Ryan, he just needed Ryan to see it. They could be a power couple in high society. Gabriel wanted Frank at first, but after his demeanor changed, which may or may not have been caused by him, he was no longer a prize for Gabriel's arm.

"It is so nice that the weather has cleared up now..."

Ryan mused as they walked toward the Milliner's.

"I do detest the rain."

"Yes it makes strolling through the park quite unpleasant the day after."

Ryan smiled.

"Oh...please do not let me forget. I told Frank that I would buy him one of the little cakes he enjoys while we are in town...he needs cheering up I think."

"The one with the little yellow flowers and the pastry cream in the middle yes?"

"Oh no no."

Ryan giggled.

"He no longer likes those ones...not since Victor Fuentes threw one at him when no one was looking at the Spring gathering."

He rolled his eyes.

"No...now he likes the ones with the strawberries from that little bakery on Magdalen street...Langdon's?...do you know it?"

"Of course i know it. My aunt is married to the owner’s brother. I spent many a younger year in the kitchen watching the baking process. Do you know I thought about becoming a chef?"

"You did?...I did not know that."

Ryan smiled brightly.

"When I was younger, I used to sit on one of the tall stools in the kitchen and watch cook as she made scones...she always let me stir the mix, and then lick the spoon."

He blushed, looking down.

"She taught me how to make them when I was ten."

"We should trade recipes one day. You could come over and we could bake up a batch and see who's is better. "

Gabriel gave Ryan a little playful nudge.

"That sounds like fun..."

Ryan giggled.

"If Frank came along too, he could judge them."

"Now that would not be fair, we would need a judge that would not favor either of us."

"Well who would _you_  suggest then?"

"What about my mother's friend Lady Beckett? She is my mother's friend and not mine. She is staying with us while her husband recovers from a riding accident. She could be the judge."

"Alright then...when shall we do this?"

"Hmmm, let's talk about it over midday meal...after the bakery of course."

Ryan smiled, nodding happily.

"Shall we go to Wheeler's to lunch?...I have heard that they are very good."

Gabe smiled. It was almost too easy.

"Yes, that sounds delightful too."

Gabe continued his walk to the bakery with Ryan wondering how the Fuentes plans were going.

* * *

The doctor had been much more successful this visit, and Gerard was back on his feet again. While eating a hearty breakfast, he and Michael had decided to go into town to get gifts for the Iero brothers as an apology for ruining their plans...Victor and Mike had asked if they could join them as they needed to go themselves, and it would be a day or so before their carriage was fixed...Gerard and Michael, of course, agreed.

Now they were in the Way's carriage on the road up into town.

"Looks like it is going to be a beautiful day despite the storm yesterday."

"I think you are right."

Mike replied, smiling sweetly at Michael.

"And there should not be too many puddles in town now..."

Gerard agreed.

"But we should still avoid the park."

All agreed as the carriage turned into the main road into town.

"So where can we accompany you today?"

"Well I need to go to the florist's."

Mike said in answer to Michael's query.

"And I need to go to the bakery."

Victor said, flashing a bright smile at Gerard.

"I will escort you, if you are comfortable with that?"

Gerard replied.

"Oh yes...absolutely."

Victor beamed happily.

"Well then I guess I am going to the florist as well"

Michael was thinking of the flowers that he brought Ryan last time and how he loved them. He would get him a better bouquet this time.

Mike smiled wide at Michael's statement. A few minutes later, the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the town hall. Gerard climbed out first, offering his hand to Victor, who smiled sweetly, accepted the hand and stepped down.

"So why don't we meet at the pub after we go to our respective shops."

"That sounds like a good idea..."

Gerard nodded.

"The one by the castle has a good view of the park, shall we meet there?"

Gerard asked as he watched Michael help Mike out of the carriage and onto the pavement.

"Yes and it is about the center of both our locations."

All parties agreed and then went their separate ways.

*

*

*

"I think you will like this pub better than the one across town. It's a bit of a better class of people."

Gabriel winked to Ryan.

"I look forward to seeing it."

Ryan smiled awkwardly, unsure how to react to a wink.

* * *

The streets were still filled with some puddles, but the summer sun had dried up most of them so Michael was not concerned that Mikey would get splashed by a passing cart. They made it to the florist where a cart was making a delivery. The boxes were strapped in by rope and it was teetering dangerously.

"Oh look..."

Mike said, leaning over to look at a bouquet on display to the right of the door.

"They have yellow snapdragons...I love these, and they are so hard to find."

While Mike was looking at the display, Michael was keeping an eye on the cart.

"Charlie, the 'orse! Grab 'em!"

The horse had just been bitten by a horse fly and had reared up causing the cart to move. The crates started to tip and Michael saw that Mike was going to get hit.

"MIKE!"

Michael dove for the boy grabbing him and pushing him out of the way just in time as the crates crashed to the sidewalk breaking in the spot the boy was just standing.

Mike cried out, clinging to Michael's arm and shaking with fright.

"You...you _saved_  me."

"Are you alright? I did not hurt you did I?"

Mike shook his head, looking up into Michael's concerned eyes.

"No, you did not hurt me."

He saw two familiar faces past Michael's shoulder, but gave no indication he'd seen them. He tiptoed and kissed Michael's cheek.

"Thank you."

Michael was taken back by the gesture, but he smiled and helped the boy back up.

"I think we should find another florist yes?"

"Alright..."

Mike looked longingly at the snapdragons for a moment, then back to Michael's face.

"I think the one on Eld Lane gets their flowers from the Whittmore estate as well...maybe they have snapdragons."

"I am sure they will."

Michael offered Mike his arm and they crossed the street away from the near fatal accident.

* * *

Gabriel and Ryan were passing the apothecary when a commotion called their attention. A horse had been frightened and cause crates to tip from it. A man pushed someone out of the way thus saving their life, but it was who the man was that shocked Ryan. Gabriel had instinctively pulled Ryan to him when the noise filled the once quiet street.

"Are you alright?"

"I...no...I would like to go home now...please?"

Ryan said, his heart feeling like it was ripped from his chest.

"Perhaps we should sit down for a moment if that gave you a scare."

Ryan shook his head.

"No...I'd just like to go home."

He looked down.

"If you want to stay, I could take the carriage and send it back for you."

He suggested.

"Nonsense, I would not think of doing that to you. You are clearly in a delicate state. Let us go then and bring the cake to your brother to cheer him up a bit."

"Thank you."

Ryan smiled in relief, taking Gabriel's arm as they headed to the carriage.

*

*

*

Lady Aragot was having tea with Lady Tomas when she stopped mid sip.

"Whatever is the matter dear?"

Lady Tomas looked concerned.

"Do you see who is across from us at the bakery?"

"No who?"

Lady Tomas loved a bit of gossip.

"I declare that it is the older Way brother with the older Fuentes brother."

"Really? Is there a chaperone?"

"I do not see one. They just went into the bakery. Come, let's so see if the scones are fresh today."

Lady Tomas laughed as the two busybodies made their way across the street to investigate further.

Gerard had not been to this bakery before, but seeing all of the delicious looking sweet treats, he couldn't help but lick his lips. Victor saw the movement...of course he did, he was watching every move the older man made.

"Are you going to purchase a cake or two?...they look very good today."

"Hmmm?...oh, yes."

Gerard smiled, a slight blush casting colour on his pale cheeks at being caught staring at the treats.

"I was thinking of getting one for Master Iero, as an apology for breaking out plans."

Victor huffed slightly.

"I am not sure that he likes cake...too sweet for him."

" _Everyone_  likes cake."

Gerard laughed lightly, then turned to the woman behind the counter.

"Excuse me, could I possibly have one of the strawberry ones, one of the raspberry ones, and two of the chocolate slices please?"

He pointed to each in turn, then turned to Victor.

"And what would you like?...choose a cake, if they are not too _sweet_  for you?"

He teased lightly. Victor smiled, his annoyance dissipating a little.

"Oh, I would love a custard tart, if that is alright?"

"Certainly..."

Gerard bowed slightly then turned back to the woman.

"And one custard tart please. Oh, and could they all be wrapped separately please?"

"Well if it isn't one of the Veil brothers. Victor yes?"

Lady Aragot knew the answer already, but still asked.

"Oh yes. Good afternoon Lady Aragot, Lady Tomas. It is nice to see you both, I do not think I have had the pleasure since the Howard's Christmas party...it has been too long."

"It has, it has, and who is this charming escort that you have with you today?"

Victor smiled wide, turning slightly to make introductions.

"Lady Aragot, Lady Tomas, may I please introduce you to Master Gerard Way."

Gerard smiled at the two ladies, bowing low.

"A pleasure ladies..."

He straightened up, one hand still behind his lower back.

"It is a wonder that we have not met before now, as my mother, brother and I have been in town since April."

Both Ladies were taken back by how charming the man was and what a devilish smile he had. Lady Tomas was blushing like a school girl. Lady Aragot was a bit flustered too. She quickly regrouped.

"So Victor, I don’t see Miss Adelaide, is she round with your brother?"

"Actually she was feeling unwell today...I think she may have caught a cold from the bad weather we have had lately."

"Oh...so you are on your own then?"

The implication was there. Gerard took a breath...he should have seen this coming.

"Master Fuentes' carriage was unfortunately damaged the other day, and my brother and I were coming into town, so we offered to bring him and his brother in, as they needed to visit the florist, and this bakery."

He smiled smoothly before continuing.

"It was decided that to save time, we would separate into pairs and do one job each. I know that this is a little irregular, but the Fuentes family assisted me when I was incapacitated by an injury, so we felt it only right that we assist them today."

"Well aren't you like Florence Nightingale then Victor. How very kind of you to do that for Master Way."

"It was no trouble at all, and after all, Master Way _did_  get injured by _our_  horse, Spirit."

"Well it sounds like quite an adventure you boys have had."

"Quite honestly, I do not really remember what happened."

Gerard said, lifting a hand to rub lightly at the underside of his jaw, that was quite an impressive shade of purple by this point.

"Well then, I guess we will be going."

"It was very nice to meet you Master Way and always a pleasure to talk to you Victor."

"A pleasure indeed ladies."

Gerard bowed, avoiding addressing them by name, because quite honestly, he could not remember them.

"Please send my regards to your dear mother, Lady Tomas."

Victor smiled sweetly...Lady Tomas' mother had been a governess for many of the men in town over the years, until she retired due to ill health, and now she was a well-respected and beloved old lady.

The ladies left the bakery with their purchase.

"So where are you off to now?"

Lady Aragot looked at her friend and smiled.

"Why to Lady Iero's of course. She is going to just love this bit of news."

*

*

*

Lady Iero was surprised to see her youngest son return from town without the purchase she asked for. Gabriel did say that they had a bit of a scare and after giving his cake to the maid to put in the icebox, Ryan retired to his room. Gabriel left shortly after.

"Mum, Lady Aragot is here."

"Well show her into the garden, I was about to have tea there."

The servant bowed and Lady Iero moved to the terrace doors.

"Ah Linda, so nice to see you."

"Constance, such a surprise what brings you round?"

"Well I was visiting with Harriet and I decided to pop into the bakery and pick up some sweets and then I thought you might like some as well."

"Well that is kind of you, and just in time for tea too."

The servant brought out the tea cart along with the cream puffs that Lady Aragot brought set neatly on display.

"They look delicious."

Both ladies took a puff as their tea was poured. Lady Aragot waited till a few sips were taken and a few bites before dropping her news.

"Oh, you will never guess who I ran into in the bakery?"

* * *

Frank was feeling better now, though he was still not in the best of moods. He had not eaten either breakfast or lunch, so the call to afternoon tea was too much to resist. Walking into the garden, he saw that they had company. He was just about to announce his presence, when he heard Lady Aragot continue at his mother's prompting.

"Well you know that new family the Ways? Well i saw the eldest one with the eldest Veil brothers _alone_  in the bakery."

"Really?"

"Yes and apparently their brothers were together somewhere else in town and their chaperone was home ill."

"Well they must have had a good reason to be together like that."

Lady Aragot got more excited at this.

"Oh there was! Apparently Master Way had been knocked out after getting hit hard with Spirit and Victor nursed him back to health like Florence Nightingale herself!"

Frank's blood boiled...he had been played, yet again. Deciding he had no desire to hear more, he returned inside before being seen, and headed back up to his room...suddenly he wasn't very hungry after all.

*

*

*

"Do you think they will be willing to receive us? It is past tea time and I would hate to intrude on supper."

"Well if we explain that we are there to apologize, and that we do not intend to stay for long...then maybe."

"You are just hoping to be invited for dessert."

Michael looked at the three boxes of sweets that Gerard had neatly wrapped next him.

"You wound me brother."

Gerard put his hand to his heart dramatically, then laughed.

"No, I actually purchased us a cake each to take home, so if we do not get to stay, we still get to have dessert."

"Well that's good."

The carriage arrived and then disembarked. They walked to the door and knocked.

*

*

*

"Announcing Master Gerard and Michael Way."

"Well this day is full of surprises isn't it?"

Lady Iero was sitting with her two boys to a small dinner. Both claimed they were not very hungry so the cook just made a simple pasta salad.

"Lady Iero, gentlemen."

Michael bowed.

Ryan looked up, then at his brother...he had an instant impression that this was going to be unpleasant.

"What brings you round this late hour Master Way?"

"We must apologize for arriving unannounced, and so late in the day too, but we felt it most important that we explain why our plans had to be cancelled, and offer our most sincere apologies for that as well."

Ryan thought that Gerard sounded, and looked sincere, but he was not sure that Frank would see it that way. He looked to his brother for his reaction as the elder Way continued, his eyes on Frank, but lowered slightly in deference.

"I have brought you a small token of my regard for you..."

He stepped closer to Frank and held out a small white cake box.

"I hope you will accept this, and my apology?"

He was clearly leaving Michael to make his own reparation. Ryan watched his brother with baited breath.

"I too apologize for my absence by your side young Master Iero."

Michael presented Ryan with a large bouquet of yellow white and purple snapdragons.

"Thank you..."

Ryan smiled, though his eyes flicked back to his uncharacteristically quiet brother.

"These are beautiful."

He looked at the flowers.

"But I cannot accept them."

Michael was stunned.

"But why? I..."

His words were cut off by a loud shout. Frank had just smashed the cake in Gerard's face.

"How dare you come here with these lies dripping from your forked tongue? You got drunk and the slept it off at the Veil Brothers home!"

"Drunk? I...I..."

Gerard looked to his brother for help, then back again.

"I didn't...I..."

"No one imbibed anything Sir. We simply helped the two gentlemen when they were in dire straits. You must believe me. Please Ryan."

Michael didn't even notice that he dropped formalities. Ryan was about to answer when Frank cut him off."

Out both of you! Neither my brother not myself want to see you again unless it is a social occasion and we must all be there."

"But I..."

Gerard didn't understand how this had gone so badly against them.

"I didn't drink...I was injured...I..."

"I think it would be best if you left Master Way as well as your brother."

Lady Iero finally spoke and that was enough for Michael.

"Come Gerard."

Michael and Gerard walked to the door. The servant held it open for them and then that were on the other side. Michael looked at the closed door. He took the flowers and laid them on them on the floor in front of the door. He then climbed into the carriage and they left.


	8. Venom and DeathWish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael looked up at the stars.
> 
> "Do you think if you are looking at the stars at the same time someone else is, they can feel it?"
> 
> Gerard laughed quietly, not wanting to wake the rest of the house.
> 
> "Are you turning into a girl or fair one Michael?...That is quite the most ridiculous thing I ever heard...like something from one of mother's romance novels."
> 
> He would never admit it of course, but he had actually been thing much the same thing before Michael joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So last chapter was a bummer and I know you guys were worried. Well make a DeathWish for the Ieros and then thank teh Ways for the Venom and see what happens. *wink wink* ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Ryan would be lying if he claimed that he did not miss the younger Way brother, but he did his best to put him from his mind and occupy his thoughts with other things...like the trip they were going to take to Epsom Downs with Gabriel. It had taken quite a bit of persuading to get Frank to agree to go, but eventually he had, and now they were all in Gabriel's carriage on the long journey there. It would take about 8 hours to get there, and Ryan could already tell, after just one hour, that Frank's mood would make it feel infinitely longer. Ryan delved into the picnic basket by his feet and pulled out three slices of the walnut cake he had made for the journey. He offered his brother and Gabriel a slice each.

"It is fresh...I awoke early to make it this morning."

"It looks delicious cousin Ryan, thank you."

Frank looked at the cake. He couldn't eat it though. All cake made him think of Gerard now.

"No thank you. I. Not hungry."

"Please Frank?...have just a little...you did not have breakfast, and I did not see you eat yesterday either."

"I am fine Ryan. Just not hungry."

"It's just as well cousin, my Aunt is preparing a feast in our honor. You can date your appetite there instead."

"A feast?...please tell me we are not having lamb?..."

Ryan asked, his face turning quite pale.

"No that is a spring feast only."

"Thank goodness!"

Ryan exclaimed.

"Lamb does not agree with either mine, or my brother's stomach."

"Well spring lamb is the tastiest. Now they are too gamy to slaughter."

Frank was disgusted at how casually Gabriel spoke of this. It was distasteful.

Ryan swallowed thickly, looking even paler now.

"Please do not mention the sl..."

He swallowed again.

"..slaughter."

"Oh I forgot about you delicate constitution."

Gabriel moved to hold Ryan.

Ryan didn't see Gabriel move; he shifted away and leaned into Frank's shoulder. Frank put his arm around Ryan and glared at Gabriel.

"We're 'ere Sir.

Ryan sighed in relief...he hated long carriage journeys; his legs always became stiff. He was also hopeful that Frank would partake in the feast...he was worried about him.

"So we will be staying in the guest cottage as well as in the second floor of the house."

Ryan smiled and turned to Frank.

"It will be nice to share a room again, will it not?...like when we were children?”  
  
“Yes Ryan I am sure it will.”  
  
*

*

*

*

Frank was bored and pissed. He watched Gabriel say and do things that made his little brother laugh and it bothered him so much. He knew that Ryan was still hurt over Michael and he was trying to burying it under his laughter. He didn't want to admit that he felt the same about Gerard. He let the man get under his skin more than anyone had in the past. It bothered him. Right now he was just trying to sleep in the most uncomfortable guest bed he had ever been in. He gave up and getting up, tossing his robe on, he headed to the parlor. The moon was bright as he stepped out onto the veranda. It was a warm humid night. He let the light of the moon bathe him as he looked at the stars. He wondered where Gerard was and if he was looking at the same night sky.

* * *

"Gee."

Michel woke up and found Gerard gone. Since they lost the Iero brother's friendship, they had not been apart other than bathing. Now in the bed they were sharing, Michael felt the warmth left on the sheets where Gerard had been lying moments ago. He got up and put his robe on and went searching for his brother. He found him on the terrace with a cup of tea. Michael stepped up to him and Gerard handed him the cup and saucer. It was still warm. He saw that Gerard was looking at the moon and stars.

"It's bright tonight isn't it?"

Gerard nodded.

"I tried counting the stars, but I gave up at ten."

He turned and gave Michael a wry smile.

"Did I wake you?...I'm sorry."

"I just felt that you were gone."

Michael looked up at the stars.

"Do you think if you are looking at the stars at the same time someone else is, they can feel it?"

Gerard laughed quietly, not wanting to wake the rest of the house.

"Are you turning into a girl or fair one Michael?...That is quite the most ridiculous thing I ever heard...like something from one of mother's romance novels."

He would never admit it of course, but he had actually been thing much the same thing before Michael joined him.

"Never mind."

Michael handed back the tea and turned to leave.

"I'll see you back in bed."

Then he was gone. Gerard rolled his eyes...sometimes he wished his brother could take a joke better, and not take everything so seriously. He finished his tea, then returned to bed. As he slipped under the covers in the darkened room, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Michael."

No sound except soft snoring was returned.

"Goodnight."

Gerard whispered, turning onto his side and settling in...he was asleep a few minutes later.

*

*

*

The final leg of the trip felt like it was a little shorter. Ryan seemed to be in better spirits and this made Gabriel happy. He knew that it was all his doing. Perhaps he could do more at the race itself.

"Sir, we are here."

They arrived at the Inn that many of the spectators stayed at. Gabriel's family had their own rooms. Once again, Gabriel tried to convince Ryan to stay with him and let Frank be on his own, but Ryan was still worried about his brother so he politely declined. When it came time for dinner, Frank begged off, so Gabriel got another chance to spend alone time with Ryan. He escorted him to the dining area.

"Well, just the two of us this time."

"Yes..."

Ryan nodded slightly.

"Though I do not like leaving Frank when he is so obviously heartsick."

"Don't you have to have a heart to get sick?"

Gabriel chuckled, but saw that Ryan was not amused.

"Sorry, I just...I don’t understand who could have upset him this much. Neither of you will talk about anything."

Ryan frowned.

"It is not worth the discussion...those who slighted us do not deserve our thoughts...though I must admit that I am surprised that Frank has reacted this badly."

"Well, then, let's just enjoy our meal and forget the unpleasantness of it all. So have you looked at the horses running this year? Quite a few are intriguing. I am especially interested in this pair. They have such macabre names. Venom and Deathwish. They are owned by the Rush family. Do you know of them?"

"I do not..."

Ryan confessed.

"Have you had the pleasure?"

"No, but their horses have run very well so far. I think that is where I will be putting my money this time."

"I may just take your advice and join you in that."

Ryan smiled lightly.

"Wonderful. Now let’s eat."

Gabriel watched as Ryan slowly ate his food. He was getting to the boy. It would not be long before he had what he wanted once again.

* * *

"Gerard dear are you alright? You did not eat anything tonight."

Elena Rush, Matriarch of the Way family and the brother's grandmother walked up to her oldest grandson. He was petting his favorite horse. Gerard looked up, offering a half smile.

"I am fine Gammy...please do not worry."

He returned to petting Venom.

"You are anything but fine Gerard. I may be old, but I am not an old fool. Talk to me."

Gerard sighed, turning to face her. Venom nudged at his shoulder in annoyance at suddenly being ignored. Gerard reached up a hand and stroked the horse's large head once before gesturing toward the gardens.

"Take a walk with me Gammy?"

"Of course."

Elena put her arm out for Gerard to take. Gerard took her arm and they headed into the ornamental gardens.

"So...I have met this young man."

He began, knowing this would peak his grandmother's interest.

"Oh, is he from where you live now, or from London?"

"He is from Colchester..."

Gerard hung his head a little.

"But I think he hates me."

"How could anyone hate you Love?"

Gerard sighed.

"Well...Michael and I were supposed to take Frank...that is his name, Frank Iero...well, we were taking him and his brother, who Michael likes, away for the weekend, but something happened on the way to collect them, and we could not make the trip."

Gerard looked down dejectedly before continuing.

"Somehow he got the idea that I was drinking with another boy from town...but I wasn't...I <I>swear</I> it Gammy...but he would not listen when I tried to explain."

He looked at the older woman pleadingly.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

"Considering how you get when you truly imbibe, I do believe you. Is this boy that important to you? You have not lived there long."

Gerard nodded, a smile spreading on his face at the thought of the older Iero brother.

"Yes Gammy, he is...There is something about him; he is not like all the other boys around...he has a sharp mind, and a sharp tongue to match...he does not take anyone's nonsense, and gives as good as he gets."

He looked Elena in the eye.

"I have never liked anyone like this, but I fear that he will never speak to me again...What do I do?"

"The best advice that I can give you Love is to be yourself. Eventually people will see it and they still stay around, they are worth keeping."

They made it back to the stalls.

"Now, help an old woman inside so that we may get in a round of cards before bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

Gerard chuckled.

"Of course Gammy.."

He assisted her inside and they moved into the drawing room, where a set of playing cards that were nearly as old as Gerard were sat waiting on the little card table between two high backed armchairs. Gerard helped the elderly lady to sit in the striped fabric covered chair, then he settled into the leather armchair opposite her.

"Gin Rummy?"

He suggested, picking up the cards and shuffling them.

"Is there any other game?"

The two sat and played until Elena fell asleep. Gerard kissed her on the head and then sought his own bed.

*

*

*

Frank walked behind Gabriel and Ryan. He tried to smile at everyone at the racetrack, but it was hard. He saw people passing him in a daze...then suddenly he walked into someone and almost fell back. Someone grabbed him and pulled him forward.

"My goodness, are you alright young man? It was a good thing my grandson was here to catch us both."

"I'm so sorry. I was off in my own little world. Please forgive me."

Frank bowed low. He was afraid to meet the woman's eyes.

"Nonsense, please rise up and introduce yourself."

"I am Frank of the Colchester Ieros."

Frank started to rise up. He saw an elegant woman standing with a young man.

"I am Elena Rush, Matriarch of the Ways and this is my oldest grandson Gerard."

Gerard's eyes were wide, but a smile was creeping onto his face.

"We have met Gammy."

He said softly, then bowed to Frank.

"Good morning Master Iero...it is good to see you."

"Good morning Master Way."

Frank tried to pull back from the familiarity in his voice.

"It is lovely to meet you Madam Rush, please excuse me, but I..."

"Gerard! You will never guess who I saw! Ryan is here! Maybe I can explain..."

Michael came running up like a wild school boy to his brother, but skidded to a halt along with his voice when he saw Frank. Gerard kept his eyes on Frank.

"I was hoping for a chance to do the same."

He said softly, hope and sadness clear in his eyes and body language.

"Well Master Iero, there seems to be two of you here, are your parents here as well?"

"No Madam Rush, my mother does not have a fondness for the horses."

"Ah, well neither did Gerard when he was young, till he had his own foal to name."

"I named him Venom. Would you care to meet him?"

Gerard asked Frank, his voice a little bit nervous.

"Well, I would, but I am not alone and..."

"I quite agree Master Iero. Shame on you Gerard, forgetting this."

Frank watches Gerard drop his shoulders, but he tries to ignore it and find his exit from the uncomfortable moment.

"Master Iero, please fetch your brother and meet us at our stables. We can all catch up before the race begins."

Frank looked up sharply, but something in the elder's eyes was not to be disobeyed.

"Of course Madam Rush, I will do so now."

Frank bowed and then hurried off.

"Thank you Gammy."

Gerard smiled, leaning in and softly kissing her cheek.

"There is nothing to thank me for, it was proprieties sake. Now let's continue our journey to the stables. We have horses to see to."

"Yes Gammy."

Gerard smiled, offering his arm with a bow of his head.

*

*

*

"Well shall we go and find something to quench our thirst before heading to our box Cousin Ryan?"

"That would be nice, but we really should wait for Frank...I do not know where he has disappeared to, but I am sure he will return soon, and if we leave, he will not be able to find us, will he?"

"Ryan!"

Damn. Gabriel was about to suggest that it would be easier to find them in the box when Frank came up to them.

"We have been invited to Madam Rush's before the race."

"Really?"

Ryan asked excitedly before turning to Gabriel.

"The horse you recommended is from Madam Rush's stable, is it not?"

"It is, but I do not understand the context of the invitation."

"You do not need to as you were not invited Cousin."

"Please do not be rude Frank..."

Ryan chastised, smiling apologetically at Gabriel.

"It's alright Cousin Ryan. I will see you at the box when the race starts."

He lifted Ryan's hand and kissed it softly. Gabriel tipped his hat to Frank and then left.

"You did not have to be so rude Frank...I still do not understand why you detest Gabriel so...he seems like a perfect gentleman to me."

Ryan said as they headed toward the stables.

"You just don't understand cause you are still too young. Not everyone on the outside is who they are on the inside."

Ryan huffed.

"You treat me as a child, yet I can understand more than you think...please?...tell me why you hate him so much?"

Frank was about to say more, but they had arrived at their destination. The plaque on the wall said Way.

"Way?!"

Ryan exclaimed, turning to Frank.

"I thought you said we were going to Madam Rush's stable."

"They are related. Madam Rush is the matriarch of the Way family. She is no one to mess with, so be polite."

A servant was seen setting up a table for them.

"I am always polite Frank...it is _I_  who should be warning _you_  to be nice."

Ryan smiled sweetly at his brother as they walked over, side by side.

"Master Iero. Please wait here, Madam Rush shall be back in a moment."

Ryan nodded politely to the servant.

"Thank you."

He took a seat at the table, Frank sitting down on his right.

"You came!"

Gerard said excitedly as he came around the corner, then cleared his throat, quickly reining himself in.

"It is good to see you both."

He bowed low, hearing his brother's amused chuckle from behind him. He straightened, shooting Michael a sour look before turning back with a happy smile. Ryan swallowed when he saw Michael...he had not expected to be so effected by his appearance.

"I am surprised, but pleasantly so to see you young Master Iero."

Michael bowed low as well.

Ryan smiled slightly, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"I am surprised too."

He said quietly.

"Our Grandmother should be with us shortly..."

Gerard said as he took a seat at the table...the one closest to Frank.

"She is just freshening up."

"I see."

Frank could feel the sun radiating from Gerard's suit. He struggled for something to say to fill the silence.

"It is unseasonably warm today. I do hope the horses will be alright."

"There is no need for worry Master Iero, my brother and I take good care of our animals."

Gerard nodded in agreement, but could not think of a thing to say. Silence fell over the table again.

"Ah, good, you are all here."

Elena walked up to them smartly dressed in plum. She looked every bit the part of a matriarch.

"Grandmother."

Michael stood to seat her between him and Gerard.

"Well now, this looks wonderful."

"Thank you again for inviting us Madam Elena."

"Yes, thank you so much."

Ryan smiled.

"It is lovely to meet you."

"And of course you know my grandsons, Gerard and Michael."

She watched all nod.

"May I start serving grandmother?"

"Michael, polite as always, you may."

Michael stood and picked up the tea. He started with Ryan and poured all around.

"Two sugar cubes if I remember correctly Young Master Iero?"

Michael held the sugar bowl near Ryan's cup.

"Yes, thank you."

Ryan blushed...he was surprised that Michael remembered...Gabriel had got it wrong just this morning, and they had known each other for years.

"And just one for Master Frank, if I recall?"

Gerard asked tentatively...he did not wish to get another cake shoved in his face.

"Yes, please."

Frank tried to ignore that Gerard used his name informally. He reminded himself that it was for his grandmother.

"Now gentlemen, we are all friends here. You will call me Elena, and I will hear no buts about it. This is Gerard and Michael and boys, this is Frank and Ryan."

All the men turned a slight red. Michael cleared his throat.

"Would you like a biscuit R-R..."

He stuttered and inwardly cursed trying again.

"Would you like a biscuit Ryan?"

Ryan blushed.

"Yes please...Michael."

He smiled sweetly.

Now Michael really turned red. The plate in his hand started to shake and rattle the contents. Frank reached out at the same time Gerard did and then touched. Frank was frozen. Gerard had never made any skin contact with him before. He felt like he was on fire. Gerard smiled gently, taking the plate and offering it to Ryan, as Michael had intended. He kept his eyes on Frank's.

"Sorry...would you like a biscuit Frank?"

"I..."

Just then a sound we heard from the stall next to them. Elena laughed. Venom knew Gerard's voice so well.

"It seems my Love, that someone else would like a biscuit."

Gerard chuckled, glancing at the heavy head that now hung out of the stall door. He looked back at Frank.

"Would you like to meet Venom, Frank?"

Frank looked at the black stallion with streaks of chestnut in his mane. He was beautiful.

"Yes, I would like to very much."

Gerard smiled and stood, picking up a couple of biscuits before offering Frank his arm.

"Shall we?"

Frank rose still a bit shaken from their interaction. Still touching Gerard on the sleeve of his jacket felt better. They moved the few steps to the stall.

"I usually see Chestnut horses with black manes, but never an ebony horse with a chestnut mane."

Frank held his hand out for the horse to chuff.

"I had not either...until I saw this beauty."

Gerard said proudly.

"Gammy bought him for me when he was just a small thing, and I have been enamored ever since."

He gave the horse one of the biscuits, then offered the other to Frank.

"Would you like to give him this?"

Frank smiled. He took the biscuit and held it for the stallion. The stallion took it gently.

"He seems really sweet."

"Oh he is...but he can run like the Devil..."

Gerard grinned, lifting his hand to scratch behind the horse's ear.

"Can't you Venom?

He cooed. The horse chuffed and pushed into Gerard making Frank laugh.

"We should return to the table to…"

Frank saw that only Elena was there.

"Where did Michael and Ryan go?"

Gerard looked back and shrugged.

"I don't know...let us ask Gammy."

He offered his arm again and they walked back to the table.

"Gammy...where did the others go?"

A giggle was heard on the breeze along with a lower laugh.

"Does that answer your question boys?"

Michael was on the other side of the stall with Ryan feeding his own horse Deathwish. In contrast to Gerard's horse, Deathwish had a white mane.

"You have strange names for your horses."

"We like the macabre...remember?"

Gerard quirked an eyebrow at Frank, giving him a crooked smile to boot.<hr />

"Would you like to ride her?"

Michael reigned in his laughter that threatened to bubble out from the look on Ryan's face when he presented his offer.

"Really?"

Ryan asked, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

"I fear I am not a very accomplished rider."

Michael went and grabbed the saddle. He placed it on the horse and strapped it on. He then mounted the horse and held his hand out for Ryan.

"Just place your foot in the stirrup and take my hand."

Ryan swallowed and reached up to take Michael's hand. He tried to place his foot in the stirrup, but found that he couldn't reach.

"Your horse is too tall Michael..."

Ryan said with a light laugh.

"I may need to use a lady's step."

"I can 'elp you Sir."

One of the stable hands came out. Michael smiled at him.

"Thank you Raymond."

"Glad to be of service Master Way."

Ryan put his spare hand on the man's shoulder, and one foot on his linked hands...he nodded to signify that he was ready, then felt himself being lifted a little, so he pushed himself up and placed his other foot into the stirrup.

Michael scooted back so that Ryan could sit in the front.

"There you go, you did it."

Ryan smiled then looked down at the man who had helped him.

"Thank you...I would have looked quite the fool needing to use a step."

"Someone as charming as you could never be a fool."

Raymond tipped his hat and went back to his work.

"Well then, shall we?"

Michael reached around Ryan to grasp the reins. He snapped them a bit and Deathwish started to move. Ryan gasped and gripped Michael's sleeve, his knuckles turning white.

"Shhh, relax, it's okay."

Michael led Deathwish around the stables slowly. They moved to a shady path next and Michael felt Ryan begin to relax a bit. Then Deathwish made an excited sound as he saw a stable hand he knew. He canted a bit and Michael wrapped his arms around Ryan as the horse took off a little faster.

"Whoa whoa there. Steady DW."

The horse calmed at the sound of the man's voice.

"Thank you Brendon."

"No problem Master Way."

"Are you alright my dear?"

Michael looked down at Ryan and then realized he was holding him tightly to his chest. He started to loosen his grip and apologize. Ryan looked back at Michael.

"W-when I said that I was unaccomplished...I should have said that I have never even _sat_  on a horse before today..."

He said shakily, but with pink cheeks and a wide smile.

"I enjoyed it."

He assured, nodding. Michael doesn't know why he did it, but he leaned in and kissed Ryan's cheek.

"I am glad."

Ryan's face turned an even darker shade of rose pink, his eyes casting down and his smile turning shy, but remaining happy.

"I do have one problem though."

He said softly.

"What is that my dear?"

Ryan leaned slightly to the side and looked down, sitting back up straight away, his knuckles white again.

"I'm not really sure how to get down...we are _really_  high up."

"I can help with that Sir."

Brendon stepped forward, but Michael waved his hands. He dismounted the horse and then held his arms out for Ryan.

"I won’t let you fall. I promise."

Ryan bit his lip nervously, then nodded.

"Alright."

He slipped his left foot into the stirrup on the side that Michael stood, then lifted his right leg up and over the horse's wide back. The stirrup swung sideways under him and he let out a little shriek as he felt himself falling backward.

"Got you!"

Michael leaned up and pulled Ryan into his arms. He hugged him tightly and petted his hair softly.

"I got you my dear. You are safe here."

Ryan was shaking and instinctively clung to Michael. His face was white as snow.

"Is everything alright?"

Frank and Gerard came walking up. Frank saw Ryan in Michael's arms and that he was trembling.

"Yes, we just had a bit of a scare. It seems that your brother was not forthcoming in the truth of his experiences with horses."

Ryan ducked his head.

"I apologize."

He said quietly.

"I am sure there is no need for that..."

Gerard smiled kindly at him.

"My brother forgets sometimes that not everyone was born in a stable."

He laughed...it was a joke the brothers had shared ever since they were children, and discovered that Michael actually _had_  been born in a stable, as their mother had gone into labor quite suddenly, during the carriage journey from Bath, back to Bristol, where they lived at the time.

"I'm sorry Master, but we must git the 'orses ready for the race."

Raymond came strolling up and helped Brendon bring Deathwish in. They moved back to where Elena was getting ready herself.

"Well now, that was an exciting morning, was it not? Ryan, Frank, will you join me and my grandsons in our box?"

Frank was about to agree when Ryan shook his head slightly.

"We were supposed to join Gabriel."

He said quietly, a small frown on his face. He wanted to accept Elena's invitation, but felt sadly obliged to decline.

Gerard frowned as well...that man was always getting in the way.

"Gabriel?"

Elena looked at her grandchildren.

"Master Saporta...their cousin."

Michael did not mean to, but he tightened his hold on Ryan as if he were to be snatched away at the mention of the man's name. Ryan looked up at him, feeling a happy fluttering in his stomach at the older boy's possessiveness. Gerard would have pulled Frank to him too; if he thought there was any chance that he would not receive a knee to his private area...he did not chance it.

"Well family does need to be together. We will see you after the race then."

Michael reluctantly let go of Ryan and watched him move to his brother.

"Frank?"

Gerard called as the Iero brothers turned to leave.

"Yes Gerard?"

Gerard stepped closer and took Frank's hand, bowing slightly to kiss the backs of the younger man's fingers...he looked up, eyes meeting with Frank's.

"Would you meet us in the winner's circle after the race?"

He smiled hopefully, still holding onto Frank's hand...he did not want to let go.

"You certainly are sure of yourself Master Way."

Gerard smiled, but missed the informality from before.

"I am sure of my _horse_ , Master Iero...that is a different thing altogether."

He bowed then let go of Frank's hand...was the disappointed look in Frank's eye his imagination?

"Come grandmother."

Michael led Elena toward their box at the other end of the racetrack. Frank watched them go.

"So, will you come and meet me?"

Gerard asked, drawing Frank's attention back to him. Ryan stood a few feet away, watching the scene. He really wanted Frank to be happy, and to forgive Gerard, or at least listen to his explanation for what had happened before.

"I...shall think about it."

Frank bowed and then returned to Ryan's side. Ryan waved to Gerard, who bowed in return, then took his brother's hand and lead him away.

"Are you going to meet him?"

He asked when they were out of earshot.

"I don't know if I should. I feel...strange around him."

Frank blushed then turned the tables.

"What about you Ryan? You spent quite a while in Michael's grasp."

Ryan blushed...they were almost an identical pink.

"I like him...he seems really genuine, and..."

He blushed darker, looking down.

"Who seems genuine?"

Gabriel was standing at the entrance of the raceway waiting for them.

"Certainly not you."

Frank muttered under his breath, but only Ryan heard him.

"Did you have a nice time with Madam Rush?"

Gabriel took Ryan's gloved hand and led him in and toward the box seat.

"Oh yes..."

Ryan said, smiling.

"We had a lovely time, and I had my first ever ride on a horse."

"How wonderful. You must tell me how exciting it was for you after the race."

Frank walked forward and just caught the door that Gabriel let close on him.

"Oh, sorry Cousin Frank, you were so quiet I hardly noticed you."

Frank ignored Gabriel and made his way to the other end of the box. He noted how far away their box was from the Ways. Still if he looked he could see the plumage from Madam Rush's hat. It made him smile.

"So Cousin Ryan, what horse would you like to bet on?"

"I was going to follow your lead and bet on Venom, but I believe I will now place my money on Deathwish...that is the horse that I rode."

"Deathwish huh? Well I changed my mind about Venom. There is another horse called Cobra. It says that it has beaten Venom before. I am going with him."

Frank turned away from the Ways box and back to Gabriel.

"So you think that Cobra will beat Venom?"

"I do indeed."

"Well then how about a side wager."

"I am intrigued."

"If Cobra beats Venom, then I will allow you to take Ryan on an outing without my presence."

"And if you win?"

Gabriel leered.

"You will leave us to accompany Lady Rush home."

Gabriel thought about it. It was the perfect opportunity to get Ryan alone.

"I accept your proposal."

Ryan really hoped that Venom would win.


	9. Bedside Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gerard what are we going to do? We can't sleep in the same room as them! Propriety says it's wrong!"
> 
> Michael paced back and forth in front of the room.
> 
> "I know..."
> 
> Gerard ran his fingers through his long hair in frustration.
> 
> "But it was Frank's suggestion, not ours..."
> 
> He dropped his hand, letting out a huff.
> 
> "Maybe we _should_  sleep in the carriage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is the continuation of the last chapter and I can tell you that is was fun to write and my Clueless!Gee, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I were cracking up on so many lines and situations. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard clapped as Venom romped home in first place, as he knew he would.

"See brother? I told you this was Venom's year."

"You gave him a good run for his money though Michael."

Michael smiled at his grandmother. Even if he did take second place, they still beat Cobra.

"Do you think that Ryan will come to the winners circle too?"

Gerard smiled.

"You really do like him, don't you Michael."

He ignored the word "too", because that implied that Frank would be coming, and he was too much of a realist to believe that the boy had forgiven him enough to accept his invitation...though that did not stop him from hoping.

"I do and it bothers me that he is being mistreated by that snake of a man that only wants to gain what he can from their joining."

Michael grits his teeth.

"Boys, when your grandfather wanted to court me, I would have nothing to do with him. I thought that he was uncouth and unrefined, but I realized that I was seeing a side of him that no one else had. His willingness to be vulnerable for me was what won my heart. If you do the same, I am sure that you will be seen for who you are and your true intentions."

Gerard knew that Elena was trying to help, but he feared that if he showed Frank the real him, that the boy would dislike what he saw and not give him the time of day. What had started as merely a wager with his brother, had become something quite different, and he would freely admit that he was fast losing his heart to the feisty younger man.

"I am quite sure that Ryan will make the right choice Michael...he may be young, but he seems to have a good head on his shoulders."

Gerard looked toward the boxes as they arrived at the winners circle...would the boys come?

* * *

"Come on Ryan, hurry!"

Frank had never moved so fast in his life. As soon as the winner was announced, he grabbed Ryan, forgetting all about the bet he made with Gabriel and pulled him toward the winners circle. The crowd was thick around it and Frank could not see an opening. What if Gerard thought he didn’t come? Frantically looking for an opening, Frank did something more unbecoming. He shouted.

"Gerard!"

Gerard's head snapped around as he heard his name called...he was in the middle of shaking the hand of Prince Arthur, a great honor, but Frank's voice drew his attention. Realizing his faux-pas, as Michael dug him in the ribs to regain his attention, Gerard turned back to the intimidating military man.

"I do apologize Sir. I was distracted."

"It is no trouble. I can see how the excitement can get to you. I would like to sponsor yours and your brother's horse at..."

Michael lost what the Prince was saying to Gerard. He knew the voice that called out was Frank. He started to scan the crowd and saw him with Ryan. He quickly made his way over and pulled them into the winners circle in front of everyone.

"Oh, and who is this?"

Michael just realized that the Prince was addressing him. Gerard noticed that his brother seemed to have been struck dumb, so stepped in to make introductions.

"Your Royal Highness, it is my pleasure to introduce Masters Frank..."

He indicated with his hand.

"...and Ryan Iero. Gentlemen, may I introduce you to His Royal Highness, Prince Arthur, Duke of Connaught."

Ryan was wide eyed and blushing wildly, but he still had the wherewithal to bow to the Prince.

Frank also bowed wide eyed. The prince, the actual Prince!

"Sorry to disrupt your conversation your Highness."

"Nonsense, I had no idea that The Way Family had such lovely acquaintances. Please you must join me for tea."

Ryan beamed.

"It would be a great honor Your Royal Highness. Thank you Sir."

"Well then..."

The Prince turned to leave and Michael took Ryan's arm.

"May I accompany you young Master Iero?"

Ryan smiled coyly.

"Certainly you may."

Gerard looked at Frank hesitantly.

"And may I escort you, Master Iero?"

He disliked the need for such formality after being able to call Frank by his given name at tea with his grandmother before, but he knew that calling him Frank in the Prince's presence would be highly frowned upon.

"Yes, please."

Frank gave his arm to be taken by the oldest Way. They escorted them behind the Prince and his procession. Out of the corner of his eye Frank saw Gabriel staring in shock. He smiled internally.

*

*

*

"Um...I fear that we arrived with our cousin, so we must leave with him."

Tea was wonderful and after the Prince excused himself, Gerard and Michael took him and Ryan on a walk back to their stables. The sun was starting to set and Frank really didn't want the day to end.

"Frank, did you forget?"

Ryan asked, raising a brow at his brother.

"Forget what?"

Frank had to admit that his mind was rather clouded at the moment.

"Why, the wager you made with cousin Gabriel of course. You won!"

Michael looked surprised.

"Frank, you made a wager with that snake?"

Michael quickly covered his mouth.

"Forgive me, that was very out of line."

Ryan giggled.

"It was a good bet, and an easy win. It means that we are free to accompany you to Lady Elena's home..."

He blushed looking down and dropping his voice.

"I mean...only if that is alright, of course?"

He looked up shyly.

"Yes! I mean, yes, please, it would make me and uh...Gee, well Gerard, happy to take you home, I mean bring you home, I mean YOUR home, not ours, I mean..."

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Relax brother...do I need to fetch the doctor with a sedative for you? Has the sun effected your mind?"

He turned and smiled at Frank, rolling his eyes slightly at Michael's floundering.

"You're a horse’s ass Gee."

Michael stuck his tongue out at his brother and then turned to Ryan taking both his hands.

"It would be an honor to accompany you back to the Iero Estate."

Ryan smiled wide.

"Wonderful. We will have to inform Cousin Gabriel first of course."

Gerard frowned at the thought of having to go anywhere near that man, but he held his tongue, as it was only polite to inform him of the change in travel arrangements.

*

*

*

It turned out that Gabriel was a better sport than Frank had even imagined...of course it helped that Lady Rush was there to see everything off. Now they had been traveling for almost the whole of the evening when the carriage stopped. The Ways got out and went to make sure their rooms were ready. Frank and Ryan waited in the carriage. When the men returned they did not looks happy.

"What happened?"

Michael was a flush color.

"It seems there was a mistake and one of our rooms was given away. We only have one room, so you and Ryan will take it and Gerard and I will find other shelter or stay in the carriage with the horses."

"Oh..."

Ryan frowned slightly, looking at his brother for any ideas.

"That does not sound comfortable at all."

"We can just share the room."

Frank didn't even realize he spoke a loud.

Gerard swallowed harshly.

"Are...are you sure?"

"I am sure the bed is large enough since they assumed you could get away with just one. Come, I am exhausted, let us to the room."

Frank grabbed Ryan's hand before he changed his mind.

*

*

*

"Well, the bed certainly looks big enough."

"Gerard and I shall sleep on the floor."

Gerard nodded his agreement.

"Michael and I will wait outside while you change for bed, then we will come back in...if that is alright with you?"

He addressed both of the Iero brothers, yet looked only at Frank.

"Yes, that will be fine."

Frank watched them leave and then sunk down on the bed.

"Ryan, why did I say that?"

Ryan was undoing his britches...he looked up.

"Why did you say what Frank?"

He queried, unsure of Frank's train of thought.

"To share a bed with him...them? What will he, they think of me, us!"

"Frank...we are not sharing the bed with them, merely the room."

Ryan moved to Frank's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They with think no less of us...more in fact, as we did not insist upon them sleeping with the horses."

"Are you really going to let Michael sleep on the floor?"

Ryan looked at his brother, then the bed.

"Do you suggest that _we_  sleep on the floor instead...or that we all sleep in the bed?"

He raised an eyebrow as he met Frank's gaze.

"The bed _is_  large enough if that is what you are alluding to."

"I don't...I don’t know."

* * *

"Gerard what are we going to do? We can't sleep in the same room as them! Propriety says it's wrong!"

Michael paced back and forth in front of the room.

"I know..."

Gerard ran his fingers through his long hair in frustration.

"But it was Frank's suggestion, not ours..."

He dropped his hand, letting out a huff.

"Maybe we _should_  sleep in the carriage."

"I..."

There was a knock at the door signaling that they could go in. Michael touched the door knob and took a deep breath ready to state his feelings.

"Ryan, Frank, I think Gee and I should..."

The words dried up in Michael's mouth as he saw Ryan was wearing silk night shirt that came just above his knees. Frank was wearing a more demure longer version.  
Ryan questioned.

"Yes?"

"Beautiful."

Mikey realizes he just blurted that out. He ran out of the room spinning Gerard as he did. Gerard bounced off the doorframe and fell awkwardly to the floor, grunting and clutching his knee.

"Gerard!"

Frank ran over and knelt down.

"Are you alright?"

Gerard winced as he tried to move his leg. He shook his head with a frown.

"I seem to have twisted my knee, could you help me to the chair please?"

Frank leaned down and let Gerard put his arm around him. He walked Gerard to the chair near his side of the bed.

"Ryan, where do you think you are going dressed like that?"

Frank's head shot up from looking at Gerard's knee as he saw Ryan trying to leave the room.

Ryan looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"To...to find Michael?"

He said, though it came out as more of a question.

"Michael is a grown man Ryan, he will return when he realizes how silly he is being. Now come, help me take care of Gerard. Go fetch a cold cloth from the basin.

"But..."

Ryan looked out the door then back at Frank, sighing loudly.

"Alright."

He closed the door and went to the wash basin in the corner. He wet a cloth and walked over to his brother, handing him the cloth.

"Um...can you...I need..."

Frank was flush. He didn't want to say out loud that he needed Gerard's pants off. He tugged on the material instead. Gerard understood, his eyes widening as he swallowed deeply.

"Oh err...yes, of course."

He flustered, undoing his britches. He looked between the two younger men.

"I can take care of this if you are uncomfortable."

"We are all men...nothing I have not seen before."

Frank tried to keep the tremor out of his voice. Gerard glanced between the brothers.

"If you are sure."

"Yes, we are sure."

Frank hoped Ryan did not mind him speaking for him.

Ryan nodded in agreement. Gerard sighed.

"Alright then."

Putting his weight on his uninjured leg, Gerard stood up enough to slip his britches down off his hips and down to his knees before he sat back down with a groan...he then pushed them the rest of the way down, holding the front of his shirt down to cover his manhood, which he was internally cursing, as it had become ridged at Frank's closeness. Frank tried not to look as he laid the cloth over Gerard's knee.

"Am I intruding something?"

Michael stuck his head in the doorway. Gerard looked up.

"You knocked me down, you ass."

He frowned at his brother.

"Are you alright?"

Ryan asked, pulling Michael's attention to him.

Michael was still speechless at how good Ryan looked.

"I am alright, sorry if I frightened you."

Ryan smiled coyly.

"You did not frighten me, just worried me a little."

"You just took me by surprise, that's all."

Ryan giggled innocently.

"How?...I did nothing."

"Ryan."

Michael lifted his hand and touched his face. It was the first time they had any skin contact. No gloves in the way. It was as soft as Michael thought it would be.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? You have an amazing heart and a sweet voice and the best fashion sense and..."

*cough cough*

Gerard cleared his throat, raising an amused eyebrow at his brother when he looked over.

"Thank you."

Ryan said softly, drawing him back.

"Right, well...I uh...Gerard, you have no britches on."

Gerard's eyes widened like he hadn't noticed. He looked at Frank who was kneeling in front of him, holding the wet cloth to his knee.

"I..."

He looked back at Michael with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You knocked me down."

He repeated weakly, because he didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, and he twisted his knee. Ryan and I were helping him."

Michael thought about Ryan on his knees like Frank for his brother and it made him see red. Without meaning to, he pulled Ryan to him possessively. Ryan gasped in surprise, but did not try to pull away.

"Uh...Michael...can you let go of my brother?"

Michael jumped and accidently pushed Ryan toward the bed. He tangled in his own footsteps and fell forward pinning him to the bed. His night shirt slipped up showing his pale thigh. Gerard slapped a hand over his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Ryan froze, eyes wide and startled, and a heavy blush staining his cheeks.

"Alright!"

Frank jumped up.

"I think we all need to just get to bed."

Frank pulled the top layer of covers off the bed and laid it on the floor next to him. He then took the extra blanket and tossed it to Michael.

"It's summer so I don’t see you needing much of anything else."

Ryan smiled shyly as Michael got quickly off of him, red faced. Ryan moved to the side of the bed and slipped under the sheets. Gerard lowered his hand and removed the wet cloth from his knee.

"Yes. I think we have had _quite_  enough excitement for one day...time to sleep."

He looked at his brother.

"Before your face combusts Michael, would you please help me onto the floor, oh, and apologize to young Ryan, yes?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Why doesn't Frank just help you, you guys seem to have gotten closer while I was out."

Michael turned away and lay down on his own blanket next to Ryan's side of the bed. Gerard looked at Frank, then away.

"It is alright..."

He said quietly.

"You do not need to."

He started to struggle off of the chair, biting back a yelp as the pain shot though his knee again.

"Gerard!"

Frank lunges to catch him heedless of his clothing.

"Here, I want you to sleep up here; I'll sleep on the floor."

Gerard shook his head fiercely, mouth pressed into a tight line to hold back any embarrassing sounds he may make. Taking a breath and drawing his strength together, he looked at Frank.

"I would not be able to rest if you were to sleep on the hard floor. Please, just help me down...your brother and you should have the bed."

Frank knew the argument was mute. He did what he was requested. When they were both lying down, one above and one below, Frank stayed to the edge and did not let go of Gerard's hand. Gerard smiled in the darkness after Frank had extinguished the last lamp. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, though the hard floorboards made slumber an unattainable goal.

As the night ticked on, Gerard started to shiver. The room itself was not cold, and being June, and a particularly warm one at that, he was surprised at how cold the floor actually was. Feeling his teeth start to chatter, Gerard moved awkwardly onto his side and curled up, though this just sent painful shockwaves through his knee, and caused him to unintentionally squeeze Frank's hand.

*

*

*

Michael got up to find the water closet. He grumbled as he fumbled with his britches. Damn, he fell asleep in his clothes again. After the water closet, he stepped out and stripped to his button shirt. He was too tired to find his night clothes. Michael moved to his side of the bed and groaned when he found another body. Great, so Gerard had stolen his bed once again.

"Move over Gee, come on, I'm exhausted."

The body shuffled and Michael crawled in. He could feel the heat coming off his brother. That was unusual, his brother was typically cold. Well he was not going to complain since he was cold. He turned to face out and settled back down.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up to pain in his hip and knee. He was cold and disorientated...and on the floor for some reason he could not quite figure...maybe he had fallen out of bed? Struggling to sit upright, a quiet groan escaping his lips, he peered sleepily at the body lying close to the edge of the bed.

"Damn it Michael."

He huffed quietly. His brother had pushed him out of bed on more than one occasion in the past, so it was not a big surprise that he had done it again. Using the edge of the nightstand for support, Gerard pulled himself to his feet and onto the narrow strip of bed that his brother had not coveted.

"Move over."

He whispered, nudging the sleeping form a little. When Michael moved a few inches, Gerard slipped under the covers and pressed into his side for warmth...Michael always was warmer than him. A few short moments later, and Gerard was sound asleep.

*

*

*

The first thing that woke Frank up was the birds chirping outside. The second was that someone was in the bed with him.

"Ryan."

Ryan made a noise and Frank cuddled into him more. He was about to fall back asleep, but then he realized...he was facing Ryan, he could see his sleeping face through his half lidded eyes. If he was facing Ryan...then who was holding him? He looked down slowly and saw an arm draped around his body. The fingers were long. Artist fingers they were called. There was a black onyx ring that sparkled in the sliver of morning sun that was peeking through the drapes. He only knew one person that had that ring.

"Foul sun."

Frank looked up when he heard another voice. He saw the head of Michael peeking out above Ryan's. He too had an arm around his brother. Ryan looked so content. His hand had slipped down and covered Michael's. Frank knew he should move. He knew that he should alert everyone in the room that this was such a lack of moral propriety...but Gerard felt so warm and he felt so safe in his arms. Instead he slipped his own hand down and boldly interlaced his fingers with Gerard's. He felt the coolness of the ring next to his skin and quietly sighed as he drifted back off to sleep.

*

*

*

Gerard awoke feeling warm and comfortable, except for his knee, that felt stiff and painful. He kept his eyes closed, as even through his eyelids he knew that the sunlight was shining in and straight upon his face. He had his arm around a warm body and he frowned that Michael appeared to be holding his hand in his sleep. He tried to release his fingers without waking his brother, but Michael's grip just tightened a little, so he let him be...for now. After a few minutes of just lying there, his mind slowly waking up to the new day, his eyes suddenly shot open as the realization hit him that he and his brother had given the bed up to the Ieros last night, so...his heart was in his mouth as he peered over the sleeping figure in his arms and saw that it was actually Frank.

Fear crept into him that Frank would think he was trying to take advantage...he would have himself flogged before he allowed Frank to think that badly of him, as he had only just regained the boy's trust.

Breathing as quietly and as shallowly as he could, Gerard tried again to untangle their hands and move back from the being pressed against him...because apart from anything else, he had awoken with an all too familiar problem, that was currently pressed against Frank's soft behind...that would not do at all.

Gerard moved his hips back away from Frank's warm body, but was still unable to retrieve his hand without waking the younger man.

"Gee, tell Tyler to just bring tea up. I don’t want to move yet."

Michael snuggled into Gerard's body. Gerard lifted his head to look over Frank at his brother. He saw that Michael was holding Ryan in much the same way as he was holding Frank.

"Shh..."

He hushed him urgently, scared of waking the boys in their arms...scared of their reactions.

"Huh, wha..."

Michael's eyes went wide as he saw his brother holding Frank. Panic made him start to shake.

Ryan woke slightly,  but kept his eyes closed, his face scrunching up as he squeezed Michael's hand. Michael looked at Gerard for any kind of direction for the situation. Wide eyed, Gerard shook his head and gave a half shrug, mouthing the words "I don't know." Michael started to pull away and found his hand trapped.

"They will be angry at us."

He mouthed back to his brother. Gerard chewed on his bottom lip...he felt like crying right now.

"He won't let go."

He mouthed, indicating Frank with his eyes. Michael looked down and saw that his brother was in the same situation he was. He looked back up mouthing.

"Do you think he knows?"

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt that."

He mouthed back.

"So what do we do then?"

Michael knew they had to extract themselves, but Ryan was warm and he felt that pulling him back into is slumber. Gerard shrugged.

Ryan shifted, snuggling back against Michael. His eyes were just open, and he could see Gerard's head peering over Frank as he had a silent conversation with his brother. He thought it amusing that the Ways seemed to be scared right now, as it went completely against their characters. He squeezed Michael's hand to see what reaction he would elicit.

"I guess we wait till they wake up first and hope."

Michael mouthed one more time to Gerard and then deciding to squeeze back settled his head against Ryan and closed his eyes.

*

*

*

Gerard could not sleep again...the ache he felt between his legs was growing with every minute that he was entangled with Frank, and he could not move his hips back any further without falling out of bed...his backside was already feeling a draft where the blankets did not cover him properly. He prayed for some divine intervention that would make his problem subside before Frank awoke and noticed it, but apparently God was not on his side today, as he felt Frank begin to stir. Frank was still half asleep as he untangled himself from Gerard. He got up and found the water closet. Gerard sighed in relief...he could do nothing to assist his brother right now, but at least he could make an escape. Quietly he climbed off of the edge of the bed, biting back a curse as he put weight on his injured leg. He moved down onto the floor and hoped that Frank had been too sleepy to realize the change in his position.

Frank returned and gave a little internal frown that Gerard was gone. He decided to start some trouble then.

"MASTER WAY, KINDLY TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY YOUNGER BROTHER!"

Michael woke with a start and flailed falling off the bed. Ryan woke with a start.

"What what?"

He looked behind him, over the side of the bed, then at his brother, stood there with his hands on his hips at the foot of the bed.

"Frank. That was not nice."

He tried to sound stern, but after a second, and seeing the mischievous glint in his brother's eye, he could not help but fall into a fit of giggles.

Gerard sat up, wincing slightly and looking around. He saw his brother sitting on the floor beyond the bed and, having heard Frank's shout and the subsequent thump, he realized what had happened. He grinned and looked at Frank.

"Good morning."

"Humph, it is most certainly not a good morning."

"I'll agree."

Michael pushed onto his knees and rubbed his behind. Gerard's smile dropped and he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Do not be so harsh brother..."

Ryan chastised, sitting up and straightening his nightshirt.

"The sun is shining; we slept in a warm bed with good company..."

He smirked slightly, seeing everyone realizing that they had all been aware of the sleeping arrangements all along.

"And it is time for breakfast."

He concluded with a smile. He could smell freshly baked bread, and it made his stomach growl quietly.

"I'll go get breakfast."

Frank slipped his britches on and then took off his night shirt. Gerard's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of creamy, unblemished skin. He snapped them shut when he realized he was staring. Frank grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. He then turned to grab his shoes and realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Yes?"

Ryan giggled.

"Nothing brother."

He looked at Gerard and saw he was as red as a ripe tomato. Frank rolled his eyes and then left the room.

"Um...well that was awkward."

Michael stood up fully.

"I am sorry if I took any liberties from you Young Master Way."

Ryan shook his head.

"Not at all, though I should be obliged if you would both cover your eyes while I dress for the day?"

"Right, yes. Gee?"

Michael waited till Gerard closed his eyes and then closed his own. Ryan slipped out of the covers and crossed to his britches, that he had left folded on a chair in the corner. He pulled them on then removed his nightshirt before slipping his shirt and waistcoat on. He sat on the chair to put his shoes on, then stood and looked between the two Way brothers...their eyes were still firmly closed. He walked quietly to Michael's side and tiptoed to press a soft kiss to his cheek, then turned and headed to the door.

"You can open your eyes now."

He said, slipping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him. He had not missed the fact that both Way brothers had a very obvious problem that they were unsuccessfully attempting to hide, and he felt it only polite that he leave them to take care of themselves while he assisted Frank in fetching the breakfast.

 


	10. Best Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What happened Frank?"
> 
> "I kissed him."
> 
> Ryan's face lit up happily.
> 
> "I knew it!...You _do_  like him."
> 
> He bounced slightly, clapping his hands like a child.
> 
> "No no, I made mistake!"
> 
> Ryan's smile slipped and he went to sit on the edge of Frank's bed, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.
> 
> "Why do you think that?...was he impolite?...improper?...is he uneducated?"
> 
> "No, he's perfect."
> 
> Ryan raised an eyebrow.
> 
> "Then I am sorry brother, but I do not see your problem."
> 
> "He's too perfect. There has to be something...I just can't..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well...lots of excitement in the last chapter huh? Shall we continue down that road...or perhaps cause a bit of drama once again? I think you all know the answer. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

The ride home was quiet. No one talked about what happened in the lodging. The Ways dropped the Ieros off first. Frank watched as their footman took the bags in. He turned to Gerard.

"Thank you for accompanying us home Master Way."

Gerard bowed slightly, a soft smile present, even though he hated that they were back to formality.

"It was our pleasure, I am sure."

He did not want to let the boy leave, but he had to, and he knew he would see him again soon.

"When will I get to see you again? Could we all meet for lunch one day perhaps?"

"Are you sure that your dance card is not full with the Veil brothers?"

Frank did not mean to sound bitter, but he was still hurt by the Ways actions. Gerard looked down, feeling the sting of Frank's words.

"They do not interest me..."

He said softly.

"They could not match your beauty with the addition of a million jewels each...nor your grace and passion in a thousand years..."

He sighed, looking up sadly.

"It is my only wish to know you, as you have captured my heart, in a way that no other ever could."

He bowed again slightly.

"I just hope you may forgive me for any wounds you may perceive that I have caused you, Master Iero."

Gerard could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, but met Frank's gaze with his own.

"I..."

Frank was stunned. He had never heard words like this from anyone. He was at a loss for his own. He did the only thing that he could think of. He kissed him.

Gerard froze, his eyes wide for a moment before his mind caught on to the situation and he kissed him back.

It was short and sweet, but Frank was still shocked he did that when they parted lips.

"I'm sorry. I never should have..."

Frank turned and ran into the house quickly.

Gerard stood there in place, his fingers lightly brushed his lips as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Ryan was in the middle of saying his thank you and goodbye to Michael when Frank dashed past him.

"Frank?..."

He called, then turned worried eyes to the younger Way.

"I am sorry Michael, but I must check on my brother...we will meet for lunch soon, yes?"

"Yes, please, I would like that."

Michael lifted Ryan's hand and kissed it softly upon the glove.

"Till then, you will be in my thoughts and prayers."

"As you will be in mine."

Ryan smiled, then turned to run after his brother...he went straight to Frank's bedroom and knocked twice before opening the door and walking right in.

"What happened Frank?"

"I kissed him."

Ryan's face lit up happily.

"I knew it!...You _do_  like him."

He bounced slightly, clapping his hands like a child.

"No no, I made mistake!"

Ryan's smile slipped and he went to sit on the edge of Frank's bed, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Why do you think that?...was he impolite?...improper?...is he uneducated?"

"No, he's perfect."

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Then I am sorry brother, but I do not see your problem."

"He's too perfect. There has to be something...I just can't..."

Frank remembered someone else who was perfect and he almost destroyed Frank.

"Frank, you cannot go through life looking for fault...or else you will miss out on so many wonders. If he seems perfect, then maybe he is."

"You don't understand! You're too young!" People can seem perfect on the outside, but who they really are on the inside has the potential to destroy you!"

"Oh pish!..."

Ryan waved away Frank's concerns.

"If you hold every man to such impossibly high standards, you will never let _anyone_  into your heart...and whatever makes you think that Gerard is not the same on the inside as he appears on the outside anyway?"

"I tire. please leave me to rest."

Frank couldn't handle anymore emotions. Ryan sighed, leaning down to kiss Frank's forehead before letting go of his hand and climbing off of the bed.

"Just give him a chance Frank...and give yourself one too."

He turned and quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Frank to his thoughts.

* * *

"Did I do something wrong? He did kiss _me_!"

Gerard was laying on the love seat in the library, as his brother listened to him moan. He had his legs hanging over one end of the seat, while his head rested on the other...his arms lying over his face.

"Is it me?...am I bad at kissing?"

He had had a few cognacs at this point.

"I don't think you are a bad kisser at all Gee, I think there is something more to Frank than we think."

Gerard moved one arm a little to peer at his brother through the gap, curiously.

"Like what?"

"I don't know and I have a feeling that Ryan doesn't either, but I would hazard a guess to say who would know."

Gerard removed both arms from his face and sat up to face Michael, planting his feet on the floor.

"Who."

"Victor Fuentes."

"Urgh!"

Gerard collapsed backward with a groan.

*

*

*

"I was surprised, but pleasantly that you came calling today Master Way."

Victor sat across from Gerard in his carriage.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking of a stroll around the park by the castle. I am ashamed to say that I have not yet been, and I have heard such wonderful things about there being a bandstand, and a wading pool...I was hoping you would be good enough to show me around...if it pleases you?"

"It would please me very much to accompany you."

Victor gave his best smile.

"Wonderful...and I do believe there is a tea room in the park?"

"So we will be out that late then. I hope you have plenty to entertain me with Master Way."

"Well, Master Fuentes...I seem to have developed a taste for local gossip since I arrived in town, but I appear to be the last to know anything...I was hoping you may help me with this deficit."

"I would never have taken you for a gossip Master Way. You did not seem to enjoy it at tea that Saturday at the Ieros."

Gerard smiled.

"I did not think it appropriate in front of Lady Iero, but I must confess that living in such a close knit town as this, it is hard to not become enthralled with learning about one's neighbors."

"Well I suppose I can indulge your fancy...if you indulge mine."

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be, hmm?"

Victor moved forward sliding the glove off his hand. He boldly, but gently placed it on Gerard's knee.

"I will think of something."

Gerard swallowed.

"I am...I am sure you will."

He stumbled on his words, unaccustomed to such forwardness in any except for the whores he had passed by in London.

"Good."

Victor sat back and put his glove back on just as the carriage arrived at their destination.

"Well shall we?"

"Of course."

Gerard climbed out of the carriage and offered his hand.

Victor took it as he stepped out.

"So where to first?"

* * *

"Have fun with Michael."

Frank was watching his brother leave with the younger Way. He had not heard from Gerard since the weekend, but he should not be surprised.

"See you later Frank."

Ryan waved as they left, then turned to Michael, smiling sweetly.

"So where are you taking me today, or is it a surprise?"

"It is, but I think you will enjoy it."

Michael helped Ryan into the carriage.

"I am certain I will."

Ryan settled into his seat, Michael sitting opposite him. Ryan tilted his head a little, a small frown on his face.

"Could we find time to address the problem of our brothers, do you think? I believe that they would make a fine couple, but it is just not happening."

"Can we address us first? I think we make a fine coupling as well."

Michael doesn't know where his boldness came from, but he felt he would get a satisfactory answer. Ryan blushed as a wide smile spread on his pink lips.

"I think so too."

He said happily, his eyes alight with joy.

"Then before we leave the safety of this moment may I kiss you...properly?"

Ryan's smile grew impossibly brighter.

"I would like that."

He said, eyes locked on Michael's.

Michael swallowed hard. He didn’t t understand how Gerard did this so casually. He looked into Ryan's eyes and then closing his own leaned in. Ryan swallowed, his eyes fluttering closed as their lips met. It was everything a first kiss should be, sweet with a hint of something to come. Ryan pulled back after a minute, his blush spread from his cheeks, down his throat and disappearing beneath his shirt...his whole body felt hot. He smiled shyly, tentatively reaching over and pleased his hand onto Michael's.

"I have nothing to compare that too of course, but I certainly liked it."

"Me neither."

Ryan was a little surprised.

"You've never...really?"

"Despite what my brother likes to say about me, I have never even showed interest in another before...you."

Ryan smiled happily.

"Neither have I...do you think it is fate?"

"I like to think..."

"Excuse me Sir..."

A rap on the carriage door made them both jump.

"...we have arrived."

Ryan did his best to not huff in annoyance, but smiled at the driver through the carriage window before turning back to Michael.

"Yes Michael?"

"Perhaps later, for now, we should get out and act accordingly."

"Of course."

Ryan smiled sweetly, but really felt a desire to throttle the driver for interrupting their moment. Michael stepped out of the carriage and offered Ryan his hand. He noted that Ryan had slipped his glove back on. Ryan accepted Michael's hand, but as he climbed down, his foot slipped on the step and he pitched forward with a sharp intake of breath.

"Darling!"

Michael rushed forward and caught Ryan as he was about to meet the cobblestone. Ryan's arms went straight around Michael's neck, as he shook slightly with his face buried against the older man's shoulder.

"You...you saved me."

He mumbled in disbelief.

"How can I marry you if I don’t save you."

Ryan stilled for a moment, then slowly lifted his head so their eyes could meet.

"Are you _asking_ me?"

He said quietly, and with a touch of awe.

"I..."

Michael was having trouble forming words with Ryan in his arms.

"It was too forward of me to speak like that. Please forgive me."

Michael steadied Ryan on his feet and then took his arm and led him to the glass emporium. Ryan felt a little flutter of disappointment at Michael's back peddling, but smiled softly and walked along at his side.

"Have you ever seen glass blown?

Ryan shook his head.

"I have not. Frank and mother came here last year, but I was sick and could not attend."

"Well then I hope you are in for a treat."

Michael held the door for Ryan as they went inside.

*

*

*

Victor was getting bored. Gerard was talking about the gardens and Victor was through talking now.

"Oh, I feel...faint."

Victor started to fall back as he covered his head lightly with the back of his hand. Being a gentleman, for the most part, Gerard stepped in quickly and caught the younger man.

"Oh my. Are you alright Master Fuentes?"

He supported him as he led him to a bench nearby, lowering him onto the seat.

"Yes. I fear I got a little too much sun. There was a shaded spot near one of the gardeners sheds. If we can make our way over, I am sure that will be better for me."

Gerard looked in the direction Victor was pointing and internally rolled his eyes because this fact finding expedition was becoming far more bothersome than he had thought it would be. He turned back to the younger man with a smile.

"Of course...let us get you out of the sun."

He offered his arm to help the boy to his feet again.

It did not take long to reach their destination. Victor knew this garden very well. He had more than one tete-a-tete here in the past.

"There, I can see a shade spot under the eaves."

Gerard nodded and assisted Victor to the spot...once they were in the shade...

"Is this better for you?"

"Yes, but I am also parched. Would you mind getting me a drink? I shall be safe here."

Gerard looked across the top of the hill to the little tea room. It was not too far, so he would not be leaving the unwell boy alone for long.

"Of course. I will return quickly."

He bowed slightly; tipping his hat then left the shaded spot to cross the grass. Once Gerard was gone, Victor set to work. He used a hair pin to open the door of the shed. Just as he knew, this shed was not in use. The same bench that he had a few elicit moment son was still there. He moved inside and dusted it off a bit. He sat there like a spider and waited for his prey to return.

Gerard purchased two tall glasses of lemonade, promising to return the glasses once they were finished, then headed back to Victor. When he reached the shed, he saw that the boy was no longer standing under the eaves, and that the door appeared to be open, though from his position, he could not see inside.

"Master Fuentes?"

He asked as he approached the door.

"In here. One of the gardeners came by and offered me shelter. He said it was much cooler and he was correct."

Gerard stepped into the darkened space, pausing to allow his eyes to adjust. He held out a glass.

"I got you a glass of lemonade. I hope that is acceptable?"

"Wonderful."

Victor took the glass and then scooted over so Gerard could sit next to him. He took a sip and moaned.

"This was just what I needed. refreshing and delicious."

He looked at Gerard over the glass as he sipped it. Gerard sat a respectful distance to Victor's right, well as respectful as the small bench allowed. He sipped his own drink.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I am, but I feel fatigued."

Victor leaned his head on Gerard's shoulder and sighed. Gerard swallowed, shifting slightly in discomfort...not so long ago, he would have enjoyed the attention, and a pretty boy like Victor would have been lucky to keep his innocence in Gerard's company...but now, ever since he had met Master Frank Iero, he just did not seem to find himself attracted to anyone else in the same way.

"Master Way...may I be frank with you?"

Victor loved the double meaning of the word right now.

"Of course Master Fuentes."

Gerard's mind filled briefly with images of Frank's smile.

"I have become very fond of you. Taking care of you that night you stayed was not the daunting task that I worried it would be. Also sleeping in the circle of your arms was a nice surprise. At first I tried to pull away, but you kept thanking me for taking care of you and your brother and you wanted to reimburse my kindness."

Victor wondered what Gerard's face was doing now.

"Your lips were warm against my skin and your hands made me burn with a fire that I never felt before. I just wished that I was not so stiff and...inarticulate that I could not express my happiness."

Gerard's eyes were wide and his face was considerably paler than usual. Nonononono! It could not be! Surely he would remember such a thing. His hand shook to the extent that he had to set his glass down for fear of dropping it.

"I-I-I...I'm sorry I...I d-don't remember anything f-from that night."

He stuttered out, feeling his head start to hurt and his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"It's alright. I can understand that. You were in and out for the night and the lucid moments were few in between, but they were wonderful when they happened."

Now Victor looked at Gerard with wide innocent eyes.

"Please kiss me again like you did that night."

 

Gerard stood up abruptly, knocking the glass over that he'd set by his feet.

"I am so sorry Master Fuentes..."

He swallowed heavily, eyes wide and almost scared.

"But I fear that you have misinterpreted my feelings toward you...my intention was not to court you, and I apologize sincerely if I gave you that impression falsely."

Gerard was badly flustered.

"I will of course escort you back to my carriage, and instruct my driver to return you to your home."

"Oh, I have no interest in being courted. I think you have me confused with simpletons like Young Master Iero who holds onto an old fashion belief of a white wedding."

Victor continued his tirade.

"Oh and if you have hopes of courting the older Iero brothers, you should know that he is now where pure in any sense. He too has no interest in courting, but for a different reason."

Gerard faltered in confusion.

"I do not understand your bitterness and bile toward the Ieros...they are both by far the nicest people my brother and I have met since arriving in town, and as for Master Iero's level of purity, I do not see why that could be any business of yours."

"Oh but it is everyone’s business. No one wants to marry him locally. They all know about him and Master Saporta."

Gerard froze up for a second, his chest tightening...he felt his throat closing up. Stooping down, he picked up his now empty glass.

"I am getting another drink."

He turned and left the shed, walking back to the tea shop. He stepped up to the counter and placed the glass down...just as the young girl walked over to serve him, Gerard smiled stiffly and shook his head. He turned and left the tea shop. He did not return to the shed.

*

*

*

Victor was pissed. It had been nearly an hour and Gerard had not returned.

"That piece of shit. How dare he abandon me!?"

Victor went to stand up and spilled the last of his lemonade on himself. He slipped on the tiny cubes of ice and fell into the dust ripping his shirt. He cursed as he got up and tore open the door of the shed.

"Oh my excuse you!"

Victor walked right into Lady Aragot. She took a look at his disheveled appearance and covered her mouth.

"My dear, what happened to you?"

Victor had always had the ability to think on his feet.

"Oh Lady Aragot, thank the Lord it is you...I thought it was him coming back to ravage me again."

"Who dear, who did this to you?"

Victor internally smirked as his lip quivered and he uttered one name.

"Master Gerard Way."

*

*

*

"My goodness, what is the urgency Constance?"

"You will never guess who I ran into today looking a sight!"

"Who dear who?"

"The eldest Veil brother."

"Well did you find out what had happened to him?"

"He told me that he had been ravaged by none other than the eldest Way brother."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I think you had better come and sit down and tell me all about it."

*

*

*

"Well I cannot believe it!"

"I know and he and his kin have been escorting your children all over. They could have been in grave danger, both of them...you know they say one begets another."

"Well I will put a stop to that immediately."

"As you should. I bet that is why the monster left London. There is something there I tell you."

The two ladies continued their gossip till the cakes and tea were gone.

"It is a shame too. Ryan seemed fond of the younger Way."

"Really? I thought he was fond of Master Saporta?"

"Gabriel, his cousin?"

"Oh yes, they were seen about town together. They certainly made a handsome couple. Also he took both of your boys to the Derby at Epsom Downs."

"I never really thought of them."

"You know Gabriel stands to inherit quite a fortune when he marries. The one who takes him would be well taken care of. It also does not hurt that he is quite fetching."

"Constance!"

Lady Aragot laughed.

"I am only human Linda and very much still alive."

"You know, I think you are right. I think he would make a fine match. I will announce it in the Sunday Edition."

"Good for you Linda. Ryan is a good boy; he will understand that you have his best interest at heart."

"Of course he will and we will plan a wonderful wedding."

"What will you do about your oldest though? Propriety states that he should be married first."

"Oh he will be, it will be a double wedding. I have a man that has prospected Frank for a few years now. He is a professor from Cambridge and Frank has always sot out this idea of education. If he can't be educated as he wants to, he can at least marry one with education. That should appease him."

"Linda you are too good to them. I hope they appreciate it."

*

*

*

"I had a wonderful time today...Ryan."

"As did I..."

Ryan smiled happily, looking into Michael's gentle eye’s, his hand nestled in the older man's.

"And thank you for the gift..."

He looked at the box that was sat in his lap, the lid open so he could admire the glass creation within.

"It is truly beautiful."

"It reminds me of your delicate heart and how I have to take good care of it or it may shatter."

Ryan blushed and giggled lightly.

"You are too sweet Michael...as always."

"As you are my little butterfly. One last kiss before we part?"

Ryan nodded, his eyes bright with joy. He leaned in just a little.

Michael met him and they shared one more sweet kiss in the silence of the carriage.

"I will come calling tomorrow to formally ask to court you."

"Alright..."

Ryan smiled happily.

"Until then, I will think of you."

"And I you. Goodnight my little butterfly."

Michael opened the door to the carriage and helped Ryan out. He said a proper goodbye and then got back into the carriage and started away. Ryan watched until the carriage disappeared from sight, then turned and went inside, a huge, happy smile painted on his pink lips.

"Ryan is that you?"

"Yes mother..."

Ryan called as he followed his mother's voice to the drawing room.

"I have had the most wonderful time, and look..."

He moved to show her what was in the box in his hands.

"Look at the gift that Master Way bought for me...is it not the prettiest thing you have ever seen?"

He smiled happily.

"Very nice dear, but go put that in your room. We need to talk."

"Oh, alright mother. Is anything wrong?"

"Just go do what I said."

Ryan swallowed...their mother could be somewhat scary when she wished to be.

"Yes mother."

He nodded, then took his beautiful glass flowers and butterflies ornament up to his room. As he was passing Frank's room, he glanced in to see his brother sat on his window seat, reading a book. He cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"Frank?...do you know why mother wants to talk to me?...she seems really tense."

"No, she has been with Lady Aragot all afternoon. I stayed up here. I detest that woman."

"You surprise me."

Ryan said, straight faced but with the glitter of sarcasm in his eyes.

"Well, best not keep mother waiting."

He smirked, waving as he continued to his bedroom. He carefully removed the gift from its box and set it on top of his dresser, then put the box underneath his bed before removing his waistcoat and changing into his indoor shoes. He then headed back downstairs.

"I shall tell you what she says when I escape."

He winked at Frank before quickly continuing on his way. When he reached the drawing room...

"Mother?"

"Come sit Ryan, we have much to talk about."

"We do?"

Ryan asked, sitting down on one of the most uncomfortable love seats in England.

"Yes, you stated that you were out with Master Way today. Where did you go and who was your chaperone?"

"Well, we went to the place down by the train station where they blow glass...we watched them making vases and ornaments, and that is where Master Way bought that lovely gift for me."

Ryan beamed at the memory.

"And you went alone? Do you know how dangerous that can be? There are so many places where he could have dragged you off and taken advantage of you!"

"Mother no!...Master Way is a perfect Gentleman, and we were not alone...it was the middle of the day, and there were plenty of people around us."

"Perfect gentleman...just like his brother I suppose."

"I have never seen the elder act as anything other than a Gentleman."

Ryan did not know where his mother was taking this conversation, but it made him nervous for reasons he could not explain.

"Well perhaps you need to ask Master Fuentes about that."

"Master Fuentes?..."

Now he was truly worried.

"What do you mean mother?"

"All you need to know is that man is a danger to society and you and Frank need to stay away from him, in fact both of them."

"Mother no, please...the Ways have shown Frank and I nothing but respect in the time that we have known them..."

He did not mention that Michael had held him in his arms as they slept in the same bed during their journey home from the races...or that Gerard had held Frank.

"Michael wished to announce this tomorrow, but..."

"Well that is not going to happen because I have chosen another for you."

Ryan stood suddenly with a gasp, his eyes wide, hands flying to his mouth.

"W-what?..."

He choked out, face draining of color.

"You cannot...Michael and I are..."

Yet again he was interrupted.

"Young Master Way and you are finished with your acquaintance for good. You are betrothed now and will behave as such."

"MOTHER NO!!"

Ryan cried out in distress, his knees giving way and sending him to the carpet.

"Oh stop being dramatic and do not shout at me. I have your best interests at heart."

* * *

Frank was trying to read when he head Ryan shout. He got up and left the room. He didn't want to interfere, but his brother was upset and he wanted to know why. He hid behind the corner and listened.

"BEST INTERESTS?!...Mother, is my happiness not in my best interest?...or do you not care about my happiness?"

"I care about your happiness, but I also care that you are well taken care of and provided for when I and your father are gone."

"Michael <I>will</I> take care of me, and provide for me also."

Linda rose from her chair and towered over her youngest son.

"You listen here young man. I want you to never see that young man or his family again. You are going to be properly wed and then move to a nice estate where they can no longer contact you."

"I...I think you have forgotten something Mother."

Ryan looked up at her through tears he did not realize he was shedding.

"What have I forgotten?"

Ryan smiled, sure that he had the upper hand.

"That I cannot wed until Frank does."

"Oh Frank is to be wed too."

"WHAT!"

Frank came out of hiding.

"Well apparently you too are in need of a manners lesson. Eavesdropping is unbecoming of a..."

"Never mind that, you are just going to give me away so that you can marry off Ryan?!"

"We are going to have a double wedding. It will be announced in the Sunday Edition."

Ryan's head started to swim...this could not be happening.

"Who are we..."

He was unable to finish his question, as nausea caused him to gag, his hand clamping over his mouth.

"Yeah, who are you selling us off to?"

"You will marry Professor Hartwell and Ryan will marry Master Saprota."

"Our _Icousin_ /?!"

Ryan balked.

"He is hardly your cousin. There is not even any related blood. He is your second cousin by marriage."

"He is scum is what he is!"

Frank was shaking with anger.

"You would give Ryan to that piece of excrement after what he did to me!?"

"Being jealous of your brother is not proper either. Just because Master Saporta did not choose to court you..."

Ryan was suddenly on his feet and running from the room, his hand clamped over his mouth again and his face carrying a slight green tinge...he barely reached the hallway before emptying his stomach onto the wooden floor, stumbling back a pace, then collapsing to the floor in a dead faint.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


	11. Secret Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Master Way."
> 
> "Oh, sorry, I guess I was off in a fog for a moment."
> 
> "That's quite alright. I was told to inform you that you are not welcome to the Iero estate."
> 
> "Excuse me?"
> 
> "Furthermore, neither is your brother. You are no longer allowed to associate with any of the Iero family. Good day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> What will happen the next day when Michael goes to find that he can no longer see Ryan and how will Gerard take the news of Frank intended nuptials? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Michael made sure to wear his best suit. He knew he had Ryan's support, but it still didn't mean he did not have to impress his mother. Michael decided to arrive on horse. He left the animal to be stabled and then walked up to the front porch. As he stood there waiting for the knock to be answered he was brought back to the night before and the kiss he shared.

"Master Way."

"Oh, sorry, I guess I was off in a fog for a moment."

"That's quite alright. I was told to inform you that you are not welcome to the Iero estate."

"Excuse me?"

"Furthermore, neither is your brother. You are no longer allowed to associate with any of the Iero family. Good day."

"Wait...I don’t understand."

No more was said. The door was closed and Michael was stunned. He stepped off the porch to retrieve his horse. What had happened since last night? Was his indecent behavior found out? Surely a kiss would not warrant this kind of treatment. He mounted up and started back down the path, before he did though, he looked up at the windows. He saw Frank looking out at him. He attempted a wave and got one back, but nothing more. Clearly it was not the brothers that had the problem with him and...why his brother too? Michael rode off to tell Gerard the sad news.

* * *

Frank watched Michael leave. After talking with Ryan, he knew that his brother was heartbroken. He did not have the attachment to Gerard the same way his brother did to Michael, but still the thought of being wed to that pompous overbearing professor filled him with dread. He quietly closed the curtain and made his way back to the bed. Ryan looked deathly pale.

"Ryan."

The younger boy turned sad, wet eyes toward his brother.

"I...I do not understand..."

Ryan whispered out, his throat too sore from crying all night.

"Why did she do this?...why Frank?"

He pleaded, trembling hands clutching to the front of Frank's robe.

"I don't know Ryan, I don’t understand it either."

Frank held his younger brother close. They had commiserated with their tears all last night and still there was more.

"He was just here."

Ryan sobbed into Frank's chest.

"It hurts Frank...I cannot stand this."

"I cannot imagine what is going through poor Michael's head right now."

They fell asleep in each other’s arms again. The servant sent to wake them saw this and backed out. The whole estate knew of the Ways being cast out, but none knew why. Eventually though, Linda got fed up and went to wake them herself.

"Boys, boys, let’s go, you cannot laze in bed all day. There is much to do."

The servant that followed her in was told to draw the curtains and let the sunlight in the room.

"No."

Ryan mumbled, his face tucked into Frank's neck still.

"You breakfast is getting cold now. Let's go."

Linda pointed to the servant and after a quickly muttered apology she pulled the covers away from the two boys.

"Mother! Stop this at once!"

"Do not take that tone with me Frank. You will get up and greet the day as proper gentleman. Both of your intended's will be here for dinner and there is much to do to prepare for it."

"No."

Ryan repeated a little clearer this time.

"This kind of childish behavior will not be tolerated in my home. You are both practically adults and here you are sulking like children in bed together."

Ryan lifted his head and poked his tongue out at his mother.

"You insist on treating us as children and taking away our rights to choose for ourselves...what else can you expect than for us to react as children."

He lay back down and hid his face in his pillow.

"Alright, that is enough, if you do not get up right now, I will have the bed drenched in water."

Frank had enough.

"You will do no such thing. You will leave my room immediately!"

To point the fact he began to remove his clothing. Linda was shocked at his boldness as she had not even seen her child unclothed since his birth. Flustered she left quickly with the servant following behind. Frank jumped up and locked the doors. Ryan peeped out at his brother and stifled a giggle.

"How far would you have gone if she stayed?"

He asked, turning over to lie on his back.

"To the suit God gave me if I had to."

Frank looked out the window at the bright day trying to greet them.

"Come we are getting dressed and leaving. I will not be a part of this charade set up."

"Bravo!"

Ryan cheered, though it made him cough because of his sore throat.

"About time some sense was spoken around here."

He slid off the edge of the bed and headed to Frank's salon.

"I am inclined to wear black today...would you mind if I borrow a shirt and vest?"

"Be my guest."

Frank got dressed quickly. He had a plan to use the servant stairs and then an old escape route that he had long since abandoned. No one knew of it except an older servant who was no longer with the family. They would use it to leave the property quietly. Ryan pulled on his britches from the previous day, then chose a plain black shirt from Frank's collection of plain black shirts, then turned to look at Frank's black vests. He despaired sometimes of Frank's monochrome wardrobe, but right now it seemed appropriate.

After discarding several vests on the grounds that they did not fit nicely, Ryan spotted a lightweight jacket that he did not recall seeing before. It was still black, but something in the style was not what he expected to see. Taking the jacket off of the hanger, he slipped it on, and it fit perfectly. He returned to the bedroom, where Frank was brushing his hair as he waited.

"I have not seen this before...is it new?...it is not your usual style Frank...I approve."

"Oh...uh...Master Way goaded me into purchasing that. I knew that I would never wear it since it did not fit my figure, but...it looks good on you."

"So you do not mind if I borrow it?"

"No, I am fine with it."

Frank dug through his own closet and came up with a jacket similar, but longer. He donned it quickly.

"Do not put your shoes back on yet, we need to be quiet as we go."

Frank picked his up and then moved to the door. He opened it and peered out. No one was there.

"Come, we are headed to the end of the hall and the servant’s stairs.

Ryan's eyes lit up a little.

"You are finally going to show me how you used to evade me when we played hide and go seek when we were children?...I never _could_  work out how you got outside without anyone seeing you."

Frank chuckled quietly.

"Yes, now shhh and follow."

Quickly, but quietly they moved down the hall and to the servant's stairs. They made sure no one was there and followed to the first floor. Once there, Frank moved to the conservatory. He peeked into the glassed in room and saw only a lone gardener off in the distance. They quickly entered and Frank moved to where a large potted plant was. He grunted as he moved it from the space it had taken up for years. Once move it revealed a smaller than normal door barely noticed in the wall. Frank tugged on the ring and it opened with a cloud of dust.

Ryan's eyes widened.

"A secret door...really?"

He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty amazing huh?"

They moved through the dust filled corridor, after Frank returned the plant to position, and came out near the stables. Ryan wrapped his arms around Frank's neck from behind and kissed his cheek.

" _You_ are amazing Frank...thank you for this."

"Hey, I can't see my baby brother have his first heartbreak before he is even presented to society."

Ryan kissed Frank's cheek again before stepping back.

"So...where are we going?"

"The Ways. I know we have never been there, but...we need to explain everything properly."

"If..."

Ryan looked down.

"If they will see us."

He looked up through his lashes.

"What if they decide we are not worth the trouble?"

"If you saw Michael’s face today, you would not be questioning anything Ryan."

Frank put an arm around his little brother as he lead him to the stables.

*

*

*

"Nothing was said Gee, nothing. I mean I saw Frank at the window as I was leaving and he looked...broken. What could have happened since last night!?"

Michael was pacing the room threatening to wear a divot in the floor.

"I mean no contact, unwelcome!"

Gerard was on his fourth glass of cognac since his distraught brother had returned home half an hour ago, and if this was all true, then he had no intention to slow down anytime soon.

"Sit brother...you will wear through the carpet."

He downed the rest of his drink and held up his glass...a servant automatically refilled the glass without a word.

"I think there must be some kind of mistake...you will see...things will become clear soon."

He had a habit of either becoming painfully negative or overwhelmingly positive when he drank...right now he could still go either way, though.

"Gerard, please stop."

Michael took the glass from him.

"I need you clear headed on this one. I need you..."

"Announcing the brother's Iero Frank and..."

Michael didn't wait. He flew down the stairs nearly upending himself. He stopped at the bottom and just stared.

"Ryan."

"Michael!"

Ryan ran across the foyer and straight into Michael's arms, tears streaming down his cheeks and soaking the older boy's shirt.

"Our mother...making us *sniff*...Gabriel...not our *sniff* idea."

"Shhh shhh, I have you my little butterfly, you are safe here. Come tell me what has happened."

Michael led Ryan away and Frank was left awkwardly to stand in the doorway.

Gerard walked down the stairs and to the other boy...he tucked a strand of hair behind Frank's ear without thinking.

"Hello Frank...do _you_ know what is going on? Michael has been ranting since he returned, yet I know no more than I did before."

Frank could smell the alcohol.

"You're drunk."

Gerard pouted slightly.

"I am sorry...I drink if I am upset..."

He looked down at his shoes.

"I am upset at the thought of not being able to see _you_."

Frank felt bad for admonishing the older man.

"I'm sorry."

Gerard looked up, his eyes were wet, though he would never admit to crying.

"For what, did you cause this?"

He raised an eyebrow but shook his head to answer his own question.

"I do not think so."

"No my mother has had a bout of insanity and decided to marry Ryan off to Gabriel and I to Hartwell."

Gerard's eyes widened and he suddenly wanted to drown in a bath full of cognac.

"You are...you are getting _married_?"

He stuttered out in disbelief, his face draining of color as his knees wobbled beneath him. This could not be...Frank was supposed to be _his_...he had already seen the ring he wished to propose to him with.

"...and to that pompous stuffed shirt?!"

"I have to be married off before Ryan can be according to society proper. Mother is planning a double wedding."

Gerard collapsed into the chair behind him.

"I...need to sit down."

Frank didn't understand why Gerard was so upset by the news of him. He must just be upset for his brother. That is the concentration of his concern Frank thought.

"I am worried for Ryan, he does not know what kind of man Gabriel truly is."

"I...would say he is...a snake..."

Gerard had taken Frank's hand in his without even noticing it.

"But my brother can handle him...it is _you_  that I worry for. That... _man_..."

He said the word like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"...that you are promised to; he could never respect your longing for knowledge...to learn. He would have you barefoot and pregnant before the year is out."

Frank was in shock. Gerard's concern was for him?

"Gerard..."

Gerard looked up at Frank.

" _I_  wished to be the one with your hand."

He said quietly.

"You...you want to..."

Frank could not believe the words he just heard. The room began to spin and he felt himself falling into a void.

"FRANK!"

Gerard jumped up and caught him as he fell; stumbling slightly before righting himself, then carried him quickly up the staircase to his and his brother's salon.

*

*

*

Michael had taken Ryan to the conservatory. He felt the sunlight would help the situation a bit.

"Ryan, if I did anything to...cause this..."

Ryan looked up with tears in his eyes.

"No no, not at all. This is our mother...she has decided that I must..."

He broke down into sobs.

"I m-must m-marry _G-Gabriel_!"

He wailed, throwing himself into Michael's arms again.

"Saporta? No, but why, you are his cousin!"

" _I_  don't know!"

Ryan cried, pulling away to throw his hands up in the air.

"She treats us like children that she can order to do as she wants while expecting us to be adults and just accept this madness..."

He collapsed back into Michael's arms.

"It is so unfair."

"I wish I had some control over it. I would never want to see you fret like this Ryan...I love you."

Ryan sniffed, looking up through wet lashes and red eyes.

"I *sniff* love you *sniff* too. That is why I was so h-happy when *sniff* you asked me to *sniff* marry you."

He looked down sadly.

"I hate my mother."

"Don’t hate her, without her you would not exist. There needs to be another reason that this was put upon you. Something that we are not privy to the knowledge of."

Michael held Ryan in his arms and stroked his hair softly.

"We will overcome this my little butterfly. We will find a way to set you free again."

Ryan snuggled into Michael's chest and sighed.

"I wish that I could stay here always."

He whispered as he felt exhaustion take him under, his eyelids closing as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

"I suppose it is time to get up and get dressed for dinner this evening. Would not be right to arrive at the fiancée's home tardy."

"Aww...do you _have_  to go?"

Victor whined.

"Please stay?"

Mike purred, laying naked across his brother on his bed as they watched Gabriel start to dress.

"I am meeting with my betrothed tonight. I shall be back in a few hours though if you would like to wait for me. I would make it worth both your whiles...meanwhile, I am sure you can find something to entertain yourselves with."

Mike smirked before running his hand up the inside of Victor's thigh.

"Oh, I believe we can."

Victor groaned as Mike's fingers brushed against him. Gabriel took a few moments to watch the brother's together. They were beautiful and he did not want to share this with anyone. After a bit though and before he got too worked up again, the clock chimed the hour. It was a half hour ride to the Iero Estate.

"Sorry to interrupt my loves, but I must dash now."

He kissed them both sweetly tasting them in each other's mouths and then donning his smartest hat, he was off to collect his well-deserved prize.

*

*

*

"I don't know where they have gotten off to. No one saw them leave the estate, but Frank's horse is gone and..."

Linda was quite embarrassed. Both of the boy's intendeds were there, but they were not. This was a slight to the gentlemen and Linda was sure they were going to reject the proposals now.

"Tut tut Lady Iero. This just proves how much of a firm hand young Frank needs to guide him. He will have that on my arm I promise you this."

"Thank you, Professor Hartwell. It is good to know he will be in good hands with you."

"I too will show young Ryan his proper place in society. He just needs a firm, yet gentle hand."

"You are both so understanding. Come, let us sup then."

Both men nodded and accompanied Lady Iero to the dining room.

* * *

Gerard had made sure that Frank was alright, then quietly left him lying on his love seat in the salon to find his brother. When he reached the conservatory, he saw Michael sat with young Ryan asleep in his arms.

"Michael..."

He said softly, so as not to wake the boy.

"May I have a word please...in private?"

Michael carefully lay Ryan on the settee that they were sitting on. He moved to another part of the conservatory with his brother.

"Did you find anything more out?"

"Only that they are both promised to obnoxious asses..."

Gerard huffed.

"But that is not what I wished to say."

"Yes, I heard that part, but there must be something more to this...wait, you had something else to add?"

Gerard took a deep breath in, then released it slowly. He met Michael's stare.

"Our bet is off..."

He said quietly.

"I love Frank more than I ever thought was possible, and that stupid wager we made should have never existed...and you can have the big bedroom if you still wish."

"I don’t even care about it anymore. I am so in love with Ryan that it hurts in here that he is not happy."

Michael touched his heart. Gerard looked over at the younger boy.

"Is he alright?"

He asked softly.

"I mean...I know he is not, but..."

"No, he is so distraught that he put himself to sleep from anguish. I was actually going to find something for him to eat when he awakens."

Michael looked back at the sleeping figure.

"What about you, how is Frank?"

"He fainted."

Gerard chuckled slightly.

"Though that may have been more to do with my revealing my desire for his hand."

"You asked him to marry you? At a time like this!?"

"I am drunk Michael..."

Gerard said seriously, but with one eyebrow raised.

"It sort of just slipped out."

"I see...well let us slip out and find them something to eat when they come to then."

"Yes, and I think I could benefit from lining my stomach too."

Michael nodded and they headed out of the room to the kitchen.

*

*

*

Professor Hartwell had long gone home, but Gabriel was still there. He assured Linda that he was fine, but had too much wine at dinner. The truth was he was waiting for the brothers to return...specifically one brother. He would soon learn his intended that he did not like to be stood up. He wondered what the Veil brothers were doing right now. He knew they would not leave though and after a sound lesson for Ryan, he would be back in their arms and their bodies. He sipped his drink quietly as he sat in the dark of Ryan's salon waiting like a spider for his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to ask any questions about this fic or others, or you want to know upcoming ones to keep up with updates, please feel free to follow me @momijineyuki ^-^


	12. The Snake & The Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel ignored what the boy said and started to move closer.
> 
> "No."
> 
> Ryan said nervously, backing up, arms wrapping around himself.
> 
> "No? No? You cannot say no to me anymore Ryan, you are mine now."
> 
> "I will _never_ be _yours_ , Gabriel...my heart belongs to another."
> 
> Gabriel chuckled darkly.
> 
> "It is not your heart I am after my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So a bit of a sweet and sour chapter for you guys. First the sour, but then a pleasant sweetness that you guys have been patiently waiting for. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Do we _have_  to go home Frank?"

Ryan asked tearily from Michael's lap.

"I wish we didn't, but we need to try and reason with mother."

"She will never listen to us Frank...you know what she is like when she sets her mind on something."

"Still we must try."

Frank turned to Gerard.

"I never answered your question."

Gerard looked at Frank with wide, hopeful eyes...he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Yes."

Gerard's jaw dropped, then he was picking Frank up, his hands on the smaller boy's waist and lifting him up, spinning around like a giddy child.

"YES!"

He shouted out in pure happiness.

Frank started to laugh.

"Gerard! Put me down!"

Laughing his loud, open laugh that only his brother ever got to hear usually, Gerard carefully set Frank back on his feet, his hands still holding his tiny waist. When he'd calmed himself to enough to speak, he smiled shakily down at Frank.

"I love you Frank...would you permit me a kiss before you go?"

"I would be remiss if you did not...but next time...don't ask."

Gerard felt like his heart could explode with happiness. He slowly lifted one hand from Frank's waist to softly cup his pink cheek.

"I love you so much Frank...I don't want to let you go."

He sobbed slightly, though his smile remained. Slowly he leaned in, his eyes closing as their lips met. Bitter-sweet tears slid down his face and he ignored them, too enraptured with the feeling of finally having Frank in his arms.

"You are right, they were perfect to each other."

Michael looked at Ryan.

"And you are perfect for me, my little butterfly."

Ryan giggled as he pressed his face into Michael's chest before looking up.

"As you are for me."

He smiled happily.

"Alright Ryan, we really do need to get going."

Frank reluctantly pulled out of Gerard's embrace.

"I _will_  see you again, I promise."

"I'll count the minutes."

Gerard said softly, running his fingers through Frank's hair...he loved that he was able to do that now.

Frank leaned in for one more kiss and then was leading Ryan and he to the stables and their horse.

*

*

*

Gabriel hears them as they come out of the servant stairs. Of course Linda would not know since her bedroom is in the opposite wing. He hears the brothers exchanging good nights and then the door opens. Ryan has not seen him yet because he is in the shadows, but all in good time for his reveal. Perhaps Ryan will reveal something of himself first.

* * *

Ryan crossed to his salon and placed his shoes on the rack to the right of the door. He removed the black jacket that Frank had lent him...he would return it in the morning...then unbuttoned the back shirt and slipped it off, placing it on the stool for laundry. Next he undid his britches and pushed them down off of his hips, then down his long legs, finally stepping out of them, leaving him in just his white silk underwear.

Ryan looked for his nightshirt, but could not find it. Frowning slightly, he headed back into his bedroom, thinking that it had been left on his bed somehow...though that would mean that his room had not been cleaned today, and he was certain that his mother would never have stood for that.

* * *

Gabriel could easily see the pale skin come to light even in the dark as Ryan shed his garments one by one. He was now down to a state that probably only his brother had ever seen, His mouth watered at the thought that this was his now. Ryan’s pale beauty could not match either of the Veil brothers or any of his conquests, perhaps though a slimmer version of Frank. He secretly wondered if they would taste the same. Seeing that Ryan was looking for the night shirt that he held, he decided to make his presence known now.

"Ahem, looking for this?"

Ryan spun on his toes, letting out a startled squeak as he tried in vain to cover himself with his hands. Eyes wide, he stared into the dark of the room...his eyes had adjusted somewhat now, and he could make out the figure sat in his chair in the corner.

 _"G-Gabriel_?...what are you...how...how did you g-get in here?"

"I should be asking you the same. You were not at dinner tonight. It upset your mother very much."

Gabriel stood up and dropped the night shirt to the floor. He then moved to the doors of the room and closed and locked them.

"Where were you?"

Ryan quickly moved over to his nightshirt and picked it up, pulling it on hastily, ignoring the fact that it was back to front. He turned to face his intruder.

"I was out with my brother...and I have no need to tell you how I got in here...it is _my_ room, and _you_  should not be in here."

"Now why would you go and do something like that Ryan, you looked lovely without it. Please take it off again."

Gabriel ignored what the boy said and started to move closer.

"No."

Ryan said nervously, backing up, arms wrapping around himself.

"No? No? You cannot say no to me anymore Ryan, you are mine now."

"I will _never_ be _yours_ , Gabriel...my heart belongs to another."

Gabriel chuckled darkly.

"It is not your heart I am after my dear."

Ryan swallowed, backing up another step.

"You cannot have any part of me... _I_ belong to another."

Gabriel got a dark look over his eyes.

"So I see. You are just like your harlot brother than."

Gabriel grabbed Ryan pressing a hand over his mouth and his body into the bed with him atop. Ryan's eyes went wide with fright then clamped tight shut as he felt Gabriel's other hand on his skin.

"Did you give yourself to young Master Way as a desperate attempt to woo him? He is only interested in your body like I am. Didn't your brother tell you that?"

Gabriel uses his free hand to toss the night shirt away and expose Ryan.

Ryan tried to struggle free, but Gabriel was so much stronger than him. Tears soaked his cheeks...he knew that Gabriel was lying about Michael; Michael _loves_  him, and not just his body. Ryan held onto that knowledge, knowing that it was the only thing that could get him through this nightmare.

"No matter, you will be mine to do what I want with and you will never see the Way boy again...or your family...that is if you don't behave and obey me."

Gabriel leaned in attached his mouth to Ryan's exposed collarbone. He sucked on it hard and bit into it. Ryan screamed behind Gabriel's hand, though he knew that no one would hear him.

"Now one more thing to remind you that you belong to me."

Gabriel reaches down and reveals Ryan's cock. He starts to stroke it roughly. ‘Nononononononononono’ Ryan chanted in his head, his body betraying him at the other man's touch. It was painful and over quickly cause Ryan was young. Gabriel wiped the proof across the boy's face.

"I told your mother I will be for lunch tomorrow. You _will_ be here."

Gabriel got up and fixed his suit. As he walked to the door He saw a glass ornament on the shelf. He picked it up.

"This is new. Where did it come from?"

Ryan was too distraught to answer, but his eyes widened in horror at seeing the delicate gift in this monster's hand.

"He bought didn’t he? A token of his love perhaps? Well now it can be a symbol."

Gabriel raised his arm and threw the object to the ground.<hr />

Frank jumped when he heard the crash. He say up and listened, but heard nothing else. He was about to go back to sleep, but then he heard footsteps going past his door. It was too late for servants. His mother perhaps? Frank got up and putting on his dressing gown walked to his door. He opened it slowly and quietly and was shocked to see the back of a man. As his eyes adjusted he held in a gasp. It was Gabriel.

"Ryan."

Frank quickly closed his door as Gabriel started to turn. When he heard the footsteps continue, he opens the door again and quickly made his way to his brother’s room.

"Ry?"

No answer. Frank could hear something though. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ry...oh Ry."

Ryan was on his knees. His night shirt ripped hanging off of him. He was cradling pieces of colored glass in his hands There was bleeding along with his knees. Ryan looked up with despair and pain clear in his big brown eyes. He was shaking from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, a tiny blue glass butterfly in his palm; the only surviving piece of the smashed ornament...the tip of its right wing was missing.

"He...he..."

Ryan broke down, his face crumpling as he let out a tortured cry.

“Ryan."

Frank scooped his baby brother up and carried him out of his room to his own. He had a feeling that his bed was not where Ryan wanted to be right now. He placed him on his own bed. Ryan held the butterfly like it was the only thing that was holding him together...he thought that maybe it was.

"Ryan, talk to me, what happened?"

Ryan pulled his knees into his chest, his wet eyes focused on the butterfly.

"He touched me..."

His voice came out quiet and strangely flat now that he wasn't sobbing like a child.

"And he lied to me."

Frank didn't know what question to ask first. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"He said Michael's only after my body...he's not...he loves me. He said you are a harlot..."

Ryan moved empty eyes to meet Frank's.

"What did he mean?...why would he say that?"

Frank sighed.

"Let's get you cleaned up first and then I will tell you."

Ryan held out the tiny glass butterfly to show Frank.

"He broke it."

"I see. Here."

Frank went and got a cloth. He carefully took the butterfly and placed it on. He then went and got some water from the basin and cleaned the blood of Ryan's hands and knees. Not having proper bandages, he used cloth strips to bind the wounds. Once he was done, he placed the cloth with the butterfly back into Ryan's hands.

"Do you have any memory from when you were almost eight years of age?"

Ryan frowned minutely.

"I remember you were happy...then you weren't."

"It was...it was right before my debut. I was excited. I shared that excitement with my favorite older cousin."

Ryan's eyes widened.

"But you hate G-Gabriel."

He hated that his voice shook when he said the man's name.

"I didn't used to. Once upon a time Gabriel was practically my older brother. He was ten years my senior, just like I am yours. He understood how I felt having a younger brat under foot."

Frank smiled at Ryan affectionately.

"He was my best friend and my confidant, I told him everything. Everything."

"So what changed?"

"I heard stories about the monsters that some courtiers can be. I was afraid for the wedding night and the pain. Gabriel...offered to show me how to...avoid the pain."

Frank looked away ashamed. It was a pathetic ruse and he fell for it. He let Gabriel manipulate him into giving him his virginity. He then spread rumors that he was promiscuous. The other boys in society shunned him. His courtiers assumed he was a sure thing and stopped coming to him for marriage proposals and offered proposals of another kind. Frank was hurt and felt the pain of betrayal. He buried himself in books and refused to see suitors anymore.

"He...he took your..."

Ryan's mouth went dry.

"Why did you never tell me?...All this time you have hated him and you would never tell me why."

"I wanted to protect you. I thought I could. if I made it impossible for suitors to even come to the house...I never thought that he..."

Ryan shook his head.

"This is not your fault Frank...please don't even think of blaming yourself."

"He didn't...did he?"

Ryan tilted his head, not understanding for a moment...his eyes widened when he realised what Frank meant.

"No! No no Frank, he didn't...he..."

He took a deep breath, looking down at the butterfly to give him strength.

"He m-made me or-orgasm."

He whispered, his cheeks flaring red.

"Was...was it your first?"

Ryan ducked his head lower, hiding his blush behind his hair.

"Yes."

He said in a tiny voice.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!"

Ryan sobbed, shaking his head emphatically.

"He's t-too strong...he'll hurt y-you."

"I don't care! He is not getting you too!"

"What do we do?...could we run away?...with Michael and Gerard?"

Ryan looked up hopefully.

"I need to talk to Gerard about it."

Frank saw Ryan yawn.

"Come, sleep in here with me. In the morning we will tell mother that we had gone for a ride to temper ourselves and fell. The bandages will help the story. Then you feign not feeling well and stay in bed. I will take care of the rest."

"Alright Frank...and Frank?"

Ryan said, stifling another yawn.

"Yeah Ry?"

Frank crawled into the bed next to him.

"Thank you."

Ryan's eyes fluttered closed and then he was asleep.

*

*

*

"I'm so sorry that Ryan is not feeling well this morning. He did look like he had a very rough night. The poor dear was delirious and crawled into the wrong bed even."

"What a shame. Well you will give him my regards of course."

"Of course."

Gabriel left the manor. He mounted his horse and looked up at where the brother's wing was. He saw Frank at the window. He scowled at him and Gabriel just smiled. He was fine with not being able to see Ryan this morning. He had another meeting and this one was going to get the older Iero out of his way once and for all.

"He's gone."

Frank turned to the bed where his brother was huddled under the covers. He looked every bit the child that he was.

"I'm scared Frank..."

Ryan said quietly.

"What happens when he comes back?"

"We will deal with it together, I promise."

Ryan smiled weakly.

"Come sit with me?...please?"

Frank smiled and moved to the head of the bed. He cradled Ryan in his arms gently.

"I...I can't marry him."

"I know. I'll do what I can to stop both our marriages and you know the Ways will help."

"Michael!..."

Ryan wailed, sitting up suddenly, face contorted with sorrow.

"What will he say when he knows what Gabriel _d-did_?"

"I will never tell him and neither will you."

"I w-won't?"

"Do you really want him to know?"

Ryan shook his head quickly.

"No but...but I don't want to lie to him...that is no way to start a life together...is it?"

Frank sighed.

"When you are ready, you can talk to him about it. Right now though, no more talk. Let us rest; we have the whole day free."

Ryan sagged against Frank's chest, his breath hitching.

"Alright..."

He yawned.

"A rest sounds good."

Frank snuggled down and yawned as well. The brothers clung to each other as they slept and both dreamed of a life with the Ways.

*

*

*

"What you say make much sense Master Saporta."

"Please Gabriel; we are going to be family soon."

"Yes well then please call me Maxwell."

The professor sat back and pondered what Gabriel proposed.

"I could put him with my sister and her husband. She is a right sensible girl and could fill his head with the proper’s of society that he will need to be on my arm."

"Of course."

"I will send a letter round and if all is settled, I will go and talk to Lady Iero first thing in the morning."

"I am glad that we see eye to eye Maxwell."

"Yes, I do too. Well I must get ready for my next meeting. Much to do before classes start again."

"Of course."

Gabriel rose and shook Maxwell's hand. As he made his way out he smiled.

"Oh Cousin Frank, you will not be able to talk yourself out of this one...and once you are gone...Ryan will be mine for good."<hr />

Michael paced back and forth. It had been less than 24 hours since he had seen Ryan, but he was worried for him. What if Frank could not keep his promise? What would happen then?"

"Michael, come sit down please. You are making me dizzy with your pacing."

Gerard said from his place on the love seat under the window as he sipped his cognac.

"This will all work out, you'll see."

"Is it strange that this was the scene from yesterday except that you are fully confident now that you have Frank."

"As should _you_  be, now that you have Ryan."

"I don't trust Gabriel. He has some sort of...plan, I can feel it."

"God!..."

Gerard exclaimed loudly, hitting his fist against the back of the seat.

"That man makes my blood boil. He will not win Michael, I promise you that."

"I hope so Gee, for yours and their sake I do."

Gerard stood and walked to the window.

"You and Ryan are meant to be, no monster like Gabriel Saporta can change that."

Michael smiled.

"You really are amazing at times Gee."

Gerard laughed bitterly, turning back to his brother.

"I wish I believed that...but my past tells me otherwise..."

He smirked.

"I fear I am not the pure hearted man that Frank deserves...I worry that he will turn away when he knows how many men I have been with...but like you, I know I can't lie to him..."

He looked down at the floor.

"He will leave me, won't he?"

"Gerard, this is the most sincere I have ever seen you be pursuing someone. That counts for something."

"I love him...more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

"I believe you and that is why he will too."

Michael rested a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Gerard smiled softly.

"I hope so."

_***Time Stamp: The Next Morning***_

"I think it is a lovely idea. He really is too old to still be living at home and I am sure that he will benefit from it before your marriage."

"I was just unsure of the propriety of it Lady Iero."

"Nonsense Professor Hartwell. I will start preparations tonight and he will be ready to leave in the by the weeks end."

"You are too kind to do this on such short notice."

"You leave everything to me. I am sure he will be delighted with the idea."

Lady Iero bid her oldest child's betrothed goodbye.

"Tilly, I need to start packing Frank's personal things. He will be moving locations by the weeks end."

"May I ask where mum?"

"Cambridge."

"No. Nononono..."

Ryan chanted quietly to himself from just outside the door, hidden in the shadows of the hallway. This could not happen...he had to warn Frank. Turning away, he headed toward the stairs. Tilly heard the lithe footsteps hurrying. She knew it was young Master Iero. She needed to give them time. Ryan ran quietly up the stairs and to Frank's bedroom. He opened the door quickly without knocking and slipped inside before closing it with a soft click behind him.

"Frank..."

He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he threw himself into his brother's arms.

"They...they are..."

He shook his head.

"We can't let them."

Frank looked up from his book. It was one of the ones that Gerard purchased for him.

"What? Who? What are you talking about Ryan?"

Ryan sobbed, biting his lip to stop it shaking.

"Mother and Professor Hartwell...they are sending you t-to Cambridge...by the week's end."

"WHAT!?"

Frank fell off the lounge he was on. The duvet slipped over his head. Ryan nodded miserably as he sunk to his knees next to Frank.

"I overheard them talking...you are to be sent to live with the Professor's family until your wedding...what are we going to do?"

"We need to go see Gerard. We sneak out tonight."

*

*

*

"I think I will turn in early Gee."

"Alright Michael, I am going to read a while longer, I will see you in the morning."

Michael kissed his brother's head and went to leave the salon when the doors flew open.

"GERARD!"

"Frank?...what are you doing here?"

Gerard rushed over and pulled the clearly distressed man into his arms, holding him close as he saw Ryan crash into Michael's chest.

"What's happened?..."

He lifted Frank's face up so he could look into his eyes as he leaned in and kissed him softly for a moment before parting their lips to speak.

"Talk to me."

"My mother..."

Frank faded in Gerard's arms.

Gerard scooped Frank up and carried him to the love seat, then sat down with the smaller man in his lap.

"Frank?"

He looked over to where Ryan was shaking in Michael's arms before looking back at his Frank.

"What is going on?"

"M-mother is s-sending Frank away."

Ryan whimpered out.

"What do you mean away, like a monastery?"

"No. I overheard her t-talking with Professor Hartwell..."

Ryan swallowed as tears fell.

"Frank is being sent to Cambridge to stay with the P-Professor's family until the...the wedding."

"Like HELL he is!"

Gerard raged.

"They can't do this...they _won't_...I _will_  not let this happen."

"What can you do Gee? We have no power. Both you and I are unwelcome on the Iero Estate."

Gerard bit on his lip, a frown creasing his forehead.

"I don't know, but we will think of something."

"Ryan, stay here tonight, please. We don't have to sleep together again...well we should not have in the first place, but..."

"Yes..."

Ryan interrupted with a smile, placing a finger over Michael's lips to hush him.

"Of course we will stay...it is getting too dark to travel back now anyway."

Michael smiled and then turned to his brother.

"Gee I..."

Michael could see that Gerard was lost in the boy in his own arms. He motioned for Ryan to follow him out and left them be closing the door behind them.

"Frank, I promise that I will protect you, no matter what the cost."

Gerard murmured as he brushed Frank's dark hair from his forehead, loving the feel and the contrast to his own pale skin. He leaned down and kissed Frank's forehead softly.

"Gee."

Frank eyes fluttered open. He looked and saw Gerard's face and smiled...then recoiled in horror.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to call you...I..."

Frank was trying to scramble out of the older man's arms.

Gerard held onto him a little tighter, but not so tight that he would feel trapped, just that he was wanted, and not rejected.

"It's alright Frank..."

He assured.

"I like it."

No no no, it isn't right, your brother gets to call you that, not I."

Gerard chuckled a little.

"Frank we are going to be married. I see no reason why you should not call me that..."

He looked down, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Besides, I like it a lot better when _you_  say it..."

He looked up, a little worried about Frank's reaction.

"It affected me."

"Affected you?"

Frank tilted his head slightly like a puppy that heard a strange noise. Gerard let his eyes flick down to his crotch, hoping that Frank may understand, and that he would not need to put it into words. Frank followed Gerard's gaze and gasped.

"Gerard! That's not right! I cannot believe you even..."

"I'm sorry!..."

Gerard said quickly, looking away and lifting Frank off of him and onto the seat next to him before standing up and turning around so Frank couldn't see the pain on his face.

"That was inappropriate of me..."

He hung his head.

"Please forgive me?"

Frank didn't know what to say. The last time someone spoke to him this candidly was...

_"We are both men so we can talk like this."_

_"Yes, but my role is not the same as_ yours _Gabe."_

_"I know, which makes it even more delicious. Now come here."_

_"I don;t know Gabe."_

_"What is there to know, don't you trust_ me _Frankie?"_

_"I...I do, I'm sorry."_

"No no no, please God no."

Frank sunk to his knees wrapping his arms around himself trying to push the feeling of his hands off his body. He was never able to erase the dirt that was permanent to his skin no matter how much he scrubbed away at it. Gerard turned around quickly, hearing the distress in his beloved's voice.

"Frank?..."

He moved a step closer and went to his knees too, but daren't touch him.

"Frank please talk to me?...tell me what's wrong?"

"I can still feel his hands on me. I told him no, but he said he loved me, he said he would take care of me. He said if I gave myself to him..."

"Hey woah woah woah..."

Gerard rushed out, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Someone... _who_?"

His voice dropped low and dangerous.

"...a-a-and I did. I gave him all of me and when he was done..."

"Frank!"

Frank looked up, his eyes glazed over.

"Yes Gabe?"

Gerard fell backward, a strangled gasp escaping his lips.

"No..."

He shook his head, tears threatening to fall.

"I'll kill him."

He whispered through clenched teeth, his hands in fists at his sides.

Frank continued to tremble.

Gerard pulled himself together, now was not the time to fall apart; Frank needed him.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he moved slightly closer again.

"Frank, he's not here, I will _never_  let him hurt you again...I promise you my love."

"I don’t deserve love. No one wants to love someone that was used and discarded."

"Frank please hear me?...I love you more than anything in this world and I would die to protect you...please never doubt that you deserve love...you are the _only_ man I have ever or _could_  ever love..."

Gerard tentatively reached for Frank's hand...he did not want to scare him more than he already had.

"You are my world."

"Gee?"

Frank looked up at Gerard.

Gerard smiled sadly through his tears.

"I am here my love...you are safe with me."

He _hated_ that Gabriel had dared to touch this beautiful boy...had made him feel like he was worthless. He vowed to himself that Gabriel would pay.

"Take it away."

Gerard paused his hand, an inch from Frank's.

"Take what?"

He asked quietly.

"This feeling. This stain he left on my skin, on my soul."

Gerard felt pain in his chest.

"My love, I will do whatever you need me to do...just tell me what to do."

Frank lip trembled.

"I want you to...take me."

Gerard's eyes widened. Of course he wanted that too, he had thought of little else since he'd met the feisty boy...but now?...after what he had just learned?

"My love are you sure?"

He asked gently, finally taking Frank's small hand in his.

"Yes, I want to remember your hands on me, not his. Please, take it all away and make it new again."

Gerard smiled reassuringly.

"Of course my love...anything you want."

Frank reached a shaking hand out to touch Gerard's face. Gerard turned his face into Frank's hand and softly kissed his palm.

"Thank you."

Gerard looked back at Frank.

"For what?"

"This."

Gerard smiled, shaking his head a little.

"No...thank _you._  Thank you for giving me a chance, and thank you for trusting me with you, and your heart."

Frank moved a little closer.

"Take care of it please?"

"Always."

Gerard leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Frank's.


	13. Parallel Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My heart is yours already...I want my body to be yours too."
> 
> "Ryan."
> 
> "I want whatever you want to give me and will ask nothing more."
> 
> "I want to give you all of me."
> 
> "Then I will accept it with all my heart."
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Do you think me a whore?"
> 
> He meant to answer Gerard's question, but that came out in its stead. Gerard's eyes widened in horror...he had not meant that at all.
> 
> "I would never think that of you. You are beautiful, sweet, and you have a pure heart. I could no more think you a whore than I could think you a vampire..."
> 
> He leaned in and softly kissed Frank's nose.
> 
> "And if _either_  of us is a vampire..."
> 
> He moved to Frank's left ear and nipped gently at the lobe.
> 
> "It would be me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So you guys kept asking if they were going to have sex...like either one and the answer is in this chapter...but it might not be the answer you want. *wink* ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Michael?..."

Ryan said quietly against the older man's chest as he listened to his heartbeat.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything my love, anything."

Ryan tilted his face down, not wanting Michael to look at him as his face heated up.

"Have you ever...I mean...do you..."

He bit his lip hard...why was this so hard to speak about?

"Have I ever what my little Butterfly?"

Ryan swallowed thickly.

"T-touched yourself?"

"Touched myself?"

Michael thought of this for a moment and then it clicked.

"Oh! Oh, you mean...well um...I mean...uh..."

Of course he had, hell he went to Gerard when he got his first erection cause it scared him half to death. Once he explained what it was and told him how to deal with it well...that day Michael's respect for his big brother grew ten fold...although he was told never to do that in Gerard's salon. Ryan's face grew even redder. He'd upset Michael...he knew he should not have said anything.

"I am sorry. I should not have asked such a personal question."

He said, a lump in his throat.

"No no, well, we're both men, you are just a bit fairer than I so it should not be such a bother. Yes, yes I have."

Ryan looked up, eyes wide, eyebrows raised and cheeks cherry red.

"Oh...uh...alright..."

He swallowed again.

"You...you _like_ it?"

"Do I...well, do you?"

Ryan shook his head.

"I've never but..."

He looked down, shame enveloping him.

"You never?"

Michael was trying to figure this out. Since he was 12 the problem plagued him. Ryan was three years more than that.

"No...mother told me when I was very young that it is very wrong, and that I must wait until I am wed."

Ryan swallowed, he could not wait for that...he looked up into Michael's eyes.

"I no longer feel the need to listen to her opinion, as she clearly has no interest in mine..."

He smiled shyly.

"Would you teach me?...teach me how it feels good?"

"Ryan."

Michael was in shock. Not in a bad way per say.

"I mean...are you sure?"

Ryan nodded.

"My heart is yours already...I want my body to be yours too."

"Ryan."

He gently turned the fragile boy toward him.

"I want whatever you want to give me and will ask nothing more."

"I want to give you all of me."

"Then I will accept it with all my heart."

Ryan smiled and leaned in slowly, his tongue darting out subconsciously to wet his lips. Michael did not mean to, but he pulled Ryan into his lap and kissed him soundly giving the boy no chance to ready himself for it. Ryan gasped, his hands going to Michael's shoulders.

"Sorry sorry, you must think me a monster."

Michael spoke into Ryan's skin as he trailed his lips from his mouth to his jaw and chin and down his neck. Ryan shook his head, fingers moving to tangle in the back of Michael's hair.

"Kiss me again?"

"With pleasure."

Michael smiled into his neck and then lifted his head and touched Ryan's lips softly.

"My beautiful Butterfly. Will you unfold your wings for me?"

Ryan giggled slightly.

"If you will tell me what to do, I will."

"Can you start by undressing for me."

Michael looked out at the glass of the conservatory. It was dark and no one was outside. He felt as if he had his Butterfly in the perfect habitat. Ryan swallowed. He was nervous, but he wanted this to happen.

"Alright."

He smiled sweetly as he removed his waistcoat and cravat, then began to unbutton his shirt, hesitantly revealing the pale skin beneath.

* * *

Gerard drank in the sight of the boy before him. His skin was pale and unblemished but with a light olive tone to it, betraying his Italian heritage.

"Beautiful."

He whispered out in awe as he trailed his hands softly over Frank's skin, raising goosebumps in their wake.

"May I?"

He asked, his hand pausing an inch from Frank's already hard and leaking member.

"Please, ah please touch me."

Frank had been so vocal while Gerard stripped away the last of his walls. He was now naked and open for the man, but unlike Gabriel who didn't remove anything other than his coat that day, Gerard was as naked as he was. They had kissed till Frank's lips were bruised and sore and yet he wanted more. Gerard laid his body across Frank covering every inch of him. Gerard wrapped his fingers around Frank's member.

"Like this my love?"

He teased, swiping his thumb over the tip.

"Yes, oh God yes."

Frank choked out his words. Gerard pressed his lips to the side of Frank's neck as he started to slowly work Frank's heated flesh. Frank fought hard to not used any expletives that he heard the servants using, but he found it hard to find words that described what he was feeling. They were not even on the bed but draped over the lounge. It felt decadent and slightly dirty, but he was enjoying it. Gerard sucked slightly on the skin below Frank's right ear as he ran his free hand up the younger boy's thigh to his hip, squeezing gently, and revelling in the noises this elicited.

"Please Gee, I want you to..."

He could hardly think as Gerard increased the pace on his shaft.

"What do you want my love...tell me, or I cannot oblige."

"I want to feel you inside of me."

"You are sure?"

Gerard asked one more time.

"I am sure."

Gerard nodded once, then moved his hand from Frank's hip to his mouth.

"Suck my fingers love, make them nice and wet for me please."

He presented three fingers to the younger man as his other hand left Frank's member, and gently pushed his legs further apart. Frank took them into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around them. Gerard still had not stopped stroking his cock. That alone was making his mouth water. After a minute, Gerard pulled his fingers free from between Frank's swollen, slick lips.

"Relax Frankie my love...this may hurt a little."

Gerard smiled apologetically as he moved his hand down between Frank's spread legs, and ran one fingertip teasingly around the tight, puckered entrance. Frank nodded and bit his lip as he felt the first finger slip through the barrier of his body.

* * *

It was blasphemy and Michael knew it, but Ryan looked like an angel right now, a wood nymph from a Mid Summer Nights Dream, or dare he say a God. He was on his knees in front of Michael and his hand was wrapped around his cock. Ryan insisted on touching him first so that he could watch his reactions. Right now his reaction was utter bliss as he stifled his wanton moans to try and keep some decorum. Ryan looked up at Michael through his lashes, seeing his eyes heavily lidded, and his mouth hung open. His face, neck, and chest were flushed. He moved his hand carefully but was gaining confidence with each stroke. He saw a drop of liquid at the tip of Michael's hard, heavy member...and wondered what it would taste like.

"Can I..."

He leaned in and licked it with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh God!"

Michael could not hold in the sound that emitted from his body. He sounded like a creature in heat. It was most unbecoming a gentleman. Ryan looked up quickly, his hand paused.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, God no, you..."

He was stuttering. His cock leaking even more precum from how turned on he was.

"Sh-should I do it again?"

Michael didn’t want to say his desires aloud; He didn't want to use the boy in front of him. Ryan huffed and frowned slightly; if Michael was not going to give him direction, then he would just have to work this out on his own.

The sounds Michael had made had not been through pain; Michael had said _that_ much...so maybe they were through pleasure? Ryan decided to test that theory and leaned in, licking the tip again, his tongue pressing in more...the taste was strange, though not unpleasant. Michael threw his head back and cried out vulgarities.

"Fuck Ryan!"

He gripped the lounge so that he would not grab the boy. Now _that_  was a sound of pleasure. Ryan smiled and licked again. A drop of the liquid ran down the shaft. Ryan licked it up, then decided that closing his lips around the tip would be more effective than chasing the drops...so he did. Michael was at a loss. He never knew anything could feel so good. He heard stories of course from school chums and his brother, but this, this was a piece of heaven. It had to be. Ryan ran his tongue around the tip in his mouth, then moved his head down an inch, afraid that Michael's length would slip out of his lips. His hips bucked, he didn't mean it, but they did and he heard the boy choke. Ryan pulled off to catch his breath but kept his fingers wrapped loosely around Michael's shaft.

"Ryan I..."

Michael had never been at such a loss for words.

"Kiss me please."

Ryan nodded, then sat up and leaned in to press his lips to Michael's. The kiss was sweeter than any confection that he had ever had, but there was something sinful, like the deep dark chocolate that Gerard once got from Spain. It clung to his tongue for days after it seemed, even though that was impossible. The taste of Ryan would cling to him in the same way.

"I want to touch you too."

" _Please_."

Ryan begged, though he really did not know what for. Michael moved away a bit so that his back was at the end of the lounge chair.

"Come, sit across my lap."

Ryan moved to do as Michael said.

"Perfect."

That was the only word to describe Ryan as he crawled along the brocade piece of furniture and then settled when Michael requested. Like an ivory statue perched upon a pedestal, but Michael was the pedestal instead. He raised his hand and carefully wrapped it around both their cocks.

"Oh, my..."

Ryan's voice rose an octave at the incredible sensation.

"L-Lord."

"Is it alright?"

Michael wanted to be sure not to cross boundaries without permission.

"Yes...oh yes M-Michael. It's...it's perfect..."

Ryan shivered, his eyes rolling back a little.

"Please don't stop?"

Michael smiles.

"I promise I won't."

* * *

"Ah, please Gee, so close now."

They had switch positions. While Frank enjoyed looking up at Gerard as he fucked him slow and sweet, he wanted to assert himself a bit so that he was not the failed damsel in distress. Now he was above his love, rotating his hips as he leaned on Gerard's chest meeting each thrust upward. Gerard had his hands on Frank's hips, carefully guiding him and revelling in the soft, warm skin beneath his fingers. He could not believe that this amazing creature was his...that he would get to hold him close always.

"I love you, Frankie..."

He shifted his hips slightly and thrust up at a different angle.

"Come on my love...I'm right here with you."

Explosions crossed his eyes as his body shuddered toward his completion. It was like dying and being born both at the same time. He cried, he begged, he wanted so much. Finally, it was too much to hold in and with an outcry, he came all over Gerard's hand. He fought his own exhaustion though and continued to grind down wanting to be the reason that Gerard met his own little death. Just two, three, four more thrusts and Gerard came with a long, deep moan, and Frank's name on his lips. He cried out, emptying himself inside his beautiful fiancé, then collapsing onto his back, chest heaving. He pulled Frank down to lay on his chest and wrapped his strong arms around him protectively, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Frank."

"I love you too Gerard. I wish we could be together forever."

Frank felt himself drifting off safely wrapped in his arms.

* * *

"Are you good, do you need a drink?"

After they both came Michael carried Ryan to his room. He could care less about propriety now. He laid him in his bed tucking him into the sheets and watched Ryan quietly as he slumbered, running his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. Now Ryan was awake and Michael was worried that he had overstepped somehow. They did not fully engage in copulation, but still, it was more than he had done with anyone before. Ryan smiled, rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

"I do not need a drink..."

He snuggled against Michael's chest, breathing in his musky scent.

"I just need you to stay with me always."

"I will find a way, as God is my witness...well perhaps I should not want for God to witness me right now."

Ryan giggled.

"I do not know...maybe he would be more forgiving than you think."

"I suppose I mean we didn't...do anything that can't be...undone?"

Ryan's smile slipped and he pulled back a little.

"You...you want to _undo_  this?"

He asked, his voice cracking as he felt like his throat was tightening up.

"No no no! I just...I'm glad I didn't...take something from you that you...can't get back...if you regretted it."

"I could _never_  regret giving myself to you Michael. I _want_  to."

Michael felt the tears at the corner of his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Ryan sweetly with every intention of showing him how he felt inside as he reached for the oil on the nightstand.

* * *

"Is it bad that I am hungry now?"

Frank was hiding under the covers with just his eyes peeking out, the dull pain in his backside finally subsiding, but the pain in his stomach getting worse.

Gerard smirked.

"And just what is my love hungry _for_ , exactly?"

Frank blushed. He had shown Gerard just how well his cock fit in his mouth after they relaxed for a bit and then he let Gerard take him against the wall in the most scandalous way. Now Frank's worries had started.

"Do you think me a whore?"

He meant to answer Gerard's question, but that came out in its stead. Gerard's eyes widened in horror...he had not meant that at all.

"My love no!..."

He swallowed heavily, taking Frank's hands in his beneath the covers and pulling them up to softly kiss his fingertips.

"I would never think that of you. You are beautiful, sweet, and you have a pure heart. I could no more think you a whore than I could think you a vampire..."

He leaned in and softly kissed Frank's nose.

"And if _either_  of us is a vampire..."

He moved to Frank's left ear and nipped gently at the lobe.

"It would be me."

Frank giggled, he could not help it.

"It has been a long time since I felt like this. Sure of myself and my decisions."

He turned to Gerard and touched his face softly.

"I made a good one in you."

Frank's stomach decided to join the conversation at that point. Gerard smiled.

"And I am so glad that you did...now, let us get some food in your belly...strawberries?"

"Summer strawberries sound heavenly. Ryan and I sit in the garden and eat them sometimes."

"Then let us dress, and head downstairs."

Gerard moved off of the bed and held his hand out to help Frank up.

Frank started to get up and winced.

"I think I should remain here a little longer."

Gerard laughed lightly then picked up his britches and pulled them on. He then crossed to the bed and leaned down to press a kiss to Frank's lips.

"Then I will be back my love...with strawberries, fresh cream and powdered sugar...and a nightcap maybe?"

"That sounds *yawn* amazing, oh excuse me."

Frank blushed. Gerard smiled as he ran the tip of his thumb over Frank's jaw.

"It is quite alright beautiful, just rest, and I will return shortly."

Frank made a noise of happiness and then snuggled into the sheets and closed his eyes.

* * *

"I fear I was too much for you."

Michael is still upset about the tears that fell from Ryan's eyes in the beginning of it all. Even though they are long since dried, the guilt is still fresh.

"No no Michael...you made it wonderful for me."

Ryan stroked Michael's cheek.

"So wonderful...but now I am hungry, would you fetch us something to eat...please?"

"I think we have some strawberries from the garden and perhaps something medicinal for the pain?"

Ryan smiled.

"That sounds perfect...hurry back?"

Michael pulled his night shirt over his head. He kissed Ryan sweetly and then left his room. He closed the door and bumped into someone else in the hallway.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me, I was not watching where I was going...Gee?"

Gerard raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"So, we _both_  are headed to fetch sustenance, I take it?"

"I uh..."

Michael didn't know how he felt about Gerard knowing what he did.

"Ryan is...um..."

Gerard put a hand on Michael's shoulder to still him.

"I understand, you do not need to explain."

He smiled softly.

"Frank is hungry right now too. Shall we?"

He indicated the staircase that lead down to the kitchens.

Michael looks at his brother with adoration.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

They both headed down the stairs to their destination.


	14. Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard beckoned quietly, heading back toward his room. Michael was slightly confused, but he followed his brother down to his...room? Gerard stood just outside the partially open door, peering in.
> 
> "Take a look."
> 
> He grinned at his brother. Michael looked in and felt his heart tighten. Ryan was curled up in bed with Frank, they were both wrapped up in separate sheets, but could have been mistaken as two lovers. Michael convictions hardened too.
> 
> "We can't let them be torn apart by that bastard. Ryan will die without Frank. Just look at them."
> 
> Gerard nodded solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is kind of a continuation of the last one. Still it is called Surprise Visitor so...who is the visitor and what is the surprise they bring? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Ryan stretched languidly on the bed, hearing the muffled voices outside the door move away. After a couple of minutes, he climbed off the bed, wincing slightly, a blush spreading when he remembered what had happened before, and slipped quietly out of the room. He tiptoed to the room down the hallway that he'd been told was Gerard's, and knocked softly on the door. When there was no answer, he opened the door and peeped inside. He could see Frank curled up on his side and smiled softly. Stepping into the darkened room, he walked over and slipped into the bed behind his brother. He snuggled in close, and was soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

*

*

*

Michael walked up the stairs with his brother, both of them carrying a tray with cold herbal tea and fresh strawberries. There was cream on Gerard's tray, but Michael knew that Ryan preferred his strawberries lightly sugared.

"I guess I will see you in the morning."

He nodded to Gerard and then watched him continue down the hall to his room.

"My sweet butterfly, are you awake?"

Michael opened the door and saw...an empty bed. He wondered if Ryan had visited the water closet. He was about to sit the tray down and check when he heard a cleared voice behind him. Gerard was stood in Michael's doorway with a smile on his face.

"Come see."

Gerard beckoned quietly, heading back toward his room. Michael was slightly confused, but he followed his brother down to his...room? Gerard stood just outside the partially open door, peering in.

"Take a look."

He grinned at his brother. Michael looked in and felt his heart tighten. Ryan was curled up in bed with Frank, they were both wrapped up in separate sheets, but could have been mistaken as two lovers. Michael convictions hardened too.

"We can't let them be torn apart by that bastard. Ryan will die without Frank. Just look at them."

Gerard nodded solemnly.

"We'll protect them Michael. But right now?...do we join them, or should we sleep in your bed?"

Michael thought about the night at the inn and smiled. It had gone so far for all of them since then.

"I think there is room for all of us on your bed."

Gerard sighed with a smile.

"I was hoping you would say that...because as much as I love you brother, I would much rather cuddle with Frank, than you."

He said with a smirk, slipping through the door and over to the bedside closest to Frank. Michael climbed in behind Ryan and was not even bothered that he was cuddling with Frank more. He looked at his brother right across from him and reached out for his hand. Gerard smiled in the darkness and took Michael's hand in his.

"Good night Mikey."

"Night Gee."

*

*

*

"I can't believe them! I am completely appalled by their behavior!"

Gabriel sat in parlor with his soon to be mother in law. His fiancé as well as his brother were not in their beds this morning, nor had they been slept in. Gabriel had a feeling where they had gone, but he was not going to voice that with a distraught mother, he would just take the necessary steps to ensure it would not happen again.

"Calm down Linda, I have informed Professor Hartwell of what has happened and he is making the arrangements in order to expedite Frank's placement. I am sure without him around, Ryan will settle down again."

"I never thought he would be this kind of an influence on his brother."

Neither did Gabriel.

"Well, I am going to head into town, did you need anything?"

"Would you stop at the apothecary and get me some headache powder?"

"Of course Linda."

"You are a good man Gabriel, you will make a fine husband for Ryan and show him how to be a proper fair one in society."

"I assure you he will learn his place with my guidance. He may be young, but one is never too young to learn."

Gabriel leaned over and kissed Linda's head. He then left, his next stop, The Way Estate.

* * *

"Mmmmm."

Frank was warm. Much warmer then he had been in a long time. He opened his eyes and saw Gerard's strong chin just above his sight. He sighed. He had not been this happy in a long time. He moved up slightly and pushed his face in the crook of his neck. Then he boldly moved his hand down to greet his love's morning erection as he mouthed at his neck.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes and saw that Frank and Gerard were still asleep. He looked down and saw his butterfly in slumber. He laughed lightly and then leaned down and kissed him softly. Ryan's eyes fluttered open as he turned to kiss Michael back, a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning Butterfly, did you sleep well?"

Ryan nodded sleepily, snuggling into Michael's warmth.

"Best night's sleep ever."

He replied quietly, not wishing to wake Frank or Gerard.

"I am glad. You were asleep before you could partake of the sweet I brought you...although, you are sweet enough alone for me."

Ryan giggled into Michael's chest, his cheeks pinking slightly.

" _You_ are sweet."

He smiled, lifting his eyes to meet the older boy's again.

"Not as sweet as you."

Michael lifted Ryan chin lightly and kissed him again.

* * *

Gerard gasped quietly as he woke to the delicious feeling of Frank's hand touching him intimately, while the boy's lips were on his neck. He slid his own hand down between them to stroke Frank's hot and already firm member slowly.

"Good morning."

Frank whispered into Gerard's skin.

"Morning my love..."

Gerard whispered back, pressing closer.

"So...uh...so beautiful."

"Yes you are and I love to feel you pressed against me. This is the perfect way to wake up isn't it?"

Frank did something with his hand that would have made Gerard cry out had he not kissed him and selfishly kept the sound.

* * *

Michael was breathless. He forgot that his brother and future brother in law was in the bed. He only had eyes for Ryan and right now his lips were attached to his skin as he tasted what he had last night pushing into Ryan's neck and caressing his body, careful not to take too may liberties as he did not want to assume that was allowed again. Ryan squirmed against Michael. He had heard boys at school often talk of having morning erections, and he had had a few himself, but until last night, he had never thought to do anything other than ignore it. Now...

"Please Michael?"

He whispered, cheeks flushed, eyes closed.

"Of course, my darling. Just relax and I will take care of you."

Michael reached down and caressed Ryan teasingly with light strokes. He palmed him wholly before just grabbing the shaft with a firm hand and stroking him full length.

"Oh my...ahh."

Ryan gasped out, a little louder than he'd intended.

* * *

Frank and Gerard and panting in each other's mouths. They are both so close.

"Gee..."

Frank is trying to speak, but he can hardly get out all the words and ends up dropping half the letters of the name he is trying to say.

"S-say it again."

Gerard panted.

"Gee, oh God, Gee, I'm gonna..."

Frank couldn't hold back his cries this time as he tipped his head back and it collided with something behind him as he came and tightened his fist around Gerard and felt him do the same. Ryan gasped as he felt something strike the back of his head, and he was vaguely aware of hearing both Frank's, and Gerard's voices, but he didn't care because he was so close to the edge that as soon as the realization of who was in the bed struck him, he was tumbling over the edge, and all thoughts left his mind like they'd been blown away by a gust of wind. Michael watched as Ryan's face glistened with the sweat that he had helped to produce by making his body work for it. He was pleased with the results and then realized that not only was his brother and Frank awake, but they had been engaged in their own morning activities.

"Uh...well good morning to you both."

Frank giggled mixed with pants.

"Morning Michael, sorry Ryan, I had no idea either of you was in here with us."

"My apologies also."

Gerard said as he pulled Frank tighter into his chest.

"It's alright..."

Ryan said quietly.

"I quite forgot where I was anyway."

"Well...since I am the only one not exhausted I will get us some coffee."

Michael gets out of bed and Frank giggles.

"No wonder you are not like us, you still have your morning erection in tact."

Frank turns to Ryan.

"You really should help him with that brother dear."

Michael looks at Frank and then Ryan wideeyed.

"No no, you don’t have to, it is not your responsibility and..."

"Yes it is."

Ryan said, blushing slightly as he shifted up onto his knees and unbuttoned Michael's britches before pushing them down his thighs and swiping his tongue over the tip of the older man's erect member.

"Oh God!"

Michael was taken back by Ryan forwardness and in front of his brother and sibling, but he was at loss for the proper words to express it other than expletives.

"Look what you brother has turned my brother into Gerard."

Frank played with the light almost invisible chest hair on Gerard. Gerard smirked, pressing his lips to Frank's sweaty forehead.

"I believe my brother and I have _> both_< had a productive night."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Is that an invitation...or a dare Master Way?"

"Take it as you _wish_ Master Iero."

Gerard grinned.

Frank grinned and pushed the sheets away revealing his nakedness. He climbed into Gerard's lap.

"Since you requested it so sweetly. I will oblige."

He then grabbed the edge of Gerard's britches and pulled them down slinking with them till he was hovering over Gerard recently spent cock, which now began to twitch. He took the softened member in his mouth relishing in the taste and the sound that it pulled from the older man. Gerard threw his head back, letting out a truly whore-worthy moan of pleasure, his fingers gripping onto the sheets until his knuckles turned almost as white as the fine cotton itself. Not to be outdone by his brother, Ryan sank his mouth down as far as he could, swallowing like he had discovered Michael enjoyed.

"R-R-Ryan...I'm gonna f-f-f..."

Michael could feel his legs starting to give way. Ryan had his hands on Michael's hips to steady himself, and to prevent his fiancé from choking him. He removed his hands and placed them on the edge of the bed, looking up at Michael through his lashes.

"P-P-Please R-R-Ry-y-y-yyyyyy"

Michael was gone. He had no chance. His knees gave way just as he started to cum and his cock slipped out of Ryan's mouth. His cum spewed ropes on the boy's face and bare chest. Ryan kept his mouth open, tongue out a little and eyes shut. Frank pulled off Gerard when he heard Michael cry out and saw a sight he was not sure how to take.

"Um...I think you should help your brother."

Michael was passed out on the floor of Gerard's bedroom.

Ryan looked over and could see how close Gerard was.

"I'll take care of Michael, you take care of your fiancé, Frank."

He smiled as he used the sheet to wipe off his face, then climbed down onto the floor to tend to his fiancé.

Frank was impressed at how adult Ryan was being about the situation. He took the boys advice and went back down on Gerard. Gerard cried out at the suddenly renewed pleasure, and accidentally bucked his hips forward. Frank choked a bit and braced his hands on his hips.

"I'm s-sorry Fr...*uh*...Frankie."

Frank answered by sucking harder.

"Oh my...GOD!"

Gerard came hard, despite have cum just a short time ago...he shuddered through his completion before collapsing back onto the bed, his chest heaving as he panted rapidly. Frank pulled off choking and sputtering again and getting a little sick in the bed. Gerard's head shot up at the noise and even though his entire body felt like pudding, he still found the strength to sit up quickly, ignoring his spinning head, darkening vision and buzzing ears to attend to Frank.

"I'm so sorry my love..."

He cooed, rubbing Frank's back comfortingly as he blinked away his blurred vision.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes *sputter* I am fine. I'm not made of glass you *cough* know."

Frank pushed up and wiped his mouth. He then looked over the side.

"How's Michael Ry?"

Ryan looked up and smiled. He was sat on the rug with Michael's head in his lap.

"He's fine...just sleeping."

He ran his fingers through Michael's hair as he looked back down. Michael looked more relaxed than he had in a while. Then the air was shattered by the sound of Michael's stomach protesting. Frank laughed then his stomach matched it.

"Well..."

Gerard laughed, his own stomach growling.

"...we _did_  sleep before we could eat our strawberries last night. Maybe we should go downstairs for breakfast."

"Yes that might be wise, but...Ryan and I have no clothing."

"Well, I am sure that we could find you both something to wear..."

Gerard said as he got off the bed and crossed to his salon.

"And I had your clothes washed last night...they are in the conservatory drying."

He pulled out two black shirts and two pairs of black britches.

"I hope these will fit."

He returned to the room and handed over the clothes.

"Thank you Gerard."

Ryan smiled, grabbing a pillow off of the bed to place under Michael's head, then stood up, ignoring his nakedness, and started to dress.

Michael noticed that the warmth was gone and opened his eyes.

"Butterfly?"

"I'm here Michael."

Ryan moved to his side and knelt down...he was wearing the black britches, but was barechested. He smiled softly as he leaned down to press his lips to Michael's.

"We are all going to go down for breakfast. You need to get dressed."

Michael grabbed his britches and slipped them on.

"Mother will be gone to her club so we are safe with no shirts. Besides, I like the freedom and daring."

Ryan blushed slightly, but smiled.

"As long as your mother is not home, I think that would be alright...wouldn't it Frank?"

He turned to look at his brother.

"Yes, it’s nice to not have propriety for a bit."

Frank laughed as he took Gerard's arm and Michael took Ryan's. They made their way down the hall and to the staircase. They were just about to the bottom when Frank gasped.

"Madam Rush?"

"Frank, I thought I told you to call me Elena."

*

*

*

Gerard was sat in between Frank on his left, and Michael on his right...while Ryan was sat on Michael's other side. Both Gerard and Michael were relaxed, but the Iero brothers were both quiet and red faced.

"So it is a lovely surprise to see you Grandma..."

Gerard said after swallowing a mouthful of coffee.

"...but can I ask what brings you here so early on a Saturday morning?...it is barely ten o'clock."

"Well Gerard, I will tell you if you stop trying to sound like a stuffed shirt."

Elena chuckled at her grandson's expression.

"You are not in trouble, any of you, but I would like to know what has brought Frank and Ryan as guests to our Estate...in this state."

Frank decided that the truth was already there and that it could not hurt them anymore.

"Ryan and I have been be betrothed to two men that we do not love. It is not so much of an arranged marriage as it is a marriage of convenience. Not ours of course. Gabriel Saporta is out second cousin and quite well to do & will be even more so when his father passes. Professor Hartwell is a scholar at Cambridge where I desired to go to gain an education. He believes that fair males and the gentle sex do not need such things. Mother thinks that living with a scholar will make me happy enough."

Frank was out of breath, but continued.

"Yesterday Ryan and I left our home when I discovered that Gabriel took liberties with my brother. I had to protect him and we knew that your grandchildren would do so. We also know..."

Frank looked up and Gerard and took his hand.

"…that we are both very much in love with them and would like a marriage of that quality to be our future instead."

Gerard smiled and leaned in, kissing Frank's forehead softly.

"My brother and I will protect you and Ryan with our lives my love...always."

"Well now that breakfast is finished, why don't the four of you get dressed and we can have a nice ..."

The silence was broken by a knock on the front door. No sound was heard as the door was answered and then the footman came in.

"There is a Master Saporta to see Master Way."

Gerard automatically put his arm protectively around Frank, while Ryan pressed into Michael's side.

"Ask him what he wants."

Gerard said through clenched teeth.

"Gerard, that is no way to handle a guest. You four upstairs and get dressed. I will deal with this riff raff. Off you go."

Michael helped Ryan up and noticed he was shaking. He kissed his head lightly and then headed up the stairs with Gerard and Frank behind him.

"Now, let's see what this is about. You may show him in."

Elena moved from the sofa to the wing back chair facing away from the entrance. If this man thought that he was coming to be intimidating, he was about to find out what the matriarch of this family was truly about. Gabriel was shown into the parlor by the footman, who just nodded, then left. Puffing out his chest, Gabriel cleared his throat and stepped further into the room.

"Good morning madam..."

He bowed politely, a little confused.

"I was expecting to see Master Way."

He said, straightening up to face the older woman.

"Well instead you have me Master Saporta. Can I ask why you seek an audience with my Grandson?"

She waved her hand in an offer to sit on the seat in front of her. It put him in a lower position. Gabriel frowned slightly, but sat down anyway.

"Well madam, my fiancé and his brother did not return home last night and their mother and I are worried...I was wondering if Master Way knew where they may be."

"You are referring to the Iero brothers correct?"

"Why yes...you know them madam?"

"Of course I do. I had the privilege of meeting them at Epsom over the summer and when I knew I was going to be in the area visiting my grandsons, I extended them an invitation to dinner. After which we played a few rounds of cards, but the heaviness of the meal and decadent dessert that I brought from London was too much and they both shared the guest room. We just finished breakfast not too long ago and I told my grandsons to give them a tour of the Estate. That was just before you arrived."

"That is all well and good, but their mother had no idea they were gone."

"Well, I can see her slight concern with Young Master Ryan, however, he was with his brother and Master Iero is a consummate gentleman who endeavors to care for his sibling and if I were her, I would have had no concern at all. After all he is old enough to be married, so there for he is old enough to make his own decisions."

"Well that is part of the delicate situation as I am sure you understand. It is his wild nature that makes it difficult to pair him up properly, but he has been paired now and I know that his own fiancé would have been worried had he known of this. We decided that the less that knew the better."

"Ah yes. Master Iero spoke about his betrothed. It was an interesting conversation as was Young Master Iero's description of your prenuptial."

Gabriel bristled. Why was Ryan sharing information with a practical stranger and how much did he share? Surely nothing about that night. It would be highly improper.

"With all due respect Madam, it is not his position to burden you with his personal life."

"I quite disagree. I have taken a fondness for both brothers and intend to treat them as I treat my grandsons. Since Lady Ross's mother passed years ago, they are quite interested in my maternal relationship with them."

"I see."

Gabriel could see that he was not going to get any further in his quest to get Ryan. He decided to bide his time and set up another plan of attack, one that will put Ryan in his place for good...after he got rid of Frank.

"Well then, please allow me to apologize for the intrusion. I will take my leave now."

Gabriel put his hat back on and picked up his cane.

"If you could please tell my fiancé that I will see him tomorrow."

Gabriel bowed and then made his exit.

"A highly disagreeable person mum."

"Oh Andrew, call him what he is a right bastard. He is not to be trusted. I could see the wheels turning as he spoke. He has a plan and I do fear for both the Ieros safety. Can you call on Brendon in London. I will be returning tomorrow after service. I want to know more about both Master Saporta and Professor Hartwell."

"Very Good mum, I will send word immediately."

Andrew bowed and then left to his duty. Elena sat back and then looked over at the veranda. If that bastard had looked behind him, he would have seen her grandsons and their fiancé’s in the garden as she stated.

"Great minds think alike."

She watched them from afar as she planned her own attack on the situation.


	15. The Gilded Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fear the hour is growing late now."
> 
> "Well, I suppose after your brandy the two of you can take your leave."
> 
> Frank looked back and forth at his mother and Hartwell.
> 
> "Yes, that will work out nicely."
> 
> "Well, it was nice of you to have supper with us. We must do this again."
> 
> Linda chuckled.
> 
> "Oh Frank, I am sure you will be back for many a dinner in the future."
> 
> "Excuse me?"
> 
> Frank was confused.
> 
> "Yes, you and Maxwell are welcome here anytime, that is if Maxwell is not teaching."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So last chapter we gave you some fluff and fun and Grandma Rush kicking ass like she is wont to do! ^0^
> 
> This chapter...well, just read. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Do you think he has gone already?"

Frank looked up at Gerard as they sat next to the small pond. The ducks were still there, but soon they would fly away for the winter season.

Gerard sniffed the air dramatically.

"I do not smell Sulphur..."

He winked.

"...but the Devil is a tricky beast."

Ryan shuddered slightly.

"A Devil he surely is."

He said quietly, leaning into Michael's side.

"We will do everything we can to protect you both, right Gee?"

"Of course we will."

Gerard hugged Frank to him.

"They won't get either of you if _we_ have anything to do with it."

"There you boys are."

Elena appeared and sat down on one of the small benches surrounding the pond.

"That was a most disagreeable man indeed. I can see why you do not like him, Ryan. His insinuations of ownership make it sound like you would be more an indentured servant than a marital partner."

She bristled at the thought. Ryan swallowed, palling somewhat.

"But he's gone?"

"He is, I sent him away smarting too."

Elena had the same smug satisfied look that Gerard got on his face. Frank giggled a bit.

"So how long do you think was can draw out our stay here?"

"As far as I'm concerned..."

Gerard said with a smile.

"...you can stay forever. But I fear your mother would have Michael and I strung up if you did."

"She would indeed."

Frank knew they had to leave and soon.

"I would not be surprised if she did not already have the gallows built."

Michael held Ryan like he never wanted to let go. Ryan clung on tight as well, an emotionally pained look on his face.

"Try not to worry..."

Gerard said softly, kissing the top of Frank's head.

"Soon we will have everything sorted out, and then there will be nothing to fear anymore."

"Well, that being said, the two of you should get ready. I bought you more time, but not much and I am sure that your mother will hear of it all, so I have a letter prepared for her to aid in the story that told that snake."

"Thank you, Elena..."

Ryan smiled before turning to his fiancé.

"Are our clothes dry, or do we need to wear these and explain that to our mother?"

Elena thought for a moment.

"Michael, ring the carriage and have it brought about. I am taking a trip into town with Ryan and Frank."

Frank looked up blinking.

"Better than a letter if I introduce myself don’t you think?"

Gerard grinned at his beloved Grandmother.

"You are a genius Gammy...and that is just one more reason why we love you."

He nodded once as if to prove his point, then stood with his arm still wrapped around Frank's waist, and helped Elena to her feet, leaning in to press an affectionate, if sloppy, kiss to her cheek.

"Alright, you boys run off and get dressed. I will wait for you."

Elena watched them all runoff and then let her true expression and concern show. She would need to find out more about both of the men trying to take the Iero brothers away. The uneasy feeling she had when she met Master Saporta was growing by the second. She headed into the manor to get ready.

*

*

*

"Well thank you Madam Rush for honoring us with a visit."

"Oh no dear, it was no trouble and I wanted to make sure that your boys were not misunderstood as to their absence."

"Yes, well they are no longer of concern for it for certain."

Madam Rush accepted her stole and then kissed each boy on the cheek.

"I will, of course, be sending round an invitation to our annual winter ball. I will see you all there then."

Frank watched the wisest woman he had ever met walk out the door.

"Well, that was quite a visit. I suppose you should get ready for supper now. Go on you two."

"Yes, mother..."

Ryan smiled, taking Frank's hand and leading him out before he could say anything that might upset this momentary calm. Once they were on the staircase up to their rooms, he squeezed Frank's hand.

"It _will_ be alright...won't it?"

He asked, his voice quiet as he didn't really trust their mother not to eavesdrop on them.

"I'm sure it will."

As Frank watched his brother enter his room he wondered if his words would ring true.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Evening***_

"Gentlemen, right on time."

Frank nearly choked on his soup when his cousin and *shudder* fiancé walked into the dining room.

"Sorry, we had some last minute arrangements to make."

Professor Hartwell bowed to Linda and then turned to Frank.

"Good evening Master Iero."

"Professor."

"Now Frank, there is no need for that kind of formality."

"No Lady Iero, it is a fine quality in a fair husband."

Frank bristled at the word.

"Ryan, so good to see you again. I feel we have missed each other these last few days my sweet."

Gabriel took Ryan’s hand and kissed it. Ryan shuddered slightly and pulled his hand back as soon as he was able.

"Master Saporta."

He said in a clipped, though slightly shaky voice, shifting his chair closer to Frank's on his left.

"Now now cousin, Maxwell may be into formalities, but I am not."

He squeezed Ryan’s hand quickly but firmly.

"You may call me Gabriel or even Gabe at certain moments."

Frank shuddered. Ryan shook his head.

" _I_ am not comfortable that. I would prefer the formality...if you don't mind?"

He said with as much confidence as he could muster.

Outwardly Gabriel bowed, but inside he was seething. He would soon put Ryan in his place.

*

*

*

"That was a lovely meal, Linda."

"Thank you, Gabriel."

The five of them were in the parlor sipping on brandy, well except for Ryan who was too young still.

"I fear the hour is growing late now."

"Well, I suppose after your brandy the two of you can take your leave."

Frank looked back and forth at his mother and Hartwell.

"Yes, that will work out nicely."

"Well, it was nice of you to have supper with us. We must do this again."

Linda chuckled.

"Oh Frank, I am sure you will be back for many a dinner in the future."

"Excuse me?"

Frank was confused.

"Yes, you and Maxwell are welcome here anytime, that is if Maxwell is not teaching."

"Yes, it will be more difficult when the semester is under full way. Now come Frank, we really must be going."

Ryan's eyes went wide.

"No, I...I don't understand."

He grabbed Frank's hand desperately, tears in his eyes.

"You can't go!"

"Ryan, stop behaving like a child. Frank and Maxwell are engaged and there is an arrangement till their marriage. This way Frank can see Cambridge."

"But that's a days ride away!"

"Frank, that is enough; you will go and fetch your coat. Your room and belongings have already been taken and packed away."

Frank looked at Maxwell. It was over. Ryan threw himself into Frank's arms, holding him close.

"I'll tell Gerard...he'll get you back Frank."

He whispered in his brother's ear as he clung to him.

"I know Ryan."

The two brothers hugged and then Frank sadly headed up the stairs to get his things.

Ryan sniffed and stood.

"I need a moment mother."

He turned and left the room, heading for the stairs.

"Just a moment please Ryan."

Gabriel moved over and gently but firmly grabbed his hand.

"Let's wait for Frank to finish."

"I...I need to visit the water closet."

Ryan said, just loud enough so that his mother was sure to hear too.

"Gabriel dear, the water closet next to the conservatory, would you be a dear and accompany Ryan and grab the purple begonia that is potted on the table."

"Oh course Linda, I would be happy to."

Gabriel turned to Ryan.

"Go on Ryan, I will be right behind you."

Ryan shuddered inwardly, but sighed, as he clearly was not going to be able to escape upstairs after his brother. He headed toward the conservatory...maybe he could lock himself in the water closet and climb out of the window, though considering it was only one-foot square if was doubtful.

Gabriel watched Ryan till they parted ways. Then he went and got the plant requested.

"No, just go on. I will explain "

He could hear Frank's protest about wanting to wait for Ryan.to say goodbye, but his mother waving it off and pushing them out the door. No longer worried, he headed back to the parlor.

Ryan stood for a few minutes in the water closet before taking a breath and returning to his mother and their... _guests_. He was surprised that Frank had not come back down yet, and worried when he realized that the professor was no longer there.

"Mother, is Frank still in his room?"

He asked though he feared the answer.

"No darling, he left while you and Gabriel were away."

She yawned and quickly covered it up.

"Oh dear, pardon me, all this excitement has fatigued me."

"Why don't you turn in Linda, Ryan and I can handle everything."

"Such a nice young man Gabriel. I knew I chose right by my Ryan."

She leaned over and kissed Ryan's cheek.

"Be a good host dear."

She waved and then was gone. Ryan stood stiffly, his eyes wide as they darted from the doorway his mother had left through, to Gabriel, who looked like a snake about to strike. He backed up a step, swallowing as. He realized they were alone.

"Well Ryan...would you like to tell me what you were really doing at the Ways?"

Gabriel began to move forward toward the boy trapping him against the wall. Ryan shook with fear, his fingernails digging crescent moon shapes into his palms.

"Not going to answer me huh?"

Gabriel loomed over the boy.

"Well then, I guess it is time for good little boys to get to bed too. I will follow you and tuck you in."

Ryan's eyes almost popped right out of his head, but he nodded and squeezed out from between Gabriel and the wall...then ran.

He dashed from the room, up the stairs and straight toward the servants' staircase that Frank had shown him.

"Oh! Excuse me, I didn't see you, Master Iero."

At that moment a servant was coming up out of the staircase and moving Ryan back a bit. Gabriel had just crested the stairs and saw them. He wondered why Ryan was headed over there.

"Master Saporta, will you be staying the evening?"

Gabriel looked at the servant and then smiled with cunning.

"Yes, but no need to bother with setting up a guest room. I can just sleep in Frank's old room."

"Very good Sir, I shall turn down the bed for you then."

The servant headed down the hallway into Frank's room leaving them alone again.

"It seems Ryan, you forgot where your room was."

"I was..."

Ryan sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I was just going to get some towels."

"That is what servants are for my dear. Now, off to your bedroom and I will tell the servant in my room...I mean Frank's old room, that you require them."

Gabriel stood there waiting. Ryan hung his head and walked to his room in silence...he would have to find another way. Gabriel knew he had stopped Ryan from doing whatever he was planning. He watched Ryan go into his room. At that moment the servant came out of Frank's room.

"All ready for you Sir."

"Would you get some towels and place them on my bed. Then you may retire for the evening."

"Yes, Sir."

The servant left and then returned. Gabriel came out of the now empty dressing salon. He changed to just his nightshirt and then grabbed the towels and headed to Ryan's. He tried the door and as he knew it would he locked. He produced the skeleton key that he had made years ago. He used it to open the door. He did not see Ryan and knew he was in the salon. He locked the door again and then went to greet his fiancé.

_***Time Stamp: October***_

"I don’t like this Gerard. It's been a month and we have not heard from either of them!"

Michael was shaking the Sunday society paper that announced both Ryan and Frank's engagement three weeks ago. Since then, no one has seen either of them. Not even a letter. Michael was truly worried now.

Gerard slammed his cognac glass down onto the table next to him harshly...it shattered.

"Goddamnit!!"

He exclaimed angrily, shaking alcohol off of his hand, along with a couple of drops of blood.

"Blast!"

He grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the cut on his hand from the broken glass.

"We'll get them back Michael..."

He said, sounding as tired and frustrated as he looked.

"I promised Frank everything would be alright, and I'm not a man to break his promises."

"I know Gee. I just..."

Michael slumped into the chair.

"I feel so helpless. I don't know what has been happening to Ryan at all. I promised I would protect him and I have failed. Maybe I am not worthy of him as I thought."

"Don't say that Michael...you could not have foreseen this..."

Gerard poured two more glasses of cognac and handed one to his brother.

"And you are more worthy than I am, and a _damn_ sight more worthy than that son of a bitch Saporta could _ever_ be."

_***Time Stamp: November***_

Victor was waiting for Mike when he saw two familiar faces. He had not seen Gabriel or Ryan since the announcement of their engagement two months ago. 

* * *

Ryan walked with his eyes trained on the ground and his hand hooked over Gabriel's arm. He breathed shallowly to lessen the effects of the bruises that wrapped around his ribs to his lower back. He did not see Victor as they approached him on their way to the tailor's shop opposite the town hall.

"You need to stop losing weight, my dear. People are getting concerned and we don't want that do we?"

Gabriel held Ryan's hand over his arm and gave it a harsh squeeze.

"No sir."

Ryan whispered out.

"Master Saporta. Young Master Iero, so nice to see you. It has been far too long."

Ryan looked up and gave a small, half-hearted smile.

"Well, I have been quite busy with the family business and. Ryan has been working on the wedding of course. Spring is only five months away after all."

Ryan shifted uncomfortable, his eyes lowered slightly.

"I see. Well, may I borrow your fiancé to hear all about the plans? After all, I am sure tea and fair discussions would be boring to you."

Gabriel looked. It would be suspicious to say no.

"As long as it is not too long, we have an appointment at the tailors in an hour."

"Of course, come."

Victor held a hand out to Ryan. Ryan looked up at Gabriel for permission.

Go on Dear."

Something in Gabriel's voice made him feel uneasy.

Ryan nodded and turned to Victor, taking his hand happily for the first time in his life...better Victor than Gabriel. Victor noticed a change in Ryan immediately as the left where Gabriel was. He started to talk and open up more.

"It's been a while, Victor, how have you been?"

"Not bad. Mother has been setting up suitors for us, but no one of interest."

"Yes, many of them are downright boring."

Mike joins them at the table with a few tea sandwiches.

"One young man asked me what I thought about the future of mud wrestling. Can you imagine such a barbaric past time? It is apparently a growing interest in the Americas."

"Well then remind me to never go there."

Victor nodded and sipped his tea. He watched Ryan as he took a sip of his own and noticed that picking up his cup made him wince. He watched as he nibbled lightly on a cucumber sandwich, the sleeve of his coat slipping up a bit. It was quite warm in the cafe and both he and Mike had taken theirs off, but Ryan's was still on. It was then that he saw the bruise on his wrist.

"Oh my Ryan, where did you get that, it looks painful."

Ryan quickly pulled his sleeve back down, his eyes looking anywhere other than the brothers' faces.

"Oh, it is nothing. I am taking riding lessons and I took a fall...that's all."

"Riding lessons? At this time of year? I thought all stable hands say it is dangerous to learn with the frost on the ground and the chance the horse could slip?"

Victor heard Mike speaking, but he was still looking at Ryan. He began to see other problems and hidden surfaces under powder. When Ryan finally looked up, we saw his eyes and the powder there too. He did not like what he saw.

"So, Mike and I were in town the other day and saw Lady Rush with her oldest Grandson getting things ready for the Winter Ball next month."

Ryan smiled, nodding slightly.

"I am looking forward to it...I have not seen Lady Rush in a while."

No mention of seeing either brother. It was like he was scared to mention them.

"And how are we doing?"

Victor watched Ryan jump as Gabriel laid a hand on his shoulder. He noticed how he tightened up his fingers too, digging into Ryan soft flesh.

"Are you having fun darling?"

"Of course...Gabriel."

Ryan looked up, smiling weakly.

"Well, we do have an appointment to keep."

Gabriel had to hold back from pulling Ryan out of the chair. He let him get up on his own and was pleased to see he was still wearing his coat.

"It was lovely to see you both. Say thank you, Ryan."

Ryan turned his eyes back to the brothers, his smile shaky.

"Thank you, Victor, Mike."

He nodded at each in turn.

"Of course, we must do this again soon."

Victor watched Gabriel guide Ryan out by the neck. He could see the pressure in his arm increasing.

"We have to go see the Ways right now."

*

*

*

Michael was sitting staring at his tea. He did not want it, but he obliged Gerard to still be there each day.

Gerard sipped his own tea, though his was laced with rum.

"The Christmas party..."

He said after a long period of silence.

"Do you think Frank and Ryan will be there?"

"I don't..."

"Excuse me sirs, but the Veil Brothers are here."

Gerard ground his teeth together...he still did not trust those boys. He pulled his rum flask from his pocket, undid the top and took a deep drag before capping it and putting it away.

"Show them in."

"I will be upstairs. I do not wish to see them."

Michael left the room.

Gerard thought of following him but was kind of curious as to what brought the boys to his home. Victor took tentative steps in. He knew from certain circles that the Ways did not take kindly to the rumors spread about them, but this was a serious matter.

"To what do I owe this...honor?"

Gerard said from his chair, one eyebrow raised and not even a hint of a smile on his lips. Victor heard Mike swallow hard and he held his hand. He was the older of them. It was his responsibility to apologize.

"We came to apologize for the situation and pain that we have caused you and your brother and of another important matter."

"And what matter would that be?"

Gerard asked, blatantly ignoring the apology.

"We saw Young master Ryan today."

At this Gerard perked up. He sat forward eagerly in his chair and bade them sit opposite him by the fire

"Tell me...how is he? Did he mention Frank?"

Victor was a little hurt that Gerard did not accept his apology. He suddenly decided he did not want to be here.

"Excuse me; I need to use the water closet."

He knew where it was from previous times here and walked off without another word.

Gerard watched him leave and frowned slightly before turning to Mike.

"I...I didn't mean to upset him. We are just so worried about Frank and Ryan...you cannot know how much."

"It is true that I cannot know that, you cannot know what it is like to live in a shadow and be defined by rumors so much that you just become them to satisfy the masses."

Mike sat down.

"Do you know the story of the Ieros Master Way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gabriel Saporta was engaged to Frank Iero seven years ago. They were the premiere couple of the town. Their arrangement was perfect and they looked so happy. Then Lord Iero became ill. Lady Iero went to care for him and brought her youngest son with her. Frank stayed with the Saportas. When Lady Iero returned, the Saporta's announced that the engagement was off. That Frank had betrayed Gabriel somehow. Rumors went around, but nothing was disclosed. After that, Frank became a discipline problem and kept begging to be sent to the Americas. Lady Iero refused and just kept setting up suitors, but Frank would have no one."

Gerard shook his head sadly.

"Yet that is not the whole story I fear, and I honestly do not trust Gabriel Saporta with young Ryan."

He practically spat Saportas name.

"No it is not and you have every right to fear for the boy. He is already mistreating him."

Victor returned and sat down next to his brother.

"We saw bruises and other marks of mistreatment."

"Damn it!"

Gerard barked, throwing his tea cup into the fire angrily and storming over to the window.

"We should have run with them when we had the chance."

He murmured, barely above a whisper as he looked out on the frost-covered grounds.

"No one knew that Gabriel had that in him. I certainly didn't when I let him..."

Victor didn't finish the sentence. He was ashamed that he used his body in order to get Gabriel to work with him. In the end, he got nothing for his brazen actions, just another notch on the bedpost.

Gerard turned.

"Has he...I mean...did he hurt you?"

Victor hardened his heart. He would not let his guard down again like that.

"Nothing that I can't handle, I'm not exactly a delicate flower you know."

He laughed merrily to cover his pain. Gerard raised an eyebrow at him but didn't comment.

"Anyway, that is what we came to tell you. I guess we will see you at the Winter Ball next month."

Victor rose to leave, but Mike remained seated.

"Mike."

Victor knew of he stayed any longer he would not be able to hold it in. Gerard cocked his head to one side.

"Was there something else Mike?"

Mike looked at Gerard almost pleading for understanding, but his eyes held nothing.

"No, I guess not. Tell Michael I said hello."

"Please...what was it?...I cannot help if you say nothing."

"Nothing really."

Victor makes his way to the door. Gerard walked to him quickly and softly placed his hand on the younger man's arm.

"Please?"

Victor could feel the tears starting to fall.

"Just...just take care of him okay?"

"You mean Frank."

Gerard said, rather than asked.

Victor just nods.

Gerard sighed, smiling slightly.

"You can count on it."

He looked between the two brothers.

"I recommend that you both stay away from Master Saporta, as I fear he is more dangerous than you could ever imagine."

"We will."

Mike answers this time. He knows his brother has no voice anymore. They leave and Michael comes out of the shadows.

"You really hurt him choosing Frank."

"I realize that Michael...but you must realize that from the moment I laid my eyes upon Frank, there really was no choice to be made."

"I do dear brother, but you must remember the heart is a fragile thing and you did not like it when Frank broke yours...even if it was because Gabriel schemed to make it happen."

"I know..."

Gerard said sadly.

"But I am afraid that I do not know how to fix Victor's heartbreak...do you?"

"I may actually, but first we need to figure out how to rescue our hearts."

Gerard nodded.

"You are right...we do."

Then Michael loses his bravado and collapses.

"Michael!?"

Gerard gasped, rushing to his brother's side.

"We'll get them back Michael...I promise you we will."

He murmured as he held Michael to him.

"I promise."

* * *

"Well, what did you find out?"

"He's in debt to his family. He has been trying to woo a rich benefactor, but it backfired. That's why he went after Frank. Then he met someone richer and after taking Frank's virginity, he left him for her. Then she left him so he came back for Ryan."

"And now he has his cash cow."

"Yes, but he knew he had to get rid of Frank first."

"Does he know what Hartwell does?"

"No, but I do not think he would care."

"Are the invitations sent?"

"Yes, but can you be sure they will both come?"

Elena laughed.

"My dear Robert, no one would ever refuse an invitation to the Rush Winter Ball."


	16. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _I cannot believe your behavior Gerard. This is the last straw. This is worse than what you did in London. Both you and Michael will be sent to the Americas where perhaps my cousin can be a better influence on you than I could."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone can figure out why I chose the name of the chapter, hint pigeons, they will win a dedication on an upcoming fic. I will accept three winners. Good luck! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: December***_

 

"Remember what I said Frank."

"Yes Sir, do not speak with the Ways or anyone else without you present."

Frank kept his eyes on the floor. He didn't look up anymore.

"Good. Keep up this behavior and you can have a half day off when we get back."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

The carriage arrived at the Way Manor. Maxwell got out of the carriage first and then held his hand out for Frank. Frank took his hand and then waited by his side before he entered the house he had not been in since the summer.

"Frank."

Linda walked up to her son.

"Good evening mother, lovely to see you again, it has been too long, but the Professor has a full schedule to keep."

"Well Maxwell, you certainly have taught my boy some proper manners."

"He is a fast learner."

"Have you seen the Ways yet?"

"No we just arrived."

Linda noticed her son said nothing else and kept his head down, but she dismissed it as nerves.

"Well I should find Ryan. I am sure he will want to see his brother. He has missed him so."

"We will find Ryan, come along Frank."

"Yes Sir, it was lovely to see you mother."

Linda watched as Frank left with his fiancé. Something was wrong, but she could not put her finger on it.<hr />

"I do not want you speaking to either of the Ways without my presence, is that clear darling?"

Gabriel had a tight hold on the back of Ryan's neck. He was wearing another high collar to hide the bruises on his neck.

"Yes sir."

Ryan said quietly, wincing slightly at Gabriel's grip.

He wanted so badly to see Michael. He wanted to tell him everything that had been happening and have Michael hold him and whisk him away to safety but...he knew he would not get the chance.

"Good, now we should find your brother first. Get that unpleasantly out of the way."

"Yes sir."

Ryan knew better than to show even a hint of excitement at the mention of his dear brother, who he missed so much. He still had the bruises from the last time he said Frank's name in Gabriel's presence. Accepting Gabriel's arm, he let himself be lead inside the large country house, his eyes remaining trained upon the floor.

* * *

"Gee, are you sure they are going to be here?"

Michael was hidden behind velvet curtains looking out at the crowd for either Frank or Gerard.

Gerard nodded.

"Gammy invited them, and _no one_ declines an invitation to one of Madame Elena Rush's parties...now do they."

He turned to look at Michael.

"It would be social suicide if Saporta or Hartwell did not show up, and by extension, Frank and Ryan."

He looked back out at the growing number of guests in their winter finery.

"Do not worry Michael...they will be here."

Just as Gerard said that Michael spots them...together, both Hartwell and Saporta and there too. Frank and Ryan are talking, but there is no hug or any physical involvement.

"Gee, look at this."

He moves so that Gerard can look through the opening in the curtains. Gerard's breath caught when he saw Frank; he looked paler than he remembered, thinner too.

"Frank..."

He choked out quietly, fingers gripping hard to the curtain.

"He looks so sad."

Gerard murmured, more to himself than his brother. He’s heart broken at the sight.

"Somethings not right. we need to..."

"Everything alright boys?"

Elena stepped out of the hallway to make her way to the grand floor.

"Grandmother, something is wrong with Frank and Ryan."

Gerard looked to Elena with tears in his eyes.

"What should we do?"

"You let me handle this. Go be proper gentlemen and mingle, but do not try and talk to the Ieros, I have a feeling it will cause trouble."

Elena parted the curtain and went to greet her guests. Gerard turned away, walking back the way Elena had come from.

"I need a minute."

Michael watched his brother walk off. He knew this was going to be hardest on Gerard. At least he knew what was going on with Ryan, but Gerard knew nothing about Frank at all. Michael fixed his cravat and then turned to the curtains parting them and going to obey his grandmother.

*

*

*

"Master Saporta, so nice to see you and your fiancé."

Ryan looked up and smiled politely at Madame Elena, though he really just wanted to greet her with a grin and ask her how Michael was. He hated this.

"Madame Rush, thank you for inviting us."

"Oh of course and I assume that you found your brother Young Master Iero?"

"Yes Madame Rush, I did."

Ryan said softly, feeling Gabriel's fingers digging into his already bruised arm.

"Wonderful. Oh, Ryan you must come and meet Madame Toro, she is a seamstress from Spain and a wonderful friend of mine. We can talk to her about designing a wedding outfit for you. I am sure that Master Saporta would not mind."

Gabriel was not happy with the idea of being away from Ryan. Then he could talk to Michael.

"Of course and I will find your grandson and catch up with him."

Elena knew a shrewd move when she saw one. Still it would not impede her plans; in fact he was unwittingly help them along.

"That sounds nice. I believe he is talking to one of the Veil brothers."

She pointed to the corner where Michael was talking with the younger brother also named Michael.

"So it would seem, well you two have fun. Let me know if you like any of her ideas darling."

"I will."

Ryan smiled weakly at Gabriel before offering his arm to Elena and being lead quietly away.

"Not yet dear. Too many eyes and ears."

She led Ryan to a burly woman that looked uncomfortable in her dress. Ryan smiled politely, and waited to be introduced. The introduction never came though the woman stood there.  Ryan looked at Elena for guidance, something was definitely amiss. After another 15 minutes Elena spoke.

"Ryan go with Lady Toro and wait for me."

Ryan frowned slightly in confusion, but did as he was told. Once Ryan was out of view, she went back to find Gabriel. She found him surrounded by a few young eligibles. It made her jaw clench. He was keeping an eye on Michael, who had moved to talk to some old family friends.

"Master Saporta, so sorry to interrupt, but your fiancé has stepped out with Madam Toro to look at a few designs in her guest room."

Gabriel looked and saw that Michael was still where he was before.

"Thank you for informing me."

Elena nodded and then found other guests to speak to as she searched for the other Iero boy.

*

*

*

Frank was tired and sore. He was trying to be good so that he could earn that half day. Maybe he would catch up on lost sleep.

"Professor Hartwell."

"Madam Rush."

"I hope you are having a good time."

"We are."

"I would like to borrow your fiancé for a moment if I may. I have a friend here from Portugal who is a seamstress and designs wedding outfits. I thought that Master Iero might see one he liked for your wedding."

Elena watched as something different flashed in the Professor's eyes, as if he was not even concerned about the wedding.

"Of course, please go ahead."

Unlike Gabriel, Maxwell was not worried about Frank meeting the older Way boy. He was so ashamed of himself now; he could not even look in the mirror.

"Thank you, we will be back shortly."

Elena led Frank away in the same manner she did Ryan.<hr /.

Lady Toro kept pacing back and forth, very unbecoming a lady of her stature. Ryan sat on a long sofa feeling more and more confused by the minute...what on Earth was going on?...and why was Lady Toro wearing groves in the carpeting?

"Here we are."

The door opened and another women, who did not look comfortable in a dress came in with Frank.

"Frank?!"

Ryan jumped up and ran over in a most unbecoming way and threw himself at his brother, tears of happiness and relief in his eyes.

"Ryan."

Frank saw the jubilance in his brother at the sight of him, but he could not return it.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"

Ryan pulled back to look at Frank, but instantly regretted it when he realized just how pale he was...the lighting in the main room had been lower, and he had his eyes on the floor most of the time when he'd seen Frank there anyway. He held Frank by the shoulders at arm's length and studied him critically.

"Are you ill Frank?...you do not look well."

He was aware that he had not answered Frank's question, but that was mostly because he was no longer certain why he was in here, and not in the main room with everyone else...unless...Elena?

"I am fine, just slightly fatigued."

Ryan moved his hands down to Frank's and held them gently, concern in his eyes.

"Come, sit and tell me how you've been. What is Cambridge like?"

He pulled Frank over toward the sofa he had been sat on before.

"It's lovely. The landscapes are just perfect for this crisp winter weather."

"Frank!"

Ryan exclaimed.

"Tell me what is wrong right this minute!"

"Nothing is wrong, everything is fine. How are you?"

Ryan had had enough. He did something he had not done since he was a boy and could get away with things like this...he slapped Frank right around the face.

"SNAP out of it Frank!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sir, I'll be better, I can be better. I promise to make you happy. Just leave everything to me."

Ryan's eyes grew wide.

"Frank?"

He said in a small voice, suddenly very aware that something was very wrong indeed.

"Frank, it's me...it's Ryan."

Frank said nothing; he stood up and took his jacket off, then his cravat. He then undid the cuffs and buttons of his shirt. Ryan gasped, his eyes brimming over at the sight before him. He had never seen anything like it. There were bruises and welts on Frank's pale chest, and raw looking red marks around both of his wrists.

"Frank."

Ryan sobbed, reaching for him tentatively...scared of hurting him.

"My God...Hartwell did this?"

Frank still did not hear him, nor did he remember that two ladies were there as he began to remove his pants.

Ryan grabbed his hands quickly, stilling them while trying not to touch his wrists.

"Frank stop...look at me."

"I'm not allowed to kiss, sorry those are the rules. If you have a concern with this, you can take it up with the House Madam."

"My God..."

Ryan breathed in shock. He took a breath then turned to the two rather uncomfortable looking ladies who seemed to be trying to blend into the wallpaper.

"Would one of you ladies please fetch Madame Elena...discreetly, please?"

Lady Toro took the opportunity and left the room quickly. Ryan could tell that Frank was not seeing or hearing him right now, and it scared him so badly.  He pulled Frank down to sit again, then put the older boy's hands between his knees and trapped them there so his own hands were free to rebutton Frank's shirt. He spoke quietly to him in calm and soothing tones.

"It's alright Frankie; everything's going to be alright."

"Are you not pleased with me? Did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong Frankie..."

Ryan tried to keep his voice calm and even, though he really wanted to scream and shout and throw (as his mother used to say) a conniption fit.

"Everything is alright."

"Are you getting the Madam?"

"No Frankie. You're safe here."

Ryan looked back toward the door...what was taking so long?

Just as Ryan said that Elena and Lady Toro came in.

"What's going on Ryan?"

Ryan swallowed, tears he'd been holding back beginning to fall.

"It's Frank..."

He said, voice cracking.

"He's..."

He could not finish, just turned back to his distressed brother.

Elena stood in front of Frank.

"Frank, Frank, it's Elena."

Frank looked up at her.

"Madame, was I not pleasing to him? He didn't even let me remove my clothing."

Ryan looked up at Elena in despair.

"What has that monster done to him?"

"I do not think it is Hartwell. I think...I think Frank has been working in a brothel."

Ryan felt sick.

"How the hell did that happen?!"

He did not normally swear, but he felt that the occasion called for it.

"I have a feeling that the Professor knew that your brother was not innocent and decided that this was of better financial interest till he could acquire Frank's dowry."

Ryan sobbed looking at his brother, who now sat quiet and docile before him.

"We will fix this Frankie..."

He murmured, taking Frank's hands and gently stroking his thumbs over the pale skin. He looked at Elena.

"We can fix this...right?"

"Yes Ryan. We can and we will, but not here."

There was a knock on the door then.

"Who's that?"

Ryan asked with concern, feeling Frank's hands tremble in his.

"Right on time."

Elena opens the door and Ryan sees...Brendon and Raymond from the races.

Ryan looked at them in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Every thing is ready mum."

"Thank you Raymond. You better get going then."

Ryan looked at Elena.

"Lady Elena...please tell me what's happening?"

"I am rescuing you and your brother and taking you where those ungrateful bastards cannot get to you anymore."

Frank flinched hearing Elena curse. He looked up and finally made eye contact.

"No more servicing others?"

Ryan winced at how broken Frank sounded. He gently squeezed Frank's hands, gaining his attention.

"Never again Frankie...I promise."

He looked back at Elena.

"Thank you...we can never thank you enough, or repay you for what you are doing for us."

"Yes yes, we can do all this later, but let’s get you going."

Raymond and Brendon helped their mother's out of the dresses that were covering their servant clothing.

"Yer gon' put this on Master Iero."

Frank stared at the dress. Ryan raised an eyebrow, were they serious?

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, they are, now hurry please."

Ryan rolled his eyes and took the dress from Brendon's hands.

"Here Frankie, I'll help you."

He said softly, moving slowly toward his fragile brother. Frank allowed the cool fabric to be placed over his body. He watched as the boy in front of him was careful and took care of him.

"Ryan?"

Ryan looked up from the bow he was tying at Frank's waist. He smiled softly.

"I'm here Frankie...you're alright."

"I missed you."

Ryan's smile widened. He leaned in and kissed Frank's cheek.

"I missed you too brother."

"We can do this in a carriage Sirs."

Ryan looked at Brendon sharply, then sighed.

"You are right..."

He turned back to Frank with a smile.

"We have all the time in the world."

He finished dressing his brother in the long black dress with gilt edging and a matching cape with a large hood to hide his identity, then he took the other dress from Raymond and carefully stepped into it. It was a little on the large side for him, as Frank's dress was too, but it would certainly do the job.

"Now, we are going to be moving through the party so it looks like I am just saying goodbye to my guest properly."

Frank froze.

"He'll know it's me."

Ryan shook his head, reaching up and carefully pulling Frank's hood up over his head.

"No he won't Frankie, you're safe."

Frank trembled.

"Alright ladies, let's go."

Elena led the two foreign visitors through the party to the front door. She bid them both a safe journey and the returned to the party. Neither Gabriel nor Hartwell noticed anything. She smiled. Ryan and Frank were on their way to a safe haven of her creation, now to deal with the after math.

_***Time Stamp: April***_

Michael stared at the water still trying to figure out what happened since the night of their grandmother's annual Winter Ball. Watching Gabriel accuse him of kidnapping Ryan, Michael knew nothing of what he was talking about of course. Then Gerard coming to protect his big brother by hitting him in the face and letting the whole of attendance know that he had the knowledge that Gabriel had taken unfair liberties with Frank when he was Ryan's age. Scandal was a favorite pass time of the small town of course. That is when Elena stepped in.

" _I cannot believe your behavior Gerard. This is the last straw. This is worse than what you did in London. Both you and Michael will be sent to the Americas where perhaps my cousin can be a better influence on you than I could."_

It was all over after that. Gerard protested that he would never see Frank again and Professor Hart...less, let Gerard know that it would have never happened anyway since Frank was happily in love with him. Both of them knew it was a lie and when Gerard lunged at him, a decorated professional; it was truly mayhem, just to get Gerard away from the party. Elena apologized to everyone as Gerard was manhandled away. They were both pushed into a carriage and brought straight to the docks. Their belongings already there, which was curious. Gerard continued to lament that he had to save Frank, but then the authorities got involved. The could not be shipped out because of the winter water, so instead they were placed under a sort of house arrest till the Spring. Once boarded the ship and it was done. Now Michael watched his brother slowly wither away. He hardly ate or drank anything when they were locked up, but now that they had access to spirits, it was all that Gerard seemed to consume. Much of the steerage below was getting sick and Michael knew that they would not be allowed into the country of possibilities if they remained so. Just because he and Michael had entitlement, Michael didn't think it would be greeted the same.

"Gee, please. If they don’t let you in, I will be all alone."

Gerard looked at his brother through a haze of alcohol.

"You'd be better off...I couldn't p-protect Frank...I'm useless."

He whined from his position on the floor. He had been on his bed, but he'd fallen off, and could not be bothered to get back up.

"Are you kidding? I would die without you! In fact..."

Michael grabbed the bottle out of his brother's hand.

"Maybe I should just be like you."

Michael began drinking the bottle of rot gut. It was horrible and it burned like acid.

"Michael NO!"

Gerard tried to scramble up and grab the bottle back. He failed and fell flat on his face with a muffled yelp. Michael felt his insides repel at the liquid fire. He started to heave and bring up his afternoon meal. Tears were streaming down his face as he cried out in pain, but went to drink again.

"M-Michael no, please?"

Gerard looked up with red eyes.

"Just because I am not worth the air in my lungs, does not mean that you should join me."

Michael's throat was too burned to even speak, but he attempted to rasp.

"I...d...wan..li..wi...ut yo."

Gerard tried to raise an eyebrow but his coordination was somewhat hampered. He dragged himself to his brother and pulled him into his arms.

"Shh Michael, I'm here..."

He petted his hair with a pale trembling hand.

"...'m not goin' anywhere."

Michael pushed his voice out.

"Yes you are, *wheeze* you're gonna leave me cause I’m not Frank."

Gerard looked at his brother in shock.

"I love you Michael, I always will and that'll never change..."

He smirked slightly.

"And thankfully...it's in a completely different way from how I love Frank."

"Then why are you trying to kill yourself?"

Gerard dropped his head, pushing it into Michael's shoulder, seeking comfort.

"I just want the pain to go away..."

He looked up into his brother's eyes.

"Don't you?"

"My pain is here."

Michael picked up Gerard's hand and placed it over his heart.

"And it's caused by you right now. I do love Ryan dearly, but you are my brother."

Gerard nodded slowly.

"I promise I will try to be strong...but you have always been a better man than me...you have always been stronger too."

He pressed his face into his brother's neck again then pulled back, wrinkling his nose.

"You threw up!"

He exclaimed in disgust like he hadn't realized before...or maybe he had just forgotten.

"Yeah dopey, you just noticed?"

Michael laughed his voice sounding like he smoked several cigars. He got up wobbling and headed to the wash basin to clean up. Gerard shuffled from his knees onto his bottom, sitting with his back against the side of his bed.

"Do..."

He swallowed thickly, looking down.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"I don't know. I honestly try not to think about it, but it is hard. Ryan was my first love and I know that you always remember that. At least I lost my innocence to the right person and I can rest easy that no matter what Gabriel does to him, he will never get that part of him."

Michael turns around all cleaned up now. He strips off his ruined shirt and britches and changes into a nightshirt.

"Come lay down with me?"

Gerard nodded, struggling to pull himself up off of the floor. He used the bolted down night stand for support, then flopped onto the bed.

"I gave Frank my heart..."

He muttered as his eyes closed.

"And I have his...nothing's going to change that."

He sighed as he felt the mattress dip with Michael's weight. He turned to him, snuggling into his side.

"I will never love another."

"We still have each other."

Michael said nothing for a bit just letting the motion of the water rock them.

"Maybe America won't be so bad. We can start over and who knows what the years will bring right?"

Gerard started to snore quietly, his face buried in Michael's neck.

Michael sighed.

"Yeah, we'll make it work together."

*

*

*

"It's much nosier than London and definitely dirtier."

As the brother's disembarked they saw a carriage with the Way Rush family crest on it.

"Come on Gee, this way."

Gerard hefted his travel trunk up onto his shoulder, overbalancing slightly and bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry..."

He said over his shoulder as he hurried to follow his brother.

"Michael, wait for me...these are your belongings too you know."

"Hey. Uh we’re the Ways."

"Two of ya right?"

"Yes."

"Well come on."

Gerard huffed, as he trailed behind to the waiting carriage...Michael should be helping with the trunk.

Michael turned around and saw Gerard struggling.

"Gee...what are you doing?"

Gerard grunted, almost dropping the trunk.

"We have too many things..."

He said flatly.

"Joshua and Tyler couldn't carry it all."

He indicated their personal servants with a nod of his head. They were each struggling with a smaller trunk, along with their own cloth bags stuffed with clothes.

"You’re right Gee."

Michael went over and took something from the two servants. They all worked to load the carriage and then they were on their way.

*

*

*

"How much further?"

Gerard moaned as the carriage continued to rattle along. His backside was getting sore and he could really do with relieving himself too.

"Not much further. Sorry for the rough road. They are working on laying the cobblestones."

Gerard huffed, resting his chin on his hand as he stared out of the window. His thoughts went automatically to Frank, wondering what he was doing, and if he was alright.

"Here we are Sirs. The other inhabitants are not in right now, but they will be back by supper."

Michael didn't even care right now. He just wanted to sleep in a real bad. Gerard nodded once as he climbed out of the carriage and looked at the large, two story, white painted house. There were big windows on both floors with dark green shutters, a sheltered balcony that spanned the entire front of the building, with three doors that opened out onto it, and two staircases that lead down to the ground from it, and another sheltered area with chairs beneath.

Gerard raised his eyebrows.

"Big."

He murmured in vague awe before sighing and following Michael inside.

They were lead up a staircase inside the large house, and shown their respective bedrooms that were opposite each other. After a moment's thought, Gerard followed Michael into his bedroom, toed off his shoes without bothering to unlace them, then flopped onto Michael's bed with a groan.

"Wake us when supper is ready please Tyler."

"Very good Sir."

The two servants, along with the servants who had met them at the house, placed Michael's trunks in his room before closing the door. Gerard presumed that his trunks were being put in his room...but he was too tired to really care right now...he could not even find the energy to relieve himself before he fell asleep, curling into Michael's side as the younger man joined him on the large bed. As Michael drifted off a familiar scent caught his nose. He couldn't place it, but it made him smile.

 


	17. Who Says You Can Never Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It would not be a satisfying death unless I tended him with my bare hands and I can feel his evil heart stop beating...although I suppose that is not a very honorable thing to say."
> 
> "Who cares about honorable in talking of that man's demise...it would be, as you say...satisfying."
> 
> "Would it please you if I served it to you on a platter after presenting it in a lock box...My queen?"
> 
> "Very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Soooo I know we said this was the last chapter, but your truly decided that...you can wait for one more...right? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard woke with a start.

"Frank?!"

He gasped out, sitting up with one hand clutched to his chest and tears running down his face. He looked around...it took him a moment to remember. He sighed, his shoulders slumping as his memory returned to him. Frank was gone...he was gone. He was in the Americas now, and would never see that beautiful boy again. Gerard shuffled off of Michael's bed...luckily he had not woken him...and stumbled his way to the water closet to relieve himself. When he came back out, Michael was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep well?"

Gerard asked. He tried to smile, but it was increasingly difficult these days.

"I had a weird dream. Like impossible to the point I knew I was dreaming. We were sitting in a garden with Ryan and Frank and there was this scent and I swear I carried it with me cause I can still smell it and I can't even say what it is, but it makes me smile and..."

Michael was still talking when there was a knock on the door.

"Come."

It was Joshua.

"Supper is ready Sirs, and also your housemates have arrived as well and are waiting for you at the table."

"Housemates?"

Gerard looked at Michael in confusion.

"Were we told about housemates?"

He was a little disappointed in himself that he might have been so drunk when they were told that he didn't remember.

"When we were in the carriage they mentioned it."

Michael yawned and looked at his rumpled clothing. He just wanted to eat. He didn't want to worry about propriety. It was his damn family house. If these people were living here too, then they would see him at his worse. Michael was past the point of caring about impressing anyone anymore.

"I'm gonna head down and greet them."

"Mikey?"

Gerard said quietly, knowing that his brother would listen as he hardly ever used the name he'd called him when they were children.

Michael stopped.

"Yeah Gee?"

Gerard looked down at the floor.

"Don't let me drink."

Michael turned and looked at his brother.

"You know...I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said to me."

Gerard looked up with a small smile.

"I'm depressed enough over losing Frank without adding alcohol to the mix. You were right before when you said we have each other...I guess it's all we can really count on now, isn't it."

Michael walked back over and hugged his brother tightly.

"Come on, let’s go greet these housemates together."

"Alright..."

Gerard mumbled, his face buried in Michael's shoulder. He lifted his head to look him in the eye.

"But don't expect me to make friends...I'll be polite, but that's it."

"That's all I ask."

Michael took Gerard's hand and headed out of the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. Gerard would have preferred for them to have the house to themselves, but apparently that was not happening.

"And if they are rude, ignorant asses...then expect the same from me."

He said as they descended the wide staircase side by side.

"Of course."

They moved through the parlor to the dining room. They could hear quiet chatter and the clinking of silverware. Apparently, their housemates were not waiting for them to start eating. Michael guessed he was right to not worry about what they wore. Still when he entered the dining room, he had an apology on his lips for the man, woman, or fair one that was seated.

"Terribly sorry for the delay, we had a long journey and..."

Michael's memorised words fell from his lips and only one replaced it.

"Ryan."

"Michael?!"

Ryan dropped his fork in shock, his eyes wide.

Gerard stood with his mouth open, his eyes locked firmly onto Frank. This had to be a dream. Any second now he was going to wake up and find they were still on that damn ship...he daren't blink for fear that this wonderful fantasy would disappear.

"Frank."

He whispered out after a moment, not wanting to wake himself up.

"Gerard."

Frank was still clutching his fork, the food balancing on it getting ready to fall. Then he was out of his chair and crossing the room. He stopped just in front of the ghost of his love.

"Are you real?"

"Am I awake?"

Frank reached out with a trembling hand and touched, just brushed Gerard's cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"You're here."

He then fainted. Gerard snapped out of his daze and caught Frank's thin body as he fell.

"Frank!"

He gasped out, realising that this was no dream. He scooped him up and carried him to a bench seat under one of the windows, laying him down gently. As happy and shocked as Ryan was to see Michael, Frank was still his brother.

"Frankie?"

He said soft with worry as he left the table and joined them at the window seat.

"I think he fainted from the shock as I feel I may."

Michael reached for a nearby chair and landed in it.

"What...how..."

"Does that matter right now?"

Gerard said without taking his eyes off of Frank for a moment, his fingers tracing the boy's jaw.

"We are all here...how, we can discuss later."

"Grandmother. It had to be her. But it was months ago."

"She is very sneaky, isn't she..."

Ryan smiled, looking over at Michael.

"We did not know you were coming...she only told us that she was sending us somewhere...safe."

His voice faded with the last word, a shudder running through him as thoughts of before came to mind. He turned his eyes back to Frank and took his hand, squeezing gently.

Michael didn’t know what came over him as he was never aggressive, but he suddenly found himself off the chair and pulling Ryan into his arms.

"You're real and you’re here and..."

No other thoughts crossed his mind and he bent his head to kiss the fair one in his arms. Ryan gasped, his hands flapping for a second before he realised what was happening and relaxed completely, his arms winding around Michael's neck as he joined in the kiss. Gerard glanced at them for about a second, but was really much more interested in looking at Frank.

"Gee."

Gerard's eyes widened.

"Frank...I'm here my love...come back to me."

Frank's eyes fluttered.

Gerard's breath hitched and he swallowed heavily to hold back his tears.

"I'm here Frank...everything is alright now."

Frank's eyes opened.

"Am I dead? Have I passed on because I was told that was the only way I would ever see you again."

"No! No no my love..."

Gerard cooed, cupping Frank's cheek gently.

"We are both very much alive, and together, and no one will ever take you from me again...I would kill anyone who dared try."

Frank leaned into the touch.

“Then kiss me please, for it has been far too long."

Gerard smiled, his tears finally breaking free as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Frank's. Frank's tears mingled with his own as the boy started to shake beneath him.

Gerard pulled back, scared that he'd hurt Frank.

"I'm sorry. Did I...are you alright?"

"No, not at all. I'm just..."

"Gee, I think we need to take this somewhere else."

Michael was red and flushed from his kiss with Ryan. He scooped him up in his arms and motioned for his brother to follow. Ryan's arms were around Michael's neck, his lips pressing against the older boy's throat.

"Mhmm."

Gerard murmured in agreement, carefully picking Frank up bridal style then following Michael out of the room and up the stairs. Michael entered the room they slept in not concerned whose it was. He walked to the other side and placed Ryan on the bed. Gerard followed his brother into the same room...it just felt right...he sat down with Frank in his lap and just looked at him for a moment, softly stroking Frank's hair from his face.

"I missed you so much my love...I was not me without you."

"No more talk. We sleep now and in the morning everything will be explained."

Michael went and turned the oil lamp down to dim. He then undressed and crawled into bed next to Ryan.

"Sleep my butterfly."

Ryan curled into Michael's chest, pressing into his warmth and comfort. Gerard smiled as he moved Frank and himself into the same position, with the two Iero brothers back to back between him and Michael.

"Go to sleep Frank. I'll be right here my love."

He softly kissed Frank's lips as they settled in to rest.

*

*

*

_"Please please no more."_

_"Awww, you can take it honey, that's what whores do."_

_"NO, I can't! Too big, too much!"_

_"Well tough shit cause here it comes."_

Frank screamed.

Gerard woke with a start. Frank was still asleep in his arms, but he was thrashing, struggling to break free.

"Frankie, Frankie wake up my love."

He whispered urgently, trying not to wake his brother or Ryan...unfortunately, Frank had apparently kicked his brother, because Ryan woke too.

"Frank?"

Ryan turned over in Michael's arms, sleep escaping him when he saw his brother's distress. He sat up, shedding Michael's arm.

"Frankie, it's alright, calm down..."

He looked at Gerard who was on the edge of panic.

"You too."

Gerard swallowed, nodding then turning his eyes back to Frank's fidgeting body.

"My love, please wake up. You're safe my love, you're safe here."

Frank continued to thrash around. He could not hear anyone other than the monster of a man that was tearing him apart. Gerard looked at Ryan, tears on both their faces.

"What happened to him?"

Ryan shook his head.

"Not now. Let's just try to calm him, yes?"

Gerard nodded and they continued to speak softly, while holding him down gently so he couldn't hurt himself. Gerard was amazed that Michael was still asleep. Frank's breathing starts to slow a bit. Gerard leaned in close, murmuring in his ear.

"Come on my love. That's it...you're safe here...no one is going to hurt you."

"Come back to us Frankie."

Ryan said softly, close to Frank's other ear.

"R-R-Ryan?"

"I'm here Frankie. You're safe here."

Frank started to open his eyes. His body was drenched in sweat from fear now. Ryan smiled down at his brother in relief.

"You are alright."

Gerard sat back a little. He knew something terrible had happened to Frank, that much was obvious, and he didn't want to frighten or crowd him right now. Frank turned and looked at Gerard.

"You're still here; I thought it was a dream again. I dreamt about you so much, but it never came true and I would wake to the nightmare that was my life instead."

Gerard shook his head.

"I am no dream my love...and that nightmare you lived cannot hurt you anymore."

He was holding Frank's delicate hand in his, gently running his thumb over Frank's bare knuckles.

"No one will ever hurt you again."

Frank tried to smile, but then he shivered violently. Gerard moved a little closer, tentatively.

"Can I hold you?"

"He needs a warm bath Gee."

Michael yawned and circled his arm around Ryan. Ryan turned his head, smiling softly.

"That's a good idea. Would you run one for him please?"

"Nooooo wanna stay with yoooou."

Michael whined like a child and pulled Ryan in tighter.

"Besides it is still too cold to fetch water."

Ryan giggled, wriggling slightly.

"You don't need to fetch water...have you not been in the bathroom yet?"

"Um...no?"

Ryan grinned like a child with a new toy.

"There is running water...hot running water. Go look...and start that bath..."

He blushed slightly when he realised he was being a little bossy.

"Please?"

Michael grumbled but got up. He trudged out of the room and down the hall.

"Holy shit!"

Was heard a few minutes later along with pounding footsteps.

"Gee you have to see this!"

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"I'll see it when I carry Frank in there...just please fill the bath?"

Ryan giggled.

"Hear that Frankie?...you're going to be carried to your bath."

Gerard choked slightly, his face feeling somewhat warm.

"Right right sorry."

Michael ran out of the room again. Gerard rolled his eyes then turned back to Frank.

"Do you mind if I carry you?"

He didn't want to overstep. Frank just nodded lightly. Gerard swallowed.

"You do mind?"

Ryan noticed Frank's slightly vacant look, tinged with residual fear.

"I think Frank's a little disorientated right now Gerard. I think it will be alright for you to carry him."

Gerard nodded, a concerned frown settling on his face.

"All done."

Michael returned. Ryan smiled at him.

"Thank you Michael..."

He slipped off of the bed, keeping hold of Frank's hand.

"Come on Frankie, time for our bath."

Gerard scooped Frank up carefully, mindful of every hitched breath and tiny flinch. He followed as Ryan walked toward the door, never releasing Frank's fingers.

"Michael, are there warm towels in the bathroom?"

"Yes. I made sure."

Frank was vaguely aware of what was going on. He knew he was being carried to a bath. The water would feel good. He had been enjoying them since they came here. When they reached the bathroom, Ryan pointed to a love seat in the corner.

"Sit down and I'll undress him."

He said quietly to Gerard. Gerard nodded and sat, with Frank in his lap. Ryan started to carefully unbutton Frank's shirt, murmuring softly to him as he went. Frank looked up and saw his brother and smiled. He was safe with him always. Ryan smiled back gently as he removed Frank's shirt from his arms. Gerard suppressed a shudder and string of expletives when he saw scars on the once pristine skin.

"I'm going to take your britches off now, alright Frankie?"

Ryan didn't wait for an answer because he was pretty sure he wouldn't get one right now. Frank felt the fabric leave his body. He relaxed more. Gerard sat quietly, the fingers of one hand entwined with Frank's, while he ran the fingers of the other soothingly through Frank's hair...it was longer now...Gerard liked it longer. Once Ryan had Frank's britches off, he smiled softly at him.

"I'm right here Frankie."

He stood slowly, then keeping eye contact with his brother, started to remove his own clothes. Gerard averted his eyes to the ceiling.

"Hey Ryan should I..."

Michael stopped when he saw his beloved butterfly disrobed. Ryan glanced over.

"Stay."

He said softly before turning his eyes back to Frank's and carefully taking his free hand.

"Let's get in Frankie...you'll feel better."

Gerard stood up, holding the silent naked boy in his arms. He followed Ryan to the side of the bath. Ryan climbed in and sat down, still connected to Frank by their hands, then Gerard carefully lowered Frank in to sit with his back to Ryan's chest. Michael felt something his heart that was too big to contain. Watching Ryan take care of Frank pulled on something. He could see himself and Ryan with a family. Ryan bathing the baby just like this. Then he was worried. In the time he was with Gabriel, did he take any liberties? Ryan picked up a water jug that was sat on a stool beside the bath. He dipped it into the water, then gently poured the water over Frank's pale chest. Gerard knelt on the floor next to the bath, still holding Frank's hand and just watching as Ryan bathed him and cooed softly.

"This is better, isn't it Frankie?"

"Yes Ryan. You always take such good care of me."

Ryan smiled, happy Frank had found his voice, though he noticed that his brother hadn't acknowledged Gerard's presence, even though they were holding hands...Gerard noticed that too, but did his best not to show that it bothered him.

"What are brothers for?"

"Taking care of spinsters that will never find love cause they are not worth it."

Gerard's heart cracked...Ryan saw it happen right before his eyes.

"You are worth it Frankie..."

Gerard said softly.

"…I love you."

Frank heard another voice and turned his head.

"Look Ryan, I'm dreaming again. Isn't he handsome? So much love for him that I won't be able to give."

Frank started to cry. Silent tears slipped down his cheek. Gerard bit his lip to stop from crying. He breathed deeply for a moment, then looking at Ryan and gaining an encouraging nod, reached a hand up and cupped Frank's cheek before gently pressing his lips to the younger man's.

"He's real Frankie..."

Ryan whispered in Frank's ear.

"Trust your eyes brother."

Frank felt the press against his lips. He closed his eyes and let his senses take over. He could smell Gerard's aftershave and felt his long ebony hair tickle his cheek. He could feel the slight callouses on his fingers, very different than Ryan's softer hands. Finally he opened his eyes as he broke the kiss.

"Gee."

Gerard kept his hand on Frank's cheek as he looked into his eyes.

"I'm here my love. It's me."

He said quietly, still fighting back his own tears.

"You are here, you really are.

"I said we would be together, didn't I?"

"You did. You kept your promise."

New tears were falling down, but they were tinged with happiness. Gerard smiled a little shakily as his own tears started to slide from his eyes.

"I wish we had never been parted, but we are together now, and whatever has happened is in the past and I will never leave your side again...unless you tell me to."

"Please, please don't."

Frank reached up and touched Gerard's face. Gerard leaned into Frank's touch, turning his face a little to softly kiss his palm.

"I will be with you as long as you want me to be...always?

He looked hopefully at Frank.

"Yes yes, always!"

Frank scrambled forward sloshing the water everywhere as he kissed Gerard again wrapping his arms around the older man.

Gerard didn't give a jot that he was now soaking wet. All he cared about was that he finally had his Frank back in his arms...where he belonged. He hugged him as close as the side of the bathtub would allow, and kissed back gently...he was still afraid of hurting or scaring him. Ryan smiled at the pair and looked over to where Michael was stood awkwardly near the door. He crooked a finger at him.

"I'm feeling left out Michael."

He pouted slightly, then smiled. Michael stumbled forward nearly pitching into the bath himself. He caught his hands on the rim.

"I...beautiful..."

Ryan giggled slightly, reaching up a wet hand to grab the front of Michael's shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. Michael had to do everything he could to keep from slipping off the side, but God he wanted to touch.

Ryan pulled back after a moment and frowned slightly.

"Not enough."

He muttered before pulling Michael down to him with all the strength he had, their lips pressing harder together than before. Michael scrambled for the edge, but lost it and found himself in the tub in between Ryan and Frank. Frank broke his kiss with Gerard and smiled.

"Honey, this vassal isn't big enough for the three of us."

Gerard chuckled.

"And I was going to ask if I could join you..."

He smirked slightly.

"But maybe you would join me instead?...in the...bedroom?"

He asked tentatively.

Frank smiled shyly.

"Carry me?"

"Of course."

Gerard grabbed one of the warmed towels off of a nearby chair then carefully scooped Frank out of the water, wrapping his small wet body in the towel and holding him close.

"Your bedroom or...well I haven't actually seen mine, but yes..."

"Down the hall to the left. Two away from the bathing room."

Gerard smiled then headed out of the room with Frank in his arms...he decided not to bother the other couple right now. Michael vaguely felt Frank be removed from the bathing vassal. The only thing he could see or feel clearly right now was Ryan. His essence surrounded him and he never wanted to let it go again. Ryan pressed himself against Michael. He needed him so much...his lips, his embrace...every part of him to the point that he could barely control his own mind, and certainly couldn't control his body, or the small moans that escaped his mouth from just being back in Michael's arms again after way too long.

"Ryan Ryan, you're gonna get sick."

"Then please...warm me?"

"Fuck."

Rarely did Michael curse, but there was no other word. He ripped off his soaked nightshirt and moved so that Ryan was in his lap. He turned the taps to let more water in and replace what Frank had sloshed out. Ryan shifted to get comfortable, feeling Michael beneath him...he wriggled more.

"Darling, you need to stop doing that. I'm not going to be able to control myself much longer."

Ryan tilted his head a little, a small smirk appearing on his face...though its effect was somewhat lessened by the bright color his cheeks were turning.

"Who said I want you to?"

Michael stilled.

"But...wasn't that just a one time...I mean we just wanted to make sure that he...and we..."

Ryan swallowed, then started to climb off of Michael's lap, water splashing everywhere.

"I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood."

He mumbled quickly, cheeks even redder as he looked anywhere other than Michael's eyes. How could he have misinterpreted the older boy's feelings? He felt such a fool right now.

"Wait!"

Michael pulled Ryan back and held him to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply..."

Michael looked into the saddened eyes of the boy he was in love with.

"I thought that our moment was just that, a moment in time for us. I thought if I ever got you back, I would treat you properly and go back to courting you like you deserve. I never want you to think that what we did, what we have is anything less that the most precious gift you could have ever given me."

Ryan kept his eyes lowered to the water. He felt ashamed now. Would Michael think him too brazen? Would he think Ryan was like those boys back in England who slept with any man who looked twice at them…because he wasn't.

"You...you don't want me."

He whispered, head dropping more so his hair fell in his face. He knew the Ways' arrival was too good to be true.

"I do want you. I want you so much that it hurts here."

He picked up Ryan's hand and placed it on his chest.

"The thought of that…man touching you brought out a side I never thought I would see in me. Protective."

Michael searched for Ryan's eyes.

"I want to give you a life that you deserve. I want to see you smile and laugh and be genuinely happy."

"I will be, if I'm with you..."

Ryan said softly, eyes looking up slowly.

"And...and Gabriel?...he did not get his way with me."

Michael took a breath and then thought.

"At all?"

Ryan looked down shyly.

"He...did some things, but I tried really hard to stop him..."

He looked up, eyes swimming as he begged the Lord that Michael believed him.

"I swear I did."

"Did he make you...do anything to him?"

Ryan looked down, nodding silently. He shivered slightly, and he wasn't 100% certain that it was because of the water, that was starting to cool.

"Please."

Michael lifted his chin gently with his fingers.

"I need to know so I know what to make go away for you."

Ryan kept his eyes lowered...he hadn't spoken of this at all, not even to Frank. Considering what Frank had been through, that was probably for the best.

"He m-made me take his..."

He fumbled for words, his cheeks growing hotter. He pointed down to his member. Somehow it didn't bother him that he was sat here talking whilst he was naked right now.

"...in my mouth...like I did to you."

"My poor butterfly."

Michael pulled the boy in tight. Ryan buried his face into Michael's neck, trying not to cry.

"Please forgive me? I did not want to...I hated it, he choked me, but when I said no...when I tried to stop him..."

Ryan swallowed and raised his head to meet Michael's eyes. He took one of Michael's hands in his and silently guided it to the side of his neck, just behind his right ear where a thin, inch-long scar lay.

"I kept on fighting him though."

"That monster! I'll kill him!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"You would need really long arms..."

He giggled slightly through his tears.

"Or can you kill someone by telegraph now? I am so behind on these new technologies you know."

"It would not be a satisfying death unless I tended him with my bare hands and I can feel his evil heart stop beating...although I suppose that is not a very honorable thing to say."

Ryan's other brow rose and he grinned wide.

"Who cares about honorable in talking of that man's demise...it would be, as you say...satisfying."

He took a chance and rolled his hips down into Michael's lap just once. Michael was shocked at Ryan's reaction. Maybe the macabre is in both brothers.

"Would it please you if I served it to you on a platter after presenting it in a lock box...My queen?"

Ryan's eyes widened slightly, but his smile did not dim.

"Very much."

Michael felt himself getting hard as his body reacted to Ryan's movements.

"Or better, I will tie him to the table and kill him in front of you."

"What with?"

Ryan asked, rolling his hips again.

"Whatever you want me to use."

"A butcher's knife?"

"That would cut his chest open easy and end his life. I could also torture him for a bit."

Michael pressed his face into Ryan's neck and licked a drop of water. Ryan shuddered, moaning quietly.

"That's...that's a bit..."

He trailed off, realising that this conversation was headed in a direction that was a little more suited to Frank's sensibilities than his.

"We can torture him by showing him how truly good you are at pleasing your one love."

Ryan smiled wider again.

"I definitely did not please him..."

He lowered his voice conspiratorially.

"I used to put salt in his tea, and I watered down his whiskey with bath water...that I had urinated in."

"Why you little clever minx, tell me more."

Ryan giggled.

"Well I was tending to some flowers in the garden one day and I found these large sticky slugs..."

Michael sat there and listened to all the childish things that Ryan did to Gabriel. He realised that they were fine like this. Sitting comfortably in a bath together with no intent of intimacy, yet this moment was the most intimate that they had been even when Ryan gave him the gift of his innocence.

"How about we get out and get some warm cider?"

"Well I do not know..."

Ryan tilted his head a little.

"If you were offering hot cocoa, then I would definitely say yes."

"You do have expensive exotic taste don't you Master Iero."

Ryan smiled wide.

"Well I like the better things in life...that is why I like you, you know?...also, I am not really old enough for cider...my mother would not approve."

"Alright, no nectar of the Gods for my butterfly yet."

Michael eased Ryan off his lap with a kiss and then got out of the water. He wrapped himself in a warm towel. He then walked over with another one.

"Up my little butterfly."

Ryan stood, water dripping down his thin, pale body as he looked lovingly at Michael with his big brown eyes. Michael walked over with the other towel and wrapped it around Ryan. He then scooped the boy up and carried him to his own room across the hall. Ryan sighed happily as he leaned his head against Michael's shoulder.

"I love you Michael."

He whispered into the older man's neck, yawning slightly. Suddenly something occurred to him and he raised his head to look into Michael's eyes.

"Wait...are we...I mean...do you still want to...marry me?"

"Are you joking? I almost called you Master Way just now."

Ryan's eyes widened, then he relaxed and smiled.

"I would have answered to it."

Michael smiled.

"Let's get you dressed and we can go downstairs and sit by the fire."

"That sounds perfect."

*

*

*

"This is nice."

Frank was cuddled into Gerard's arms as they lay in his bed.

"It is. I have missed this, and you, so very much my love."

Gerard carded his fingers gently through Frank's hair.

"I missed you so much. I had...I had a small portrait of you that Elena gave me. I hid it and at night instead of sleeping, I would just look at it. You kept me sane through it all."

Gerard took a breath. He wasn't sure there would ever be a "right time" to talk about whatever had happened to Frank that had damaged him so badly, but he knew that Frank did in fact need to talk about it...and Gerard needed to know.

"Through what my love, talk to me...tell me what happened."

He pulled Frank firmly against him and continued to stroke his hair in an effort to show that he was safe, and that his memories could no longer hurt him.

"Oh...I..."

"You are safe here my love...you know that, right?"

"I...I do and I have known that for the past four months that I have been here, but it did not mean that the nightmares ended and that I did not jump when someone came calling from your Grandmother's firm."

Gerard stroked Frank's cheek softly.

"Let me help you if I can...please tell me what happened when you were with the Professor...it could help to talk about it, and not hold it inside."

Frank took a shuddering breath in.

"He...he never touched me if that is what you have thought. In fact he said that I disgusted him."

_When the carriage stopped Frank was ready to give Hartwell a piece of his mind as soon as they entered his sister’s home. Unfortunately when the doors opened and he was ushered in everything that he was going to say fell from his lips wordlessly._

_“Well Maxie, you kept your word didn’t ya?”_

_“I always do Marie; you should make some good money with this one.”_

_“And you of course.”_

_“What’s going on here?”_

_Instead of an answer he received a slap hard enough to bring him down to his knees._

_“ ‘ere, you don’t be mouthin’ off like that. I take you up real fast like.”_

_Frank looked up at the woman in defiance._

_“Looks like I gotta teach this one a bit o' a lesson.”_

_Frank was grabbed and thrown at another man._

_“Take ‘im to the basement till he learns ‘ow to talk more genteel like.”_

Frank’s face was blank as he continued his story to Gerard.

“I was beaten pretty good that night. Then I was sent to a sparse room and thrown some outlandish looking clothing. I was told to dress in it and wait for instructions.”

Gerard didn't understand, and he said as much.

"I don't understand...who were they?...the woman?...the other man?"

Frank ignored Gerard's questions and continued as if he was not there.

"No instructions came and I fell asleep. Then when it was night, I woke up to the sound of a party. I opened the door and looked in the hallway. There were young boys and girls with older men. They were entering and leaving rooms. Some were only partially dressed."

Realisation hit Gerard like a heavy train. He felt sick.

"I don't know why, but I headed down the stairs. There was indeed a party, but nothing like I had ever seen before. There was much drinking and dancing, but nothing respectable could be said about it. It was then I was grabbed and pushed against the wall."

_"Here now, aren’t you a sweet thing?”_

_“Get off me!”_

_“Now that’s no way to talk to a potential buyer.”_

_“Is ‘e givin' you any trouble ‘arry?”_

_“He is, but I like them feisty. How much for the night?”_

_“I just got ‘im an’ ‘e 'asn’t even been broken in yet.”_

_Harry leered at this thought._

_“I'll give you a pound for the night.”_

_The cash exchanged hands and Frank found himself being pushed into a side room and onto a bed._

“It all happened so fast. I had no chance to even protest.”

Gerard swallowed back the bile that crept up his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears slipping down his cheeks. He opened them again when Frank continued to talk...he had to be strong for him now.

"When he was done I just lay there. The tears that I started with had all dried. I had none left. That was the beginning of the nightmare."

Gerard could see how hard Frank was trying to hold himself together, trying not to break down, but he knew that the fair one needed to cry, to let it all out. He held Frank gently to him, his arms loose enough that Frank wouldn't feel trapped, or like he couldn't escape if he wanted to.

"You can cry my love..."

He whispered.

"You can scream and shout and punch me if you like...don't hold it in."

He didn't even know if Frank could really even hear him right now.

"Hartwell came by once a week to collect his part of the money. He sneered at me."

_"You bring in a pretty penny my dear. When I get your dowry though, that is when we will really live."_

Gerard really wanted to string Hartwell up by his testicles and beat him to death with a chair right now. Frank stopped talking after that and just stared blankly straight ahead. Gerard swallowed, blinking away his tears.

"You're safe now my love. You're safe now."

He pulled Frank gently to him again, and kissed the top of his head softly.

"You're safe."

"I'm broken, used, filthy, and discarded. You should do the same."

"You're safe, and I'm never leaving you. I love you Frank...you don't know how much..."

Gerard sobbed slightly, holding Frank's head against his shoulder with his fingers in Frank's hair.

"When I thought that I would never see you again...Michael will tell you...he nearly lost me to despair. I was so close to drinking myself into an early grave because without you my love, I'm nothing."

"Please don't do that to yourself. You have so much to live for."

Gerard hung his head.

"No...I don't."

"Gee."

Frank turned and touched his face.

"You are handsome, talented, witty, charming, everything anyone would want in a husband. You are going to make a great father someday too."

Gerard looked up through his hair.

"You want children…because I would love that."

"I would make a horrible mother."

Gerard shook his head decisively.

"You will make a _wonderful_ mother."

"I...don't know. What would I have to offer my children?"

Gerard gently turned Frank so he could look straight into his eyes. He softly held his chin in his fingers so he couldn't turn away.

"You have love, intelligence, humor and you don't let anyone stop you from getting what you want...you have so much to teach our children..."

He caught himself.

"I mean..."

He swallowed, releasing Frank's chin and looking away himself.

"I mean your children...I didn't mean to assume."

"You...you want to have children with me? Still, after all I just told you?"

Gerard nodded, looking back at Frank.

"Of course I do...you are the strongest person I know, and I would be proud to have children with you...if you still want to be with me?"

"Gee...I..."

Frank just started crying.

Gerard took in a deep breath...had he said something wrong?

"Frank...my love?"

Frank would not stop crying. Gerard looked toward the bedroom door, chewing on his lip nervously, then looked back.

"Should I fetch Ryan...do you want me to go?"

Frank bent over and clutched his stomach.

"FRANK?!"

Gerard didn't know what to do.

"I'll get Ryan."

He stood quickly and headed toward the door.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Gerard spun around and promptly tripped over a footstool, crashing to the floor in front of where Frank sat on the bed.

"Ow..."

He yelped, scrambling to get back up to Frank, shaking his head rapidly.

"I won't leave you my love."

"Please please, don’t ever leave me again."

"Never, never my love."

Gerard cupped Frank's face between his palms.

"You are stuck with me I fear."

He gave Frank a half smile.

"Then it is a fear that I will readily embrace."

Gerard smiled wide. He carefully pulled Frank back into his arms.

They sat for several minutes in a comfortable silence before Gerard spoke again.

"So how many children were you thinking of my love?"

"I always wanted two. I thought they could be best friends, but then Ryan came along and..."

Frank chuckled.

"...I just wanted to be an only child again."

Gerard laughed lightly.

"I think two sounds good...where would either of us be without our brothers...hmm?"

Frank looked down and away.

"I want...I want a little girl that I can teach...that I can show that she can do and be anything she wants to and doesn't need anyone to make her complete..."

Then he looked up again.

"...unless it is her choice to have them."

"You want a girl who is just like you...that sounds perfect to me."

At that moment Frank's stomach rumbled.

Gerard chuckled.

"Hungry?"

"It has been a while since the last meal."

Gerard's stomach growled noisily.

"I guess it has been a while for me also."

He did not mention this his "while", was actually several days...he did not wish to worry Frank, and Gerard considered Frank's health of far greater importance than his own right now.

He stood up and carefully scooped Frank up into his arms.

"Shall we go see what there is to eat?"

"Um...I think we have to get dressed first?"

Gerard looked down at himself and Frank. They were both just wearing bathrobes over their bare skin.

"Is it just the four of us and the staff here?"

He asked with a tilted head and a slight smile.

"Yes, but..."

Frank squeaked as Gerard carried them out of the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs.

"Gerard, you’re mad!"

Frank was laughing like he had not in a long time.

Gerard grinned at him.

"It has been said."

Gerard carried him down the stairs and brought him the parlor.

"I don't want to wake the staff and bother them.

Gerard thought for a moment.

"Where is the kitchen? I will make us something."

"Oh no you don't Gee, last time you were in the kitchen, we had to call the fire brigade."

Michael came down the stairs holding a blushing Ryan's hand.

Gerard pouted.

"I am not _that_ bad."

Michael looked at Frank.

"Mother still laments the drapery."

Frank looked at Michael wide eyed and then at the drapery behind him.

"Perhaps, you should leave the cooking to Ryan. He is a wonderful cook you know."

Ryan smiled happily...it was good to hear Frank sounding more like himself, and less like the ghost he'd been these past months. Gerard sighed, his head low.

"I was only going to make a sandwich..."

He mumbled to himself before speaking to the others a little louder.

"Perhaps it is best if you do it Ryan."

Ryan smiled softly at Gerard.

"Why don't we do this together?"

He suggested, reaching out with his hand that wasn't in Michael's and grabbing Gerard's robe's sleeve, pulling him toward the kitchens at the rear of the large building.

Gerard realised he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Hold on..."

He said, gently turning to place Frank down on a chair. He softly kissed Frank's head.

"I'll be back soon. I'm sure Michael can keep you company..."

He turned back to Ryan.

"Lead the way."

Ryan smiled, took Gerard's hand and led him out of the parlor.

"Did he tell you?"

Ryan asked once they were out of earshot. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

"About what happened to him?"

Gerard sighed deeply.

"He did...I knew he was strong, but what he went through...I know I would not have survived that."

Ryan nodded sadly as he located a loaf of bread, the remains of the roast duck they had been eating the day before, and other things to make them all sandwiches.

"Nor would I. He is the strongest person I know...though right now..."

"Right now he's fragile."

Again Ryan nodded as he gave Gerard a sharp knife and a couple of tomatoes.

"Thin slices...and try not to cut yourself."

"I can cut a tomato."

"Of course...as long as you don't set fire to it."

Ryan smirked as he cut the bread into thick, even slices.

"That was one time!"

Ryan gave him a disbelieving look. Gerard's shoulders dropped, along with his voice.

"Alright...twice."

Ryan giggled.

"Alright, so I think that's enough tomato..."

Ryan said after a minute.

"Could you peel a few leaves off of that lettuce please?"

Gerard nodded and continued to work.

"Did Frank tell you what happened with me?"

Gerard stopped work and turned his head to face the fair one, whose eyes were trained on the bread that he was now spreading with butter.

"No, and I did not ask...that is your story to tell...but only if you want to."

Ryan sighed heavily, placing his knife down and turning to face Gerard.

"Gabriel tried to do...things...but he never..."

He looked down, wringing his hands in the front of the nightshirt he was wearing.

"He never consummated with me."

Gerard sighed in some relief.

"Well that at least is a blessing."

"It is."

They both turned back to preparing the sandwiches, a comfortable silence falling over them both.

*

*

*

Frank smiled as Gerard and his brother returned with a platter of sandwiches and a bowl of salad.

"It looks wonderful."

"I cut the tomatoes."

Gerard said somewhat proudly.

"And he did not set fire to anything so we are good."

Ryan smirked and Gerard elbowed him lightly, rolling his eyes.

"I said I could manage sandwiches."

He gave Michael a look like he had proved a point.

"With Gee you never know."

Michael ducked as he took a sandwich and helped himself to some salad.

"I'll get some wine."

Frank got up and headed to the lounge. Ryan followed.

"You talked to Gerard..."

It wasn't a question.

"Did you tell him...everything?"

Frank froze.

"Not...everything. I told him most though. He doesn't have to know about Gabriel...again. I was keeping you safe...or as much as I could do."

"I talked to him...but I didn't tell him everything either. I told Michael everything, about what happened to me anyway."

"He doesn't need to know about Gabriel, it will just anger him more."

Frank found a simple rosè that would pair well with the duck.

Ryan stepped over to his brother and hugged him gently, burying his face in Frank's neck.

"I'm really proud of you, do you know that?"

"I know, I just wish you had another reason to be proud of me."

Frank took Ryan's hand and they returned to the dining room. Gerard looked up with a smile. He walked over and slid an arm around Frank's tiny waist, pulling him gently into his side.

"I missed you."

He murmured, close to his ear.

"Every second away feels like an eternity?"

"It does."

They ate side by side companionably.

"I am stuffed."

"I don’t think I could eat another thing."

"I think I saw an apple pie in the kitchen..."

Ryan said with a sly smile...if he knew anything about his brother, it was that he could not resist apple pie.

"And cream."

Frank tried to perk up, but groaned.

"Full my love?"

Gerard chuckled slightly as he gently rubbed his hand on Frank's belly.

"Mmmm, want sleep. Want you."

Frank murmured into Gerard's neck. Gerard knew that Frank didn't want him in a physical way, because how could he after what he had been through?...but it was nice to know that he wanted to be near him, and the thought of sharing a bed did not frighten him.

"Alright my love..."

Gerard stood from his seat before scooping Frank up into his arms.

"Time for bed..."

He looked toward Michael and Ryan.

"Goodnight..."

He nodded to each of them.

"We will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Gerard..."

Ryan smiled as he stood and walked over to them. He kissed Frank's cheek.

"Goodnight brother. You know where I am if you need me."

Michael watched as Gerard carried Frank up the stairs.

"Shall we retire as well my butterfly, or does your sweet tooth need rest first?"

"I think the apple pie can wait until morning, don't you?"

Michael scooped Ryan up in his arms.

"I do believe you are sweet enough for me."

He followed in his brother's footsteps as he carried Ryan to their room.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Master Way."
> 
> "Hello Master Fuentes...what brings you and your brother..."
> 
> He bowed slightly toward Mike.
> 
> "...all this way?"
> 
> Victor could taste the disdain in the air from the oldest Way.
> 
> "We bring you news from your Grandmother. Once we have said our peace, we will take our leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it, another fic comes to a close and this one is kind of bittersweet like **The Gardener** was for my clueless!Gee, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ , and I. Thsi one wormed its way into our hearts along with the characters. We hope you loved them as much as we loved writing for them. And now... the conclusion of **Taming of the Punk**

_***Time Stamp: September***_

"Do you think they will hate us?"

Victor watched as the carriage moved up the drive of the Way home.

"I do hope not...it has been a long time since we saw them, but we did act rather appallingly before."

Mike looked out of the window.

"At least they are together now, as they should have been from the beginning...Gabriel certainly has a lot to answer for."

As the carriage stopped, another carriage stopped behind it.

"Well I feel a bit better now. I guess they were expecting company."

"It seems so."

Mike nodded as he opened the door and stepped down before helping his brother out. Victor watched as two gentlemen climbed out of the carriage behind them. One was a bit stout, but still handsome. The other was lithe and had an air of mischief about him. They bowed and tipped their hats and Victor found himself blushing for the first time in almost a year. Mike too blushed, smiling shyly at the two men.

"How do you do, I am Pete Lewis Kingston Wentz III and this is my business partner Patrick Stump."

"Hello, I'm Victor Fuentes and this is Michael my brother. We are known as the Veil Brothers."

"Are you mutual acquaintances of The Ways?"

"We are old friends from the continent."

"Visiting?"

"Well sort of. We are more like messengers from The Way Matriarch."

"We have heard much of Madame Rush, though we have not had the pleasure..."

Patrick spoke with, his eyes almost exclusively staying on Mike's face.

"Is she as formidable as it is said?"

Mike looked to Victor to answer; as being scrutinized by the other man seemed to have rendered him mute with nerves...he had never been like this around a man before...it was sort of exciting.

"She can be quite a lady, but she can also be quite scary at times, especially when you cross her family."

"I see, well we will be sure never to do that then."

Peter stepped forward and then swept his hand.

"After you."

Mike took Victor's hand.

"Thank you sirs."

The brothers started to walk toward the front step. Mike fell into step next to Patrick.

"Michael, wasn't it?"

Mike nodded.

"Yes, but everyone calls me Mike."

Patrick smiled.

"Then I shall also."

The four men reached the door and Patrick stepped forward to knock. After a moment the door opened, a small dark skinned girl in a maid's uniform looked up at them.

"Masters Wentz and Stump...welcome sirs..."

She looked at the other two in slight confusion.

"And?"

She asked, awaiting names so she could announce all of the visitors at once.

"Masters Victor and Mike, the Veil Brothers."

Peter could almost see the worry in both young men's eyes. He wondered what the relationship to the Ways was, or perhaps it was to their wives. They all walked in and the Veil Brother's admired the home as Peter and Patrick took off their hats and waited for one of the Ways to appear. The longer it took, the more nervous the brother's got.

"So sorry gentlemen, I was helping Ryan with...Mike, Victor, what a...surprise."

Michael was aghast. No one knew where they were other than Elena and her servants. He immediately was ready to defend himself.

"Greetings Young Master Way. We come bearing news from Madame Rush."

Ryan stepped out of the parlor to greet their guests and stopped in his tracks, his mouth falling open.

"Why are you..."

A smile broke out on his face as he stepped forward taking one of each of the Veil brothers' hands in his.

"Welcome...you've had a long journey...come, I will have cook prepare you something, then you can tell us why you have come all this way."

He turned to look at Michael and noticed that he looked a little perturbed.

"Michael, could you see to it that one of the guest rooms is ready before you start your meeting please?"

He smiled sweetly then turned to Patrick and Peter.

"A pleasure as always gentlemen."

He nodded to each then pulled Victor and Mike through to the parlor.

Michael knew that he needed to find his brother. Maybe he had spoken to Elena in a letter.

"Gentlemen, if you would have a seat, I will fetch my brother and after I take care of the other task, we can get down to business."

"Of course, take your time, we understand."

Michael nodded to Peter and then headed up the stairs hoping his brother was not doing anything he would feel bad for interrupting. Gerard was sat on his bed with his back to the headboard, a book in his hand, and a sleeping Frank's head in his lap. He looked up and smiled when the door opened to reveal his brother. The smile slipped however when he saw the look on his face.

"What happened?"

"Peter and Patrick are here...along with the Veil Brothers."

Gerard's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know. They are waiting for us to arrive. Ryan has them getting refreshments."

"You left them with Ryan?"

Gerard quirked an eyebrow as he carefully moved out from beneath Frank's sleeping head and climbed off the bed, seeing Frank curl up into a little ball. He smiled fondly at the sight then ushered Michael out of the room, shutting the door quietly once they were both in the hallway.

"So you trust them now?"

"It wasn't my idea! Ryan said something before I could! He told me to prepare guest rooms."

Gerard sighed.

"Why don't you go back and make sure your fiancé is alright, and I will sort out the rooms...I feel like I need a moment to prepare for their presence."

Michael nodded and after squeezing Gerard's hand left.bGerard watched him go then walked along the hallway and around the corner to the guest wing. He went to the first room and opened the door. The room was neat and clean, and smelled faintly of the lavender sachets that Ryan and Frank had made for all of the drawers in all of the bedrooms.

Gerard nodded to himself before checking that the adjoining bathroom had towels, soaps and anything else the brothers would require...then he passed through the other door into another bedroom, a mirror of the first, to see that that too was in perfect order.

It was slightly irking that there was nothing missing or out of place, as that gave Gerard no reason to delay further.

Leaving the second bedroom, Gerard decided to look in on Frank...though he knew he was simply putting off the inevitable. When he reached his room again, he quietly opened the door and peered inside. Frank was still curled up on his side, and he was still sleeping...snoring softly. Gerard smiled and softly closed the door again, leaving Frank to rest.

Taking a deep breath, he headed down the stairs and toward the parlor. As he approached, he heard the sounds of talking and laughter. He frowned slightly and pushed in through the door to see what was going on.

Ryan was sat perched on Michael's right knee as he nibbled delicately on a sugar cookie and giggled at Peter who was waving his arms around as he told what was certainly a tall tale, while Victor seemed to be hanging on every word with a youthful look of wonder in his eyes. Patrick shook his head in exasperation, but grinned at his friend because he was used to this by now, though, unless Gerard was very much mistaken, Patrick's attention seemed more focused on the younger Veil brother, than on his longtime friend and business partner...and the feeling, it seemed, was mutual. Gerard met Michael's eyes with a confused look.

"What did I miss?"

He mouthed from the doorway as Peter continued with his story.

"And then he said..."

Peter puffed up his cheeks and did a low funny voice.

"I don't think that will fit in there Sir."

Peter let the air out.

"Then I said...Not if you don't open it first!"

Peter started to laugh again and Victor was to the point of tears. He pulled his handkerchief out and handed it to Victor. He blushed taking it shyly.

"Thank you."

He smiled demurely. Peter felt his heart catch.

"You are most welcome."

Victor turned to speak to Ryan and saw Gerard in the doorway.

"Master Way."

"Hello Master Fuentes...what brings you and your brother..."

He bowed slightly toward Mike.

"...all this way?"

Victor could taste the disdain in the air from the oldest Way.

"We bring you news from your Grandmother. Once we have said our peace, we will take our leave."

Victor knew Gerard did not want them in his house.

Gerard sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose...he did not need this right now, but if Elena sent them...

"No, you can stay. I made sure the guest rooms are ready, so you may as well..."

He looked Victor in the eye, his voice going from resigned, to hard.

"But I will have no nonsense from either of you. We will not have Frank or Ryan upset...is that clear?"

Victor hung his head

"See here now Master Way, that is no way to speak to a delicate flower as this fair one is."

Peter was appalled at Gerard's behavior. Gerard scoffed slightly, but covered it with a cough when he saw the serious expression on Peter's face.

"I do apologize Master Wentz, but you do not know these young men as we do. However..."

He turned to Victor and Mike.

"I may have been a little harsh; it is just that our beloveds have been through much..."

He saw Ryan pressing into Michael's chest at the bad memories.

"...and they are somewhat delicate themselves, especially now, so we do not wish them to be bothered by your...games."

"I think we will take our leave now. We will send you a telegraph with the news."

Victor and Mike stood. They turned to Peter and Patrick.

"It was a pleasure gentlemen."

They bowed and headed for the door.

"No wait...please."

Victor stopped and looked for the voice. He was surprised to see Frank...quite with child coming slowly down the stairs.

"Please stay."

Victor saw Frank stumble a bit and ran forward to steady him.

"Careful Frank."

Frank smiled and let Victor lead him to the sofa. He sat and pulled Victor gently with him.

"It is good to see you Victor."

Victor saw that Frank looked tired, but he was glowing. Patrick continued to frown at Gerard. He had not known him that long, but he thought him better than that.

"Master Way, I appreciate that you are protective of you and your brother's charming young wives, but I do not think it was necessary to bite the heads off of those poor creatures who have come all this way to deliver a message to you...do you?"

Gerard looked at the others in the room to learn their opinions...everyone remained quiet for a minute.

"I think he's right Gerard..."

Ryan said softly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Victor and Mike do not seem like the same brash and catty young men that we knew back in England. I fear that Gabriel's influence on them may have made them that way and now that they are free of him..."

He left the sentence unfinished, raising a knowing eyebrow at his brother in law. Gerard huffed...he did not like being told he was wrong. Ryan struggled to get up from Michael's lap. He was not as far along as Frank, but standing up and sitting down were already becoming a little difficult.

Gerard stepped over and took his hand to help him.

"You're right."

"Aren't l always?"

Ryan smiled, leaning in and lightly kissing Gerard's cheek before walking away toward the hall.

Gerard watched him go and was about to say something to the men that were still present, when...

"So Victor, what news do you bring from home? Please tell us."

Victor took a breath.

"Both Master Saporta and Master Hartwell have been incarcerated."

Gerard's eyes widened. He looked between the Veil brothers.

"Really? What happened? How were they caught, what for, and for how long are they going to rot?"

"Uh...are we interrupting anything? Should we schedule this meeting another time?"

Peter came out of the kitchen with Patrick holding their hats in their hands. Ryan turned toward them with a smile on his face. He knew the others would stop their conversation.

"No. Please stay for dinner? We just received some good news and I think we should be celebrating."

Patrick smiled at the younger boy.

"Well I would be honored to stay..."

He looked at his friend.

"Peter?"

Peter looked at Ryan and then at Victor. The younger man still seemed to be intimidated by the oldest Way.

"If Master Way apologizes to the Veil Brothers."

Gerard opened his mouth to complain, but with a look and a single raised eyebrow from Ryan, he relented and turned toward Victor and Mike. He sighed then spoke clearly, calmly and sincerely to them.

"Master Victor, Master Mike. I treated you harshly and unfairly. I am truly sorry and I hope that you can accept my apology and forgive me. And I hope that you will both accept all of our invitations to stay with us for dinner, and for the extent of your stay in the country."

He bowed his head to them and studied the floor as he awaited a reply. He did not expect to hear a giggle to come from Mike's lips...he looked up curiously.

"Well if you wish for us to stay in your guest rooms indefinitely..."

Gerard stared, shocked.

"You mean..."

Mike and Victor both smiled and nodded, but Mike answered for them both.

"Madame Elena thought we may find happiness if we sought out new scenery. We are here to stay."

"That's wonderful news indeed."

Frank looked up and saw that Peter was beaming. He also saw that Patrick was just as happy. Ryan and him made eye contact and exchanged knowing looks.

"Well then, why don't you gentleman go discuss business in the office and let us fair ones tend to supper?"

"Sounds perfect..."

Ryan grinned. He stepped over to offer Frank a hand up. Michael looked at his beautiful wife. He often wondered if there was any regret of losing their own life and title in order for them to be happy.

"Well then shall we gentlemen?"

Gerard pulled on Frank's other hand to help Ryan lever him up from the settee then wrapped an arm around Frank's expanding waist and pulled him close.

"I will join you in the library..."

He said to his brother and their business partners, then looked into Frank's warm eyes.

"I just need to speak to my wife for a moment first."

He smirked, leaning in to press a kiss to Frank's lips.

"Well..."

Ryan said with a smile as he linked arms with Victor and Mike, leading them toward the kitchens.

"When you have finished talking to my brother, please send him our way."

They disappeared into the kitchen and Patrick clapped Michael on the back with a laugh.

"Quite a firecracker you have there..."

He nodded toward the kitchen.

"He can be a bit of a handful at times, but I like that he speaks his mind. After you Sir."

Michael bade the way and Peter and Patrick both walked toward the office with Michael just behind. When they were gone Frank and Gerard were alone.

Gerard stroked his fingers through Frank's hair as their lips parted and they looked contentedly into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Frankie..."

He looked down, moving one hand from the small of Frank's back, to his belly, rubbing slowly.

"And once this little one is born, we will all have a perfect life together...you me and Eleanor."

"Or Elliot. It could still be a boy you know."

Frank smiled a bit knowingly.

"Or maybe it is both."

"It certainly feels like there are two in there and they are always fighting."

As if on cue Frank's stomach bulged a bit and Gerard's hand popped off.

"See?"

Gerard chuckled happily.

"So is that Eleanor or Elliot?..."

He crouched down and kissed Frank's belly.

"You be nice to each other, you hear me in there?"

"Stop it you mad man."

Frank chuckled and bumped Gerard lightly with his belly causing him to teeter a bit. Gerard looked up and stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout.

"You would try to push your babies' father onto his arse?"

Frank giggled.

"You really need to get in there and act like you run the business."

Gerard pushed himself up onto his feet then pulled Frank back into his arms.

"But I would much rather scoop you up, carry you to our bedroom and make love to you until the morning..."

He leaned in and kissed Frank's soft lips before pulling away.

"But if you insist?"

He turned toward the library with a smirk on his lips, wondering just how far Frank would let him walk. Frank was about to grab for Gerard when he heard a voice clear behind him. He turned and saw a blushing Victor.

"Um...Ryan was wondering what was taking so long?"

Gerard sighed, he looked back at Frank, offering a regretful smile and a small shrug.

"I guess we will have to pick this back up later my love."

Frank smiled and watched him go. He shook his head and turned back to Victor.

"So Peter huh?"

Gerard walked into the library and the other men all looked up, smirks on their faces.

"I'm a man!"

He exclaimed.

"Do you blame me?"

Michael said nothing, but rolled his eyes.

"Now gentlemen, to our newest venture."

* * *

Ryan smiled as Frank and Victor walked into the kitchen.

"Happy?"

Frank struggled a bit to pull himself up on the stool next to his brother. When he was finally settled and stopped puffing he answered.

"Yes, more than I ever thought I could be."

The rest of the day was spent with reminiscing between old friends and new. Fences were mended and new bridges were built over the meal. Gerard and Michael watched as Patrick and Pete got to know the Veil brothers as the evening went on. They loved the knowing looks on their wives faces as Frank made sure that both sibling sets had a little too much spirits so they had to stay the night. At the end of the night, they all retired to their rooms and the Way brother's could not be happier that they made that move to London when they did cause it not only resulted in Gerard being able to tame the wild attitude of Frank, but it also allowed Frank to tame him and resulted in them getting the happiness that they all deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


End file.
